Flame Tattoo: The Mark of the Black Cat
by mHeGzHeA
Summary: Mikan's back. However, has she already forgotten her feelings for Natsume? Will the mark of black cat turns out to be a good sign for them or just a painful ending? And will the hands of faith finally turn to Hotaru and Ruka? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I really wish I own it but I don't. Huhuhuhu...**

**PROLOGUE**

**_/ Mikan's Room /_**

"I really don't want to go, Hotaru!" Mikan was staring at her ceiling. "I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Shut up and pack your things!" the genius inventor snapped. "And stop acting like a 5-year old kid! For Pete's sake you're already 13!" Hotaru yelled.

"Amanatsu, help Mikan to pack her things."

"Yes, Ms. Hotaru," the Mikan-look-a-like robot replied.

"Ne, Hotaru… You really want me to leave?" Mikan asked. A sob came out her mouth.

"This is for your own good," Hotaru sighed.

"You won't be able to forget him or your feelings towards him if you stay here…."

"Demmo-"

"And you yourself already suffered his insults and more. Don't you forget what he did to you. Face it, he doesn't know how to return your feelings for him… He doesn't know how to love… It will always be an unrequited love…"

Mikan shivered when she remembered what happened between her and the black cat. Silence filled the room. Neither of the two girls wanted to talk. After a while Mikan stood up, took a deep breathed and walked towards the door.

"You're right, Hotaru. I guess this is the best thing for me. I'll be able to forget him and who knows I'll find someone else who will love and care for me." Mikan smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Amanatsu, can you carry my luggage to the van?" Mikan whispered. The robot nodded in reply. "Hotaru, wait for me at the lobby. There's something I've got to do before I leave…"

The raven-haired girl just nodded. She knew what's on her bestfriend's mind.

"_She's probably going there to meet him and clear things out…"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_/ At the Sakura Tree /_**

Hesitation could be seen at the brunette girl's auburn eyes as she approached the place. And as expected, there he was… sitting under the sakura tree with manga on his handsome face…

She stopped and looked at the boy with longing. She had that ache to touch him… or even hug him a bit before leaving the academy.

"What do you want, little girl?" the raven-haired boy suddenly spoke while his manga was still on his face.

"H-how did you know that I'm here?' Mikan asked a bit shocked.

_I can always feel you and it's driving me nuts!_ He yelled on his mind. "The wind blows differently everytime an idiot is around," he blankly said instead.

"Is that so?" said Mikan, her bangs covering her face.

"…"

"Well… Aren't you gonna say sorry for what you've done?"

"Why should I say sorry to an idiot like you? Besides, you deserve it."

"Is that all I am to you, Natsume? An idiot?" Mikan's voice quivered for trying not to cry. Natsume noticed it but did not utter a word.

"Well, this idiot is going to Spain now so rest assured that no Mikan will disturb you from now on…" she spoke in low voice.

"Good riddance…" Natsume replied in a cold tone ignoring the unfamiliar pain he's feeling at that time. _So she's leaving… Damn it! Why do I feel hurt when she said that? What's wrong with me?_

"I could hate you for what you've done. But I can't," Mikan spoke slowly. _"Coz I love you so much... _Leaving the last words to herself.

"Hate me then. I don't care…" the flame caster snorted then felt like kicking himself. _Damn! Why did I say that? You stupid Natsume! Just say sorry!_

"Well then… Sayonara, Natsume…"

The ruby-eyed boy watched Mikan left… He's never going to see that idiot for a long time… But why did he felt empty all of a sudden?

He wanted to stop her... Beg her to stay... But for what reason? After what he had done to her? Will she forgive him?

_This can't be happening to me… No way… Mikan…_ His throat constricted with unshed tears.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? It's my first fanfic so pls pls be gentle with me. Hehehehe... Pls review...**

**By the way, what really happened between Natsume and Mikan? Well, lemme keep it a secret for a while... ;-) Next stuff, Mikan's back! I don't want her to leave that long... Hehehe... And what's this? The animal lover blackmailed our genius inventor? Huwaaat? Find out what really happened... **


	2. CHAPTER I: The Return to Alice Academy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. But I could always dream, right? ;-)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER I: The Return to Alice Academy**

**_/ Narita Airport /_**

"Hotaru!" the 15-year old brunette shrieked with joy as she ran towards the raven-haired girl.

"You haven't change, Mikan," Hotaru smirked. "You're loud as ever."

"It's just that I really missed my bestfriend!" the teary-eyed Mikan replied hugging Hotaru so tight.

"Cut it out, you choking me!" She took her baka gun out and, **_BAKA BAKA_**, gave Mikan a taste of it.

"Ou-Ouch! That hurts!" cried Mikan. "You haven't changed either! Why do you always hit me with that baka gun?" She touched the bumped on her head.

'_Coz I missed you so much, you idiot! _Hotaru thought. _Two year's quite long._ She aimed the gun and fired it again hitting Mikan on the exact spot yet again.

"I-itai! Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan screamed, this time with a larger bumped on the head.

The raven-haired girl just shrugged. "Let's go. Yuu and the others are waiting for you at the academy," she placed Mikan's luggage on her cart-like invention.

_Hotaru Imai… This is how you greet your friend after not seeing me for a long time? Damn genius._ Mikan just shook her head and followed Hotaru towards the cab along with their bodyguards.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I don't wanna go!" Mikan burst into tears when she found out that she was one of the students who will be sent to other countries to enhance their new Alices.

Everyone who was included in the project protested.

"Matte, Narumi-sensei!" Yuu exclaimed. "The academy never allowed the students to go out till now. Care to explain why do we need to indulge ourselves with this project?"

Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. "Well… You see, our headmasters continually seek children who use Alice. They've also established new academies from other countries."

He paused and glanced at the pupils who were looking at him intently. His sweat dropped.

"The chosen students will be sent to their designated country and from there, they will be thought how to enhance their Alices," he continued. "Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire and Mikan are the chosen ones."

Mr. Narumi paused. Once again took a glimpse at his students. _I don't know how to say this but here it goes_, he thought while wiping his sweat. "By the way my dear students, your schedule of flight is tomorrow.

"Eeeeeh!" the students burst out. Then they started to dissent with what Mr. Narumi said leaving him trapped at the corner of the room.

"My my, hold your horses children. You're training should start as soon as possible so the faculty decided that your flights should be tomorrow." Mr. Narumi said calming the students.

"Why so sudden?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, we can train here. We don't need to go," Anna followed.

"Yeah, I can enhance my Alice without going to other country. Besides, I don't want to be separated with my Natsume!" Sumire added frantically.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei. How come I have to go? I'm only a one-star student," Mikan tagging Mr. Narumi's shirt.

Mr. Narumi smiled. "Because your Nullification Alice as well as your new Alice which is the ability to enter one's dream are special."

"Demmo-"

"That's enough!" Mr. Jinno cut Mikan off. "The faculty has already decided. Anna and Nonoko will be sent to France. Yuu and Sumire to Italy. And you Mikan will go to Spain! And that's final!" he stated.

"Eh? Nani???" Mikan whined. "How come I don't have a partner? Can Hotaru come with me?"

"You don't need one," Mr. Jinno replied. "Besides, Ms. Imai will go to New York for the upcoming inventor's convention."

Mikan sighed and looked at Hotaru with teary eyes. The blackmailer, with a blank face, started walking towards the door.

"Run along now, children," Mr. Narumi guided the students to the door. "Start packing your things."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_/ Alice Academy /_**

"M-mikan? Is that really you?" Yuu was amazed with Mikan's transformation - now taller, with longer silky brunette hair and expressive auburn eyes.

"Of course, she's Mikan!" Nonoko patted Yuu. "What took you so long? You should have been here yesterday."

"My flight was delayed for a day because of a storm," Mikan replied then hugged her friends.

"So how's Spain?" Anna was so excited to hear Mikan's stories.

"Ugh! It was so hard at first. I really don't know what the heck they were saying!" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're an idiot," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Hotaru, you-"

"What a mean thing to say…" Mikan was cut by the blond boy who was walking towards them. On his hands were two bouquets of roses.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan ran towards him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!"

Ruka gave Mikan the bouquet. "I missed you too, Mikan." Then he turned to Hotaru who was still surprised to see the blonde boy. "Like I've said, you shouldn't call Mikan an idiot, Hotaru dear," then gave Hotaru the other bouquet.

"When did you come back from your exhibit?" Hotaru's face flushed with deep shades of red.

The animal lover finally got over his shyness and helped Hotaru sell his photos in one condition – Hotaru will be on the shots too. The academy provided them a museum for them to display their photos which were flocked by Ruka's fans.

"A couple of hours ago," Ruka stared at Hotaru then put his arms around her. "Did you miss me?" he teased.

Hotaru's face blushed more. "Idiot."

Ruka just chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Mikan's eyes widened as she watched her two bestfriends. _N-nani??? Hotaru didn't hit Ruka with the baka gun?_ _And he kissed her! _She thought. _What's going on?_ _Did I miss something while I was gone?_

"You bet, you've missed a lot…" whispered another boy.

Mikan gasped as she turned around to see Koko grinning at her. "How are you, Mikan?"

"Koko! I missed you!" then hugged the mind reader. "Im back, still alive and kicking!"

"You missed me? That's surprising."

"Silly! What's so surprising about that? I missed you all." Mikan stuck her tongue out. "So what did I miss?" Her eyes grew wide again. "She's blushing! Hotaru's blushing, Koko! Look at them, KAWAI!"

Koko laughed. "You haven't changed Mikan. Still gullible as ever. Anyway, about those two, you could say tables have turned between that couple."

"C-couple?!?" Mikan blurted out. "Since when? Why haven't Hotaru told me about that?"

"Sssshhh… Keep your voice down. They'll hear you."

"Oh, right." Mikan whispered. "So spill it out.."

"Ruka's dating Imai now... It all started when Imai forgot to lock her laboratory. She brought all her inventions including Amanatsu. Funny but that's the first time she forgot to leave some security on her lab. Maybe because she was so busy preparing for the convention. She was already in New York when she remembered about her lab so she asked Ruka to lock it for her..." Koko paused and looked at Mikan with her sparkling eyes. _She's so cute! Wait, what am I thinking? _he thought and immediately dismissed the idea.

"She also told him not to go inside." He continued. "At first Ruka just ignored her to tease her. And told her that he would ask Natsume to burn all his pictures. But Imai told him that she'll blackmail him again if she finds out that he went inside her lab... But it turned out that Imai was the one blackmailed by Ruka or something like that. All thanks to his bunny."

But the brunette wasn't playing attention to Koko's story anymore. For he spoke the name of a person she hasn't heard for a long time... Her mind was suddenly filled with precious memories of a certain person she longed to see for two years...

_"Natsume..."_

_

* * *

_**How was it? Boring? Pls review... Flames are accepted. ;-) Next chapter is the continuation of Koko's story... About Hotaru and Ruka with their whirlwind story... And how they end up together... Also, the poignant meeting of our Natsume and Mikan... Enjoy...**


	3. CHAPTER 2: The Odd Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Yep, I don't. Waaah! But I really wish I do. :-)**

**Sorry if it took so long for me to update. Btw, thanks for the flames but I just want Mikan to be pretty for everyone. You gave me ideas though (you know who you are) "wink". Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you guys like this next chappie. Hotaru's a bit OCC but that's fanfiction for me.. Hehehe...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Odd Letter**

"He's on a mission…"

"Huh? W-What? I'm sorry, what is it your saying, Koko?" Mikan tried to focused on Koko, burying the flashes of the past at the back of her head.

The mind-reader sweat dropped. "Natsume's on a mission again."

"…"

"I know you miss him…"

"…"

"Since you left, he always go on missions. He's been away for two months now," Koko sighed. "Narumi-sensei told us that he's okay though."

"I see…," Mikan's bangs covered her emotions. "Anyway, how did Ruka and Hotaru end up together?" she continued wearing a fake smile.

_She's really trying to hide her feelings_, Koko thought. He decided to play along with Mikan. _I'd better cheer her up then._

"Hm, like I've said its all thanks to Ruka's bunny," Koko said merrily.

Mikan momentarily forgot about Natsume as she listened to Koko.

"It was like this…," Koko started.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_/ Hotaru's Laboratory / _**

**_One and a half years after Mikan's departure _**

"Usagi, where the heck are you?" Ruka yelled. _Damn! If Hotaru finds out that I went inside her lab, I'll be in deep shit!_ He thought nervously.

He's been looking for his rabbit for half an hour yet with no luck. _Darn it, where is that rabbit? _

Ruka ended up walking on a long hallway. Just before he reached the end, he saw a room with its door half-opened. He swallowed hard before he entered the room.

"Wow… so neat…," the blonde boy whistled as his eyes roamed the place. The room was so feminine… and smelled of roses… and of Hotaru…

He blushed when he thought of the genius inventor. _I wish she could have been a little soft and allow me to be closer to her…_ then shook the thought off his head.

He went further inside. Then he saw what he's looking for… Lying on a couch… Sleeping…

"So there you are," the Ruka whispered. Usagi sensed his presence and hurriedly jumped on his arms. He kinda lost his balance and ended up leaning on a wall. Suddenly the wall turned!

"What the-," he gasped as the door completely turned. He stayed still for while to adjust his sight from the darkness of the room.

_So the genius inventor is also fond of medieval stuff eh_, he thought while searching for the switch. He found it and was momentarily blinded when he switched the lights on.

He slowly opened his eyes only to gasp loudly… The room was filled with his pictures!

"I thought she's selling my photos to earn money?" Ruka was confused and stunned as he surveyed the room.

_I haven't seen these photos_, he thought. _They're different from the ones she's selling. When did she get these shots? _

Then something caught his eyes… On the table was a letter addressed to him… What was written on the letter made his heart skipped a beat. He smiled as hope emerged from the boy's heart. He hurriedly picked Usagi up and rushed to his place after he locked Hotaru's lab.

The letter contained just five words… But it meant a lot for him…

**_I LOVE YOU, RUKA NOGI… _**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, Hotaru came home from the convention and was surprised when she found a dozen of roses in front of her laboratory. _Who could have sent these? It must be Mikan and the gang. She probably asked the others to do this. _She thought.

_That's odd… I thought it was a dozen but there were only 11 roses,_ the inventor just shrugged and arranged the flowers on her table.

Hotaru was about to leave her room to find the others when she saw a dove flying towards her window. On its beak was a rose.

She opened the window and let the dove in. She took the rose on its beak and stared at it closely… a little confused.

_What's with the dove? Tsk… Mikan and her silly ideas_, she thought while shaking her head. Then a corner of her eye's caught a sight that made her heart beat fast.

Under a tree just below her window, she saw Ruka standing… Smiling at her… She looked at him despite the tension she felt.

_Wait…Rose…Dove… Animal Pheromone…Ruka… Oh no! I-it can't be!_ Her eyes widened as reality struck her. _Does he know already? B-But how? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Darn, Nogi!_

"Amanatsu, unpack my things and put this on with the other roses", she instructed and tossed the rose at the robot. "I'll be out for a while," she rushed outside her lab to confront Ruka.

"Hey, animal lover… Have you been sneaking to my lab?" she said in a cold tone.

"Uhmm… Well… It was an accident. Usagi went inside your lab so I had to go in to find her," Ruka replied with smile on his lips.

"…"

"So how's the convention?"

"…"

"Uhmm… Are you going to stare at me all day with that cold look?"

"Spill it all out…"

"Spill what?" Ruka started to sweat.

"Don't act dumb… I know you know what I mean…"

Ruka, a bit uneasy on the raven-haired girl's coldness, still managed to smile. _Now's my chance. If I blow this out, I might not get a second chance,_ he thought.

"Well…" He cleared his throat. "To make the story short, I followed my rabbit inside your lab… And I accidentally leaned on a wall which led me to a secret room…"

_Darn it! I shouldn't have let that room unprotected. I've never been this careless,_ Hotaru frowned at herself.

"I saw a letter addressed to me which is very odd coming from you," Ruka beamed.

"The fact that you saw a letter from my lab addressed to you doesn't mean that it came from me," the inventor said in a colder tone still managing herself to calm down even with her rapid heartbeats.

"That was your handwriting…"

"…"

"Don't deny it…"

"…"

"H-Hotaru?" Ruka was a bit worried that any moment from now she'd be hitting him with her baka gun but she didn't. He sighed in relief.

"Hand over the letter," Hotaru demanded.

"No."

"Give it to me."

"On one condition," the blonde boy said with equal determination.

"I don't usually agree to conditions unless it's mine. But anyway, what's your condition?" the raven-haired girl spoke still with calmness.

"Have a date with me…"

"What? You've gotta be kidding!" Hotaru's eyebrow rose.

"I'm serious, Imai."

"…"

"Well? Or I'll just let the other student see this letter and tell then that you really like me," Ruka taunted.

"No way! You can't do that!" Hotaru snapped.

_That's the first time I saw her showing her emotions_, Ruka thought but remained unaffected. "Watch me…"

Hotaru was speechless. She could see the determination in Ruka's eyes. "Oh, alright then. If it's a date you want then a date you'll get. Hotaru replied with resignation. "Till when will we have to do this so-called date?"

_Till you have completely fallen in love with me_," the blonde boy told to himself. "Indefinitely," he replied instead.

"What? That's too much!"

Ruka just smiled at her with sparkle in his eyes.

"Fine! But be sure that this stupid thing will not ruin my reputation," the inventor muttered then walked towards her laboratory.

"Don't worry, it won't…" Ruka responded with huge smile on his face.

Hotaru gave him her evil look then continued on walking. However, the blonde boy missed to see the smile that curved on her lips.

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So more or less, that's their story," Koko said.

"I've never thought they would end up together", Mikan whispered, still amazed. _That Hotaru, why didn't she tell me about this? _

"You better take a rest now, Mikan," Hotaru suddenly spoke with her usual emotionless face.

Both Koko and Mikan almost leaped when Hotaru spoke.

"Gee, Imai… You walked like a cat. We didn't even sense you, "Koko's sweat dropped.

"What did you say, Koko?" Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all…" Koko answered nervously. His sweat dropped even more.

"Come, Mikan. I'll take you to your new room," Ruka said.

"New room?"

"Right. Your old room is already occupied with the new student," Yuu explained.

"Oh I see…"

"Are you coming with us, Hotaru?" Ruka softly said.

"No. I've got to do something at the lab," she replied then walked towards the exit.

Ruka frowned then sighed. "Well, right this way, Mikan," he instructed.

"We're coming too!" Anna and Nonoko squealed.

They walked towards a building and ended on room with a huge door.

"Here we are," Ruka confirmed and open the door.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed.

"Is this really my new room?" Mikan's eyes surveyed the room.

"Actually this is the only room available for the meantime. Narumi-sensei is on his way now to settle about your room," Yuu explained.

"I see… Ano… Ruka-pyon, don't you think it's a bit huge for me?" Mikan meekly said. "And it's kinda…"

Yuu cleared his throat and cut Mikan off. "Anyway, we better be going now."

"Yeah, take a rest now, Mikan," Nonoko said then walked towards the door.

"Later, Mikan!" Anna said before leaving the room.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon who's room is this?" Mikan asked.

Like Yuu, the blonde boy cleared his throat. "Don't mind that now. You should take a rest, I know you're tired."

"H-hai… Later then…" Mikan responded.

"Sweet dreams, Mikan…" Ruka said before closing the door.

After unpacking her things, Mikan went to the bathroom and soaked her body to the tub.

"Ah, so relaxing…" she whispered.

After her soothing bath, Mikan decided to take a nap before meeting the rest of his friends.

"Yuu and the others acted weird a while ago… Especially Ruka… By the way, I haven't seen Narumi-sensei… I missed him too… I'll find him later… I'm… going… to… take… a nap… first," the brunette girl yawned and went to sleep.

Mikan's nap ended to a deep slumber. The others decided not to wake her up since they knew that she was very exhausted.

That night, a window from Mikan's room suddenly opened as if the wind blew enough to open it. Then a shadow swiftly leaped inside the room.

Even at the dark, the shadow moved so freely not even bumping into the furniture… And it seemed the intruder already knew the place… Maybe it was a bad idea not waking Mikan after all...

* * *

**Whoah! Ideas... Ideas... Need more ideas... Pls review! Hehehe... What do you think? ****What a whirlwind relationship Ruka and Hotaru have! And who could the intruder be? Is Mikan in danger? Find out on the next chapter - The Poignant Meeting.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Poignant Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Yep, I don't own Gakuen Alice... There's nothing I could do about that... Waahh:'-(**

**Thanks for the reviews! And for the ideas too! Hope you like this one... Read on...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Poignant Meeting**

"Stop it…" Mikan could not even utter the word clearly. She was gasping for air as her tears continuously fall on her face.

But the man wearing a mask ignored her and kept beating the boy… whipping him hard… The boy was already bruised all over…

"Don't hurt him!" Mikan pleaded but for some reason she can't even move an inch. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy coughed with blood.

"It's all your fault," the man said. "You shouldn't have intervened with our job." He kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Why do you have to hurt him? That is so unreasonable!" Mikan yelled.

"Unreasonable? No it's not! He's becoming soft and it's all because of you!" The man yelled back. "We don't need emotions in our missions!"

"But you don't have the right to do that!"

"Oh, I have all the rights. He is my student after all. And teachers should discipline his student," the man grinned.

"And besides…" he looked at her with sarcasm. "…why do you care for him when he already caused you pain?" Then the man waved his hand to Mikan, dissolving part of her uniform just enough to expose the mark.

Mikan sucked her breath while she hurriedly covered the exposed proof. "Just leave him alone!" Mikan cried ignoring the man's words.

She heard him laughed that gave her goosebumps. "Stop hurting him!" she pleaded as she gasped for air. She tried again to move towards the boy but she could not even budge as if a force was preventing her.

"No!" Mikan moaned even louder. "Get…away…from… him!"

The boy suddenly groaned in pain. Mikan saw the masked man waved his hand again towards the boy's arm. Mikan's wide eyes grew wider when she saw the blood gushing through the boy's ripped skin.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" A blue light suddenly illuminated from Mikan's body.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The intruder heard the sound coming from the bedroom. He was about to attack the person whom he thought as the enemy when he was surprised by the blue beam which momentarily blinded him.

"What the--" his Alice was blocked and he himself was thrown on the bed on impact.

He tried his Alice again. This time it worked. It lit the room and went dumbstruck on what he saw…

"Huh? Nani? A dream? Oh thank goodness! I thought he would really kill--" Mikan stopped on mid sentence.

In front of her was a set of ruby eyes staring back at her. She remembered those eyes. Those ruby eyes that made her blush whenever he gaze at her intently… Made her furious whenever he looks at her mischievously… and made her shiver whenever she remembers the coldness in it when he gave her his mark…

"N-natsume…" she mumbled. Unable to speak… Her heart was pumping hard.

She spaced out for a minute but only to gasp aloud as her eyes grew wider yet again when he realized their position…

She was astriding him… Her face just a few inches away from his…

Natsume, still dumbstruck, was gazing the girl on top her… _Is it really Mikan? She had changed a lot… _He thought.

With her long and soft brunette hair flowing from her shoulders… Thick eyelashes surrounding her auburn eyes… Mikan grew from skinny little child into a beautiful young woman…

Natsume's gaze moved down to Mikan's luscious lips… _How would it feel if I…_ _Damn! What am I thinking?_ He wanted to kick himself. He coughed to hide a gasp of surprise on the thought.

"Hey, little girl! Are you going to stare at me till dawn? Get off me!" He yelled. "Or don't tell me you're planning to ravish me or something," a corner of his mouth twitched upward.

That triggered Mikan from her shock upon seeing Natsume. Fighting instinct prevailed.

"¡Que bruto! Este chiste no tiene ninguna gracia!" Mikan shrieked furiously not noticing that she spoke in Spanish. She raised herself from astriding Natsume and threw him the nearest pillow she grabbed.

"I'm crude?' Natsume smirked. "Not really. And yes, this is not funny at all," he added. He was able to hide his surprise yet again at Mikan's lapsing into Spanish. "_Well, what do you know… She learned Spanish, eh…_ The raven-haired boy thought.

"What are you doing in my room?" Mikan said while trying to clam herself. _It's Natsume! Wait, he can understand Spanish! I never knew that. And… He's a lot taller now… And handsomer…_ She blushed at the thought. _What the heck am I thinking? I was so worried about him when all he does is tease me!_

"Your room?" Natsume sneered cutting Mikan's thought. "For your information, this is my room. And you are trespassing, strawberries…"

"Strawbe--… Natsume, you pervert!" Mikan flared up when he realized what he meant. "You haven't changed at all!"

"Well you haven't changed either… You're still loud and annoying," then he surveyed her. "Hmmm… you've changed physically though."

"Well… Well," Mikan gave Natsume a sharp look. "You couldn't believe that the ugly duckling turned out to be a swan?"

Natsume's red orb surveyed her again from head to toe. Mikan raised her chin up.

"Yep, you look a lot better now… but it doesn't hide the fact that you're still an idiot," he snickered.

Mikan breathed deeply to keep herself from shrieking. Then she walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Natsume grabbed her hand before she could turn the knob.

"Well, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, since this is your room as you claim it, I'm going to sleep at Hotaru's place," the brunette girl sternly said.

"Don't be silly. I can't let you wander at night! Besides, Imai's place is at the other side of the forest and knowing her, I bet she'd set up a trap before you could enter her room," Natsume replied.

Mikan sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Then she looked at her hand. "I'm not going anywhere… You can let go of my hand now…"

Natsume grunted as he let go of her hand to hide his embarrassment.

Mikan, confused and a bit startled, chose to give him an evil look and walked towards the couch. _This is Natsume's room! So that's why Ruka and the others were acting strange. Why didn't I notice Natsume's clothes in the closet? I'm so stupid! Darn it! My heart's beating so fast! I've never thought of meeting him again in this odd situation,_ Mikan uttered to herself. She brought her knees close to her chest and settled her chin on top of it.

She remembered the time when Natsume gave her his mark. Perhaps it was her fault after all. She was sticking her nose into his business which would have killed them both if Natsume was not a quick-thinker.

She was a burden to him. She would not listen whenever he told her to mind her own business and never interfere on his job. The last time she tried to stop him from his mission almost took their lives. It was then she saw the coldness in his eyes. And something else… Was it horror? Or anger? She shook her head and chose the latter.

"_Get off my case! You're not helping at all," _she remembered him saying that. _"Don't look into the darkness you cannot handle,"_ the black cat's voice as cold as ice, eyes in slits. She was about to say something when pain registered to her left chest, then she fainted.

The thought of that time still made Mikan shiver. She sighed and put all the flashes at the back of her head.

Mikan was not aware that she was being watched. All her emotions were seen by the raven-haired boy who was leaning on a wall.

From curiosity to confusion… Embarrassment to anger… Sadness to hurt… And there was another one… Fear… Guilt and pain crossed Natsume's eyes. For some reason, he wanted to think and blame himself for the fear he saw in her eyes. Or was it really fear? He dismissed the idea.

Natsume realized that he was staring at Mikan intently. He was surprised at himself and quickly took away his gaze at her just in time before she looked towards his way.

"So what now?" Mikan broke the silence.

Natsume grunted. "You can sleep her for now…"

"D-demmo…"

"Don't think anything stupid! I'm going to Ruka's room."

"No! I mean this is your room in the first place so I.—"

"Quit your yapping!" Natsume cut her off then sighed. "I already told you… You can stay her for tonight. I don't want to be blamed if something bad happens to you." He started to walk towards the door when Mikan stopped him.

"A-ano… You can also stay here... Your room is big for the two of us… Besides, you don't wanna disturb Ruka-pyon at this hour of night, do you? I k-know you're tired s-so… I d-don't mind s-sharing a room with you…" A pale of pink flush crept into Mikan's cheeks.

Natsume's elegant brow rose as he looked at Mikan. Then his lips curved into a grin.

"Hmm… I am tired but not too tired to do 'something'… The night is still young…" He teased.

"Now who's thinking stupid?" Mikan yelled. Her cheeks flushed more shades of red. Natsume chuckled.

Mikan was stunned as she watched him, shoulders still shaking. _I've never seen him laughing like this. Goodness! He's so gorgeous!_ Mikan thought with amazement in her eyes.

"If you insist…" natsume said flashing a perfect set of teeth. "…alright then I'll stay. But I'm taking my bed."

"N-nani?! Then where am I going to sleep?" Mikan muttered. The raven-haired boy shrugged and went to the bathroom.

"Darn it! He's gorgeous yet ungentleman," Mikan stuck her tongue out to the direction where Natsume went.

She roamed her eyes to the room. Aside from the bed, there was nothing for her to sleep on. She looked at the couch and made a face. _So uncomfortable, yet it will do._

Natsume finished changing his clothes and went out of the bathroom. He saw Mikan on the couch preparing to sleep. He shook his head , walked towards Mikan then stopped a few inches from her.

"What?" Mikan hissed. Without a word, Natsume lifted her from the couch and walked towards the bed.

"W-what the heck are you d-doing? Put me down!"

He dropped Mikan on the bed and grinned at her. "If you're thinking that I might do something well then think again!" He went towards the other side of the bed. "If you don't mind sharing a room with me then I don't mind sharing a bed with you either. It's a king size bed after all."

"D-demmo, N-natsume…"

"Damare! Just quit bubbling and go to sleep," Natsume scowled and turned his back to Mikan.

Mikan gave him an icy look then snatched the extra blanket and cover herself. She tried to sleep but knowing that Natsume was just a few inches from her kept her brain fully awake.

_Darn it! I can't sleep like this! It feels so awkward! What will Hotaru and the others say when they find out that the famous black cat is here sleeping beside me? Well, it seems okay since we aren't doing anything bad… But why the heck can't I sleep?_ Mikan thought frantically. _Oh why did I bother to ask him to stay?_

"Ano... N-natsume… You still up?" Mikan whispered.

"…"

"Hey, Natsume…" Mikan's voice louder this time.

"What now?" Natsume snarled.

"I can't sleep… C-can we talk a bit first? T-that is if it's okay with you…" Mikan replied nervously.

"…"

"I guess not…" Mikan sighed. It took minutes before…

"How was Spain?" Natsume broke the silence.

Mikan's face lit. "It was tough at first but I managed to pull through." _So he can't sleep either_, Mikan thought.

"Being an idiot helps huh?"

"Hey, no insults and sarcasms, okay? I've had enough of those back in Spain!" Mikan burst.

"Had enough? Why? Are the students there still bullies as ever?" Natsume sounded seriously.

"Hey, have you been to Spain? You talked as if you've been there…" Mikan frowned.

"You didn't answer my question…"

"W-well at first, yes. There were bunch of bullies but later on they've changed especially when—" _they saw your mark_, Mikan almost uttered those words.

"Especially what?" A small furrow formed on Natsume's forehead.

"E-especially when they realized that their Alice won't work on me… Yeah, that's it! They were scared of me," Mikan made a fake laugh. "So have you been to Spain?"

It took minutes before Natsume replied. "That was a long time ago," Natsume said, his hands formed into a fist. "I had a mission there once. I really hate that mission," His bangs covered half of his face.

"Natsume… What happened there?" Mikan could sense the seriousness in the black cat's voice. And was that sadness she saw in his eyes? She was not sure for the cold emotion shadowed again in those red orbs.

Natsume sighed. "I…I lost a dear friend there… The only person I cared for that time took the bullet that was meant for me…" He gritted his teeth at the thought. Mikan gasped upon hearing what happened.

"She should have not done that!" Natsume sighed again. "Anyway, that was a long time ago. There's no point in crying over spilled milk--" the look on Mikan's face stunned him.

"H-hey strawberries, are you constipated or something?" he tried to tease her but Mikan did not even budge.

"Hey…"

_She? The only person Natsume cared for? So it was a girl_, Mikan thought. _How come my heart aches all of a sudden? Am I jealous?_

"Hey, little girl. Snap out of it!"

_No… I shouldn't be feeling this. I should have gotten over him…_

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsume got up and looked down on Mikan with a worried face.

_This isn't jealousy. Maybe I'm just surprised that he does know how to care for a girl… Yeah, that's it! I've gotten over him two years ago…_ Mikan tried to convince herself.

"Mikan!"

"H-huh? What?" Mikan' s heart skipped a beat when she saw Natsume's face above hers. "H-hey! What are you doing? This isn't your side of the bed!"

"What the--… Jeez! I was worried co'z you're not moving a bit. And don't think I would even make a move on you. Silly girl…" Natsume sneered and went back to bed. _Darn it! For a minute there I had the urge to kiss her! What the hell's wrong with me?_ Natsume thought crazily.

"Well soooory for making you worry. And I'm not thinking that you'd make a move… Oh, whatever!" Mikan turned her back on Natsume.

"Get some sleep now… We're both tired. It's much better to sleep than to yell at each other till dawn," Natsume murmured.

"Yeah… You're right… Oyasuminasai, Natsume…"

"'Night…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

From deep slumber, Mikan stirred… She tried to open her eyes but she could not. She was warm and comfortable. She tried to open her eyes again but still could not… She could feel something delightful… But she was too sleepy to think what was causing that feeling… She drifted back to sleep….

* * *

Whew! Chapter 3 done! So how was it? Pls review! An odd situation to meet the person you've long to see eh? With all the teasing and yelling... Yep, they're Mikan and Natsume alright... So what's next between these two? Find out on the next chapter -- The Exchange Student...


	5. CHAPTER 4: The Exchange Student Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice... Period.**

**GOMENASAI! I really am sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've been busy for the past weeks. Arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews! And for the ideas too! Hope you like this one... Read on...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Exchange Student Part 1**

"Mikan…"

The brunette stirred but did not want to wake up.

"Hey, Mikan…" The voice was soft yet persistent. She felt a caress on her cheek urging her to wake up. "Okite kudasai…"

"Hmm… Natsume give me another hour… I'm still sleepy…" Mikan yawned.

She heard gasps and in just seconds…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"I-itai!" Mikan cried. "What the--… Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" She almost jumped off the bed when she recognized the two.

"That was not necessary, Hotaru," Ruka calmly said. "Anyway, Mikan, was Natsume here? You called his name awhile ago. Did he return from his mission?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Did he sleep here?" Hotaru aimed her baka gun at Mikan. "Better spill it all out if you don't want to be hit again!"

"Ochitsuite, Hotaru…" Ruka cleared his throat, his face a bit flushed. _That Natsume! What was he thinking sleeping with Mikan? _

"Whoah! Wait, you guys! Don't think anything stupid!" Mikan yelled. "We didn't do anything wrong!" Her face in deep shades of red. "Mikan saw doubt in the couple's eyes. "Oh come on! You know us better than that! Besides, do you really expect that Natsume would do such thing?"

The two looked convinced. Mikan sighed in relief. "So where is he?"

"I-I don't know…" Mikan replied. "But knowing him, he must be at his favorite spot."

"Alright. I'll check on him later." Ruka said. "Meantime, go fix yourself. Narumi-sensei's been looking for you."

"You better hurry up or you'll get hit again with my baka gun," Hotaru added and started walking to the door.

"Later then…" Ruka followed Hotaru.

For a few minutes, Mikan stared at the door then her eyes surveyed the room. _Where's that Natsume gone to?_ Mikan thought. _Anyway, I'd better get going now. _She sighed then went to the bathroom.

She decided to wear tight original blue jeans that rode low on her hips and a white-knitted halter blouse which was topped with a bolero.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**/Sakura Tree/**

_Darn! I'm still sleepy!_ Natsume thought while lying under the sakura tree. _I never expected I'd be sleeping with that idiot…that exquisite idiot… Oh shoot! What the heck am I thinking?!_ He hit his forehead.

Last night, Natsume went in and out of sleep watching Mikan. He remembered how serene she was on her sleep. There was something warm that touched his chest and he couldn't even name that strange feeling.

He noticed that Mikan doesn't snore nor drool anymore. Now that's surprising, his lips curved into a smile at the thought. He also remembered how his heart leaped when Mikan subconsciously called his name in her sleep.

And then there was an instance he woke up with Mikan lying in his arms. Maybe he was too tired to neither notice nor sense that coming. He had thought of pushing Mikan away but then decided not to. He did not want to… His left arm, where Mikan rested, was getting numb. But he did not mind at all.

Mikan stirred and tried to shift her position. Suddenly Natsume was alert. He lifted his right hand from his forehead and pulled Mikan closer to him. Mikan moaned then drifted back to sleep.

_I'm doing this because I don't want her to fall off the bed_, he told himself. _Yeah, that's it… I'm not that heartless to let her fall. There's no other reason._

He deliberately missed the point that the bed was a king size bed!

The raven-haired boy, confused on his feelings, stared long at the brunette in his arms before drifting back to sleep. He was not quite sure about the time but he was awaken by the sun rays passing though a window.

He was already out in the room just in time before his best friend Ruka and Hotaru came. He would be in deep shit if the two found him in bed with Mikan.

_I bet Ruka's face will be like a tomato if he saw us together in bed_, he smiled at the thought. _Man, he's so shy with those kind of stuff_, his smile broke into a chuckle.

"And what seems to be funny?" the blonde boy said cutting Natsume's thoughts.

"R-ruka…"

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be coming back last night from your mission?" Ruka sat down beside Natsume with a serious face. "You got us all worried, you know… You've been away for two months… What happened?"

"Sorry for making you worry, pal. There's nothing else to tell really. That Persona gave me a quite tough job. Not that I'm complaining as a matter of fact it was a piece of cake. I managed to finish my mission faster than I've expected. But I have to stay there to make sure everything's fine." He yawned.

"When I arrived here, it was way past midnight. I didn't want to disturb you," he stretched and yawned again.

"Yeah and so you decided to sleep with Mikan instead," Ruka shook his head. "What the heck were you thinking? That poor girl can't even open her eyes when we came to your room."

A corner of Ruka's lips twitched. "Looking at you, I can tell that you haven't had enough sleep either. What were you two doing the whole night?" He teased. "Don't tell me—"

"Back off, Ruka! It's not what you're thinking that happened!" Natsume cut him off. "Jeez! I never thought that my best friend has a sewer mind." A pale pink flush crept his cheeks.

"Oh really?" Ruka teased him again. _Whoah! Natsume's blushing! I never thought he's capable of doing that_, he thought.

"Damn right!" Natsume grunted.

"Honto ni?" Ruka grinned.

"Knock it off, Ruka…" the boy with red orbs spoke low but his eyes in slits.

Ruka burst out laughing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Mikan!" Mr. Narumi's eyes sparkled. "Oh, you look so lovely! I was right, you've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

"Narumi-sensei! I missed you!" Mikan gave him a big hug.

"I missed you too, dear! So how are you?" A soft furrow formed in Mr. Narumi's forehead. "Looks like you haven't had enough sleep…"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Mikan pouted. "Why did you order Ruka to bring me to Natsume's room? You could have provided me another room."

"Sorry about that, dear. I've been busy for the past days. I haven't had the chance to arrange that," he winked at Mikan. "I heard that Natsume's back. So…"

"Uh oh… Not you too! Don't think anything silly!" Mikan stump her foot. "We didn't do anything!"

The blonde teacher chuckled on Mikan's childish move. "Now, now… Don't you think you're a little older with that childish tantrum?" he said softly.

Mikan blushed. "Then stop teasing me so I wouldn't forget about that part."

"Oh alright then," Mr. Narumi replied, forcing not to laugh.

"Run along now, Mikan. You're friends' waiting for you at the lobby. You still have a week before the classes start. Have fun till then."

"Hai! Ja ne, Narumi-sensei." Mikan waved at him before leaving the faculty room.

Mikan was half-running to the hallway when she saw a tall and handsome young man leaning on one of the pillars of the building. _Who's that guy? He reminds me of someone… I think I know that person…_

The young man was looking at his watch as if he was waiting for someone. He looked towards her when he sensed her presence. Mikan saw him frowned then suddenly flashed a smile and walked towards her.

"Hello, Mikan…" The young man said still smiling.

"H-hi…" Mikan blushed. "Ano… I-Im sorry but d-do I know you?"

"Huh? Did I change that much for you not to recognize me?" the young man replied, he looked hurt. Then he smiled again.

"See this?" He pointed at the mark on his cheek.

"H-hold on… A star… Could it be?" Mikan gasped when she finally recognized him. "Tsubasa-sempai!" She shrieked as she jumped on his arms.

Tsubasa laughed. He lifted Mikan and gave her a spin. The brunette giggled like a kid.

"So you've finally remember! Man! Look how you've grown!" Tsubasa whistled. "The last time I saw you, you were just a cute kid in pigtails. I could even raise you to my shoulders. But now…" he shook his head. "…you've grown into an attractive young lady."

"Well… well… Look who's talking?" Mikan stuck her tongue out. "I didn't even recognize you, sempai. You're so tall and so good-looking!"

"Well, thanks for the compliment but I'm sure I'm not as good-looking as Natsume…" He teased.

Mikan blushed. "Hey, what is he got to do with—"

"Come on, the others are waiting for us," Tsubasa cut her off. "Race you to the lobby. Last one's a rotten egg!" He yelled and started running.

"H-hey! That's unfair!" Mikan ran after him. They passed some students on their way but neither of the two stop running. They've also passed Mr. Misaki, the biology teacher. Seeing the two laughing, Mr. Misaki didn't have the heart to stop them.

Tsubasa was catching his breath when they arrived at the lobby. Mikan was just half panting… She didn't even sweat.

"Whew! You're so fast! Are you the reincarnation of Atlanta or something?" Tsubasa was still panting hard. Mikan won their so-called race. "Where did you learn to run that fast?"

The brunette raised her chin. "Hah! That's ability! I told you before I'm good at running. Back in Spain, they noticed that I can easily outrun the other students during P.E. class. The faculty joined me in the track and field team."

"Sou desu ka… By the way you run, I can say that the training there is really something."

"Training there is kinda extreme," Mikan replied. _Too extreme to train a person to be a fighter. I never expected myself to survive that either. Of course, I can't tell you that, _Mikan thought.

"Is that so? Well, maybe I'll train in Spain too and when I come back, I'll beat you to a race," the shadow manipulator grinned.

"In your dreams!" She returned the grin.

"Hey you guys! We've been waiting for you," Yuu cut them off. The other students went in and greeted Mikan.

"Welcome back, Mikan!"

"Mina, arigatou!" Mikan lowered her head.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki strangled Tsubasa. "I could kill you for not letting me know your arrival."

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Tsubasa coughed. "Stop it your choking me!"

"You guys haven't changed at all!" Mikan smiled.

"Goodness, Mikan! You look great!" Anna exclaimed.

"Nah… Appearance changed a bit but I'm still the same Mikan you guys knew," Mikan humbly said.

"Now, now guys, we better get going," Tsubasa clapped his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Huh? Going where?" Mikan asked.

"To Central Town, of course!" The students said in chorus.

"Oh that's great! I missed that place! And oh, the fluff puffs!" Mikan eyes sparkled. "But wait, where are Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?"

"Hotaru's already at the Central Town. As for Ruka, he's looking for Natsume though I don't know if he's coming too."

"I see…" The brunette murmured. _Natsume… That guy's really unpredictable! After last night, I'm not quite sure how to face him. Though nothing happened, the fact that I slept with him on the same bed is really… really… Oh, darn it!_ Mikan thought hysterically. _No! I must not think of him! Focus, Mikan, focus! _She breathed deeply.

She noticed that Koko's looking at her intently. _Don't try to read my mind, Koko_, Mikan thought looking straight at the mind reader. _You can read my mind now because I'm allowing it. Don't forget that I can block your Alice_, she smiled and winked at him.

Koko's sweat dropped. _Whoah! She can control her Alice now. I can't read her mind even when she's in deep thought. Her guard's tough!_ He returned the smile at Mikan. His cheeks a bit flushed since he was caught red-handed.

"Let's go, guys! To Central Town!"

"Yeah!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

From the sakura tree, the two boys watched the group rode the bus en route to Central Town.

"So are you coming?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Iie…"

"Oh come on. Don't be such a party-pooper."

"I'd rather sleep than go there…"

"But it's Mikan's party."

"…"

"Come on now, Natsume. Just this once…"

"…"

"Well if you really don't like to come then fine. Suit yourself," Ruka stood up and started to walk towards the bus terminal. "Oh, and by the way," Ruka looked back at Natsume. "…Tsubasa Andou also arrived from his seminar, didn't you notice? He's coming along too… So you could say that it's Mikan and Tsubasa's party."

"…"

Ruka saw a flicker of emotion in Natsume's eyes. "Here comes the next shuttle, I'd better be going then. Ja ne, Natsume…" Ruka counted on his mind, his lips curved into a smile. _Three… Two… One…_

"Matte, Ruka…"

BINGO!

"Hai?" Ruka forced not to show any emotion though he was smiling inside. _Natsume, you've changed a lot… And it's because of Mikan…_

"Alright, I'm coming too…" Natsume murmured.

"Great! Let's go then. I don't want to be late. Hotaru's gonna shoot me with her baka gun if I arrive a second late," Ruka's face softened as he thought of the genius inventor.

"Hm… Hope I find something that will humor me on that party. This boredom is really getting into my nerves."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**/Somewhere in Central Park/**_

"Kanpai!" Everyone raised their glasses.

"Ahh… The taste isn't that bad as others say," Nonoko uttered.

"Oh, you guys! We shouldn't be drinking yet!" Yuu exclaimed. "We'll be in big trouble if the teachers find out about this."

"Come on, Yuu. It's just for fun. A party is not complete without sake," Tsubasa winked at Mikan. "Just a bottle of sake, right Mikan?"

"If you say so," Mikan replied with a smile.

"A bottle, my ass," Natsume smirked. Mikan's sweat dropped.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Ruka asked though he already knew what was running on Natsume's head. He saw Natsume frowned when Tsubasa gave Mikan a shot of sake.

"Idiot…"

"What is it, Natsume?" Ruka hid his smile from rim of his glass.

"Nothing," Natsume stood up. "I'll just buy us some soda." He went towards the door.

"Hey, Natsume," Tsubasa called. "How about a shot of sake?"

The boy with red orbs gave him a fierce look. "I guess that's a no…"Tsubasa said, his sweat dropped.

From a corner of her eyes, Mikan saw Natsume walked towards the door. She waited till he closed the door behind him before she let her deep sigh out. _Darn it! Why am I not comfortable at all? And what was that fierce look all about?_

She saw Ruka took the glass of sake from Hotaru's hand and drank it. "I don't want you to drink for now, ok?" She heard Ruka said. Her bestfriend nodded and blushed when Ruka winked at her. _Now that's a sight for eye sore._ _I wish Natsume was a little sweet like Ruka-pyon._

Mikan almost leaped when her cell phone rang. She excused herself and went outside to answer the phone.

"Mikan here…"

"¡Hola!" She heard a cheerful voice. "¿Como esta, señorita?"

"Oh, hi!" Mikan's face lit with excitement. "¿Que tal?"

"Missing you, brat," the person on the phone replied. "Estoy aburido. I'm so bored in here."

"I see… But wait… Don't tell me you've skipped classes again?"

"Guilty as charge, señorita," she heard a chuckle from her caller.

"¡Callate!" Mikan pretended to be angry. "I told you not to skip classes!"

"I can't help it, brat. I've been working on something."

"¿Que pasa?" Mikan's brow raised.

"It's a secret! It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

"Huh? And when did you learn to hide a secret from me?"

"Uhmm… Let me see… Just now." Mikan could sensed her caller was grinning at her. "Anyway, I better be going now… I just called to check up on you."

"Oh, okay. Take care…"

"You too, señorita." The caller replied. "¡Hasta pronto!"

She was about to say something when she heard a soft beep from her phone. _He hang up… Darn that guy…He said hasta pronto… See you soon? What was that all about? _Mikan thought.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. She lost her balance and swayed. Frantically, she raised her hand to find something to lean on. Her hand connected to somebody's chest.

"Hey!" Came the deep and resonant voice… The voice she knew very well…

Natsume came back from a store and was just in time before Mikan fell on the floor. For an endless moment they stared at each other. Natsume recovered first. "Are you alright? I mean... Watch it, idiot…"

Mikan gasped and composed herself. "Well soooory, Mr. High and Mighty--… Wait…Were you eavesdropping?"

"Nah… Why should I do that? Natsume smirked. "Anyway, you're blocking the door so why don't you step aside?"

"Nani?!" Mikan greeted her teeth. "Why you—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Natsume already went inside the room. _Calma, Mikan… _The brunette sighed. _I'm still trying to get over you… I'm almost there… Almost…_

"Sorry for taking so long," Mikan said when she went inside the room. Then she turned to Nonoko. "Another shot of sake, please…"

"M-mikan, you sure you want another one?" Nonoko worriedly said. "You're face is already kinda red."

"Daijoubu… I'll be fine…"

From a corner of the room, the raven-haired boy frowned when he saw Mikan gulped the shot of sake.

"Oishi! Another shot please…" Mikan's cheeks were all red.

"That's enough, you idiot!" Hotaru took the glass from Mikan. "Andou, this is your fault. You shouldn't have brought that sake. Look what it did to Mikan. Don't forget that we're still minors."

Tsubasa scratched his head. "Sorry about that, Imai. I just want to make this party happy and alive."

"Daijoubu desu, Andou-sempai," Anna spoke. "It's been a good party, right guys?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Still, the sake isn't a good idea though…" Natsume said nonchalantly. Tsubasa and Natsume glared at each other with equal grimness on both's faces.

"H-hey guys, we better go back now. It's getting late," Koko broke the tense between the two. Goodness, those two haven't change at all…"

Then they heard a soft thud…

"Mikan!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"A re? So my dear students are back. How was the party?" Narumi asked only to gasp aloud when he saw Mikan. "W-what happen to Mikan?"

"N-narumi-sensei… A-ano…" Yuu stammered. "…She's—"

"Drunk." Tsubasa finished his sentence. "I brought a bottle of sake back at the party. Im sorry, Narumi-sensei. It was my fault." He quickly glanced at Natsume. _Man, that Natsume is still glaring at me! I could feel his stare burning my back_, he thought.

"Is that so?" Mr. Narumi sighed. "If Jinno found out about this, you children would be in big trouble." He shook his head. "Honestly! And you Tsubasa, where did you get that sake? Oh what the heck! I'll let you pass this time but never do it again. Not until you're at the right age. Am I making myself clear, children?"

"Yes, Narumi-sensei." The group replied and sighed in relief.

"Now then, you better take a rest now. It's getting late."

"Hai! Oyasuminasai, Narumi-sensei!"

"Oyasumi!" The teacher waved back at the children.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei…" Tsubasa called.

"Yes?"

"Where's Mikan's room?" He asked. Tsubasa carried Mikan in his arms from Central Park since she was unable to walk. _And carrying Mikan was not a good idea at all_, the shadow manipulator thought. _If staring fiercely could kill, I'd be dead by now._ He saw Natsume still glaring at him.

"Not that I mind but my arms are getting numb. And I can't take her to my room, can I? He kid. He felt his back got even hotter. _Wrong move… But I really enjoy teasing him.._

Mr. Narumi sensed Natsume's aura getting hotter. His sweat dropped. "A-ano…" He scratched his head. "…I was so busy the whole day… I forgot about Mikan's room."

"You what?!" Ruka and Natsume yelled. Mr. Narumi's sweat dropped more.

"W-what's all the fuss about?" Tsubasa asked with a confused face. "tell me where she slept last night and I'll take her there."

"That's not necessary. Natsume will take her there," Hotaru said casually.

"Nani?! Why should I?" Natsume grunted. "Why don't you take her to your place?"

"I'm working on something at the lab and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Hotaru honey, I'm sure Mikan will not disturb you. I mean look at her, she's sleeping peacefully. What could possibly she would do to bother you?" Ruka explained.

"Or Mikan can just sleep at Andou's room. He'll take care of her," Hotaru taunted ignoring Ruka. She held his hand and look at him straight in the eyes.

Trust me on this, Ruka. That's what he read from the genius inventor's eyes.

Natsume's eyes turned in slits. His hands clenched. _Darn Imai…_

Tsubasa shrugged. "Oh well, that's just fine with—"

"Don't bother," the raven-haired boy cut Tsubasa off and took Mikan from his arms.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To my room, where else?" Natsume sneered.

"Your room?! Y-you mean s-she actually s-slept—"

"Quit your yapping, it's so annoying," he cut him off again. "I'm going now… And by the way Ruka, I'm sleeping in your room."

Hotaru secretly pinched Ruka's back. _ITTE!_ "I don't think that's a good idea," the blonde boy said instead.

"Huh? And why's that?" Natsume suddenly got confused on his bestfriend's refusal.

"W-well, you can't leave Mikan alone. What if she fall from the bed and hit her head on the floor… Or somebody kidnap her while she's sleeping… Or—"

"Alright! Alright! I get the picture!" Natsume snarled. Damn this two. _What the heck are they planning?_

"It's settled then! Oh how wonderful!" Mr. Narumi's eyes sparkled. "Take good care of Mikan, Natsume."

"Listen. I won't do this again so you better prepare a room as soon as possible. You'll be sorry if you don't." Nastume said in a low voice but it sent shivers to Mr. Narumi's spine.

"R-right," Mr. Narumi replied. _Natsume, you better open your eyes and admit your feelings for Mikan, he thought. I think Hotaru and Ruka are up to something. I'll leave it to those two. Oh, young love! Suteki!_

"Ano… narumi-sensei? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh sorry about that. Anyway, why don't we all take a rest now…"

"Ne, Narumisensei… Is it really okay to leave Mikan to that guy?" Tsubasa stared at Natsume. His voice was enough to be heard by the ruby-eyed boy. He was successful to catch his attention and earned him a fierce look.

"Don't worry, Andou-sempai. He won't do anything stupid to Mikan," Hotaru assured him.

"Demmo…"

"Let's go, Ruka. Oyasumi, sempai, Narumi-sensei…" Then Hotaru looked towards Natsume. "Sweet dreams, Hyuuga boy."

Natsume cursed silently. _Hyuuga boy? My ass! Those two are really up to something. And that Ruka... I've never seen him acting like a love struck teenager_, he thought while he watched the couple leave.

"Tengo hambre… I want some fluff puffs…" He was surprised when the girl moaned in her sleep. _Jeez, she even talks food in her sleep…_

He stared the sleeping Mikan in his arms. He felt again that something warm touched his chest. Yet again, he couldn't name the strange feeling. He sighed.

_You idiot… Look at you… I'll never allow you to be in this state again…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**KKRRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!**

"Hmmm… Is it morning already?" Mikan yawned and reached for the alarm clock. She had her own room the day after she slept in Natsume's room for the second time.

"Cielos! I'm gonna be late for class!" She shrieked and hurriedly went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, put on her uniform, grabbed her bag then rushed out her room.

_Whew! That training helps a lot_, Mikan thought as she rushed on the hallway. _At this rate, I'll be at class before narumi-sensei arrives._

Their room was just in the next block. She smiled and picked up her pace… Only to gasp aloud when she saw Natsume suddenly came from a corner!

It was too late to stop. Her instincts started to work. She was an inch away from the boy when Mikan shifted her weight on her left foot and whirled clockwise. Her shoes squeaked as she pivot. Her hand swayed gracefully. Finally, she landed on her right foot.

"Darn it, Natsume! Don't pop from a corner like that! I could have bumped into you, you know!" Mikan yelled, still catching her breath.

"So what else is new?" Natsume sneered. He was able to hide his surprise at what Mikan did. _What was that move she did just now? Her reflex has improved way too good._

"I don't want to pick a fight with you on the first day of class. Now come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry," Mikan retorted.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted as she entered the room.

"Ohayou, Mikan," Yuu replied. "Better take your seat, here comes Narumi-sensei." Mikan hurriedly went to her seat.

"Good morning, my dear students," Narumi greeted. "Today we have an exchange student from our branch in Spain."

"Oh right, I remember Sumire went to Spain last week," Anna whispered.

"Yeah. And they sent a student from Spain in exchange," Nonoko whispered back.

_And boy, I got a lot of petty threats and tongue-lashing before she left_, Mikan pondered, her sweat dropped.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Stay away from Natsume, my love!" Sumire said firmly, her index pointing at Mikan. "Don't you ever disturb or annoy him no matter what!"

Mikan was dragged by Sumire at the back of the dormitory the night before her departure.

"I'll be gone for a couple of months but even though I'm in Spain, I still got my eyes on you. So you better be careful on your moves on my Natsume!"

"My Natsume? My foot! She isn't even Natsume's girlfriend," whispered by the one of the member of Natsume-Ruka fans club.

"What was that you're saying?" Sumire hissed, her whiskers suddenly appeared.

"N-nothing, M-ma'am…"

"Mikan…"Sumire spoke in low tone. "…Since I'll be away for months… If by any chance… Natsume gets in trouble… And you're the only one around who can help him… Please do so…"

The brunette smiled. "Of course, Sumire. Don't you worry. And take care of yourself when you get there."

"Absolutely."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Now children, I want you to be nice to him, okay?" Mr. Narumi winked at Natsume. _Especially you, Natsume. _"You may come in now…"

A tall young man went inside the room. "Oh's and Ah's were heard coming from the students. The boy had bluish-purple hair with long fringes that matched his eyes—deep set and the faintest of purple. He had a firm chiselled mouth that curved into a smile. He was definitely handsome.

He earned admiring looks from the female students. The boys, on the other hand, were envious of him. Others remained emotionless… Especially the raven-haired boy at the back.

Mikan yawned. She wasn't paying attention until she heard the soft gasps. _What's all the fuss? _She lazily looked towards the newcomer. Her eyes went wide at the sight and were filled with excitement. She managed to contain her shriek.

Natsume sighed sharply. Who the hell is this guy? There's something familiar about him… He looked at Mikan and frowned at her expression.

"Everyone, this is Mizu Suijin. He has the Alice of water. Like Natsume, he's also a special star student."

"It's an honor to be here. Please to meet you all," Mizu lowered his head to the class.

* * *

**And let's leave it like that for the meantime… Hehehe… Pls review… Suggestions? Reactions? Violent reactions are just fine…******** Next stuff, What was Mikan's life in Spain? Who is Mizu Suijin and what is his relationship with Mikan? Finally, the story behind her tattoo. Find out all in the 2****nd**** part of this chapter -- ****The Exchange Student Part 2**


	6. CHAPTER 4: The Exchange Student Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice ain't mine. sigh**

**Again, lo siento, gomenasai, sorry for updating soooooo late. I've been very busy for the past weeks. Anyway, here's the second part of this Chapter. Hope you like it…**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4: The Exchange Student Part 2**

"It's an honor to be here. Please to meet you all," the purple-eyed boy bowed.

"He's so good-looking!"

"Man! I wish I was that popular with the girls!"

"Kawaii!"

"Mr. Suijin can even control the water from a person's body," Mr. Narumi explained.

_Water? Now I remember him… How come he's here?_ Natsume thought with a grim face.

Mikan surveyed her classmates and smiled. _You never fail to attract attention, you sinfully handsome delinquent!_ She waved at the boy at the boy. "Mizu-kun! Over here!"

Mizu grinned when she saw Mikan. "So there you are, brat…"

"A-re? You two know each other?" Koko asked.

"Mizu and Mikan went to same class back in Spain," Mr. Narumi replied. "You may take the seat beside Mikan."

"Yes, sir…" Mizu walked towards Mikan. "Hello, brat…"

"Shizukani! And I told you not to call me brat anymore!" Mikan pouted. "So this was your surprise eh?"

"Si. And I did surprise you, didn't I?" Mizu grinned.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. And look at my classmates now… Jeez! You're really a head-turner!"

"Can't help it, señorita." He winked at Mikan. "You have a good-looking partner."

"Partner?!?"

Mikan's head sprung towards her friends. "Eh? A-ano… W-we were p-partners during practices in track and field back in S-Spain. R-right Mizu?" She gave Mizu a fierce look.

The purple-eyed lad nodded in reply. "Si." _I hate it when you look at me like that. It's sending me chills._

Mr. Narumi clapped his hands to get the class's attention. "Now class, eyes in front. We still have time to discuss a lesson or two." But the school bell already rang.

"A-re? Is it really time already?" He looked at his watch and sighed. "Oh well… See you tomorrow my dear students."

"Now look what you've done," Mikan watched Mr. Narumi leave the room. "Because of the commotion you've created, we didn't even have our lesson—" she stopped when she saw Mizu walked towards the raven-haired boy. _Masa ka… What are you planning to do, Mizu?_

"Black Cat…" A corner of Mizu's lips twitched.

"Dark Phantom…" Natsume growled.

"Ah, so you still remember me… It's been years… Good thing you still recognize me."

"…"

"How's the famous Natsume Hyuuga?"

"…"

"I see you're still quiet as ever…"

"What do you want?" Natsume asked in a dangerous low tone.

"Oh nothing…" Mizu grinned.

"You didn't tell me you two know each other…" Mikan was surprised.

"Lo siento, señorita. I forgot," Mizu replied, placing his arm around Mikan's shoulder. "He's a former comrade."

Mizu saw a flicker of emotion on Natsume's eyes. His lips curved into a self-satisfying grin. _Well, Well… What do we have here? A jealous black cat, eh?_

Natsume stood up from his desk. "Let's go, Ruka."

"N-Natsume… Wait…" Mikan attempted to stop the boy.

"It's alright, Mikan." Mizu said in a soft voice. "I'll talk to him later." He held Mikan's hand and smiled. "Come on, I've got presents for you from the group."

Mikan's eyes sparkled and momentarily forgot Natsume. "Really? How are they?"

"They're wacky as ever except for you-know-who, still laconic as ever." Mizu grinned. "And they miss you."

Mikan sighed. "I miss them too…"

"How about me?" the purple-eyed lad used his oh-so-charming voice. "Don't you miss me?"

Mikan pinched his cheeks. "Knock it off, Mr. Playboy!" She went inside Mizu's room first. "Your charm won't work on me!"

The boy laughed. "Now that's a rare kind."

"So what have you got for me?"

"Oh yeah, hold on." Mizu grabbed his knapsack. "Here, catch."

Mikan's sweat dropped and almost fell comically. "What were you guys thinking?" She placed the "presents" on the table. "A 4.8 inches American derringer and a 3-inch Swiss knife?" The brunette shook her head. "This is a school for crying out loud! What do I need these for?"

"For missions, of course," Mizu replied casually while opening a Ponta juice drink. "And for protection as well."

"Hmpf! You know very well that I can take care of myself, even without a gun and knife." Mikan raised her chin indignantly. "And missions here are done by the members of the dangerous ability group! Remember that I'm in special ability!"

"Uh-uh.. Not for long," the boy sat on the couch. "Aside from Nullification Alice, you also got the ability to enter and alter dreams. And on top of all, you can make a person see his worst fear just by listening to your voice…"

"What are you insinuating?" Soft furrows formed on Mikan's forehead.

"That your Alice is no longer categorized as a special ability… You're in dangerous ability type now."

"What?!?" Mikan bolted from her seat. "¡Estas bromeando!"

"No, señorita." Mizu said in a coaxing tone. "Don't worry no one will know about that. And you mustn't tell even your bestfriend, Hotaru. Speaking of that raven-haired friend of yours, she's way cuter in personal compared to pictures." The boy grinned.

"Uh-oh. She isn't available. You don't wanna mess with Ruka, her boyfriend." Mikan looked fiercely at Mizu. Then the girl sighed. "B-but why can't I tell Hotaru?"

"Idiot…" Mizu brushed his knuckles on Mikan's chin. "There no way you want your friends to get involve with our kind of work, don't you?" The purple-eyed boy grinned at Mikan. "Just like what your loved one had been doing to his friends…"

"L-loved one?" The brunette stammered. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Oh come on, Mikan." Mizu moved closer to Mikan and whispered. "I already knew the person whom you really care about… It's the black cat, isn't it?"

Mikan's cheeks flushed deep shades of red. "I h-haven't t-told you a-anyone about that e-except Hotaru! H-how did you know?"

"I cannot read minds but I can read your facial expressions," he smiled sweetly.

"A-am I that transparent?"

"Si, señorita." He raised Mikan's chin. "Look at you. You're blushing. Back in the classroom you blushed as well. And that happens whenever Natsume's around."

"You're wrong!"

"Really?" The boy teased her more. "Admit it, you're in love with the black cat. Or much better if I ask him what he feels."

"Yamero yo!" Mikan hissed. "Stop teasing me!" From auburn, Mikan's eyes turned darker shade of brown. She stood still and faced the boy.

Mizu's sweat dropped. "H-hey M-Mikan… Ochitsuite…" His voice trembled. "C-calma, señorita…" He held his breath.

Mikan blinked then realized that she almost snapped. Her eyes widened as it turned to its original color. "Gomenasai!"

The boy sighed in relief. "Come here, brat." He pulled Mikan to sit beside him. "That's one of the reason I asked our boss to allow me to be the exchange student here… You can fully control your Nullification Alice but not your ability to make people see their worst fears… You almost used that on me awhile ago…"

"Really… I'm so sorry…" Mikan sobbed. "I d-didn't mean to--… I m-mean you k-know I--"

Mizu held Mikan close to him. "Hush now… It's okay. Don't think about it." He let Mikan buried her face to his chest.

"Eversince I discover this ability, I tend to get emotional even over a small thing. I don't know why…"

"And that again is why I'm here…" Mizu replied. "If possible, the whole group would come here for you but they have missions to finish." He held her chin and wiped Mikan's tears. "We still have a month or two to fix that attitude of yours."

He winked at the brunette. "Genki o dashite! Where's the strong-willed Mikan I met in Spain?"

Mikan sniffed. "What I'm really worried about is if I can control my emotions as to not to accidentally use my Alice and blow my cover."

"I told you not to worry. I'll help you." Mizu yawned. "But meantime, let me sleep first. I just arrived here from Spain today and went straight to class." He yawned again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Mikan burst out. "Get some rest. Call me when you wake up, I'll take you to Central Park."

"Now there's the cheerful Mikan I know," the boy smiled.

"Hm. I'm okay now. Thanks to you, DP!"

"It's Mizu. Don't call me that here. You'll blow our covers up," he grinned.

Mikan walked towards the door. "Alright then, Mizu-kun." She stuck her tongue out. "Ja ne!"

_Hasta luego, Nightwind…_ Mizu thought.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Nightwind… Who'd ever thought that the owner of that name is the gullible Mikan_, the brunette thought as she remembered her first day in Spain.

**FLASHBACK**

**/Two Years Ago at Alice Academy, Spain Branch/**

_Whoah! Alice Academy sure is grand_, Mikan told herself as she stood at the front gate of the academy. But how come they didn't send anyone to pick me up at the airport? Darn it! She took a deep breath before approaching the guard at the gate.

"Excuse me…"

"Si?" The guard replied.

_Eh? What did he say?_ Mikan scratched her head. She cleared her throat. "Good-evening. I-am-Mikan-Sakura… from-Japan," she sounded like a robot while trying to explain her purpose.

But the guard just stared at her as if he did not understand what she said. _Oh no… This ain't good… Hey! Wait a sec…_ She took the letter Mr. Narumi gave her and gave it to the guard. Then she showed her one-star pin and emblem of Alice Academy. _Hope this works…_

"¡Ah! Hola!" The guard exclaimed after reading the letter. He opened the gate and let Mikan in. "¡Lo siento, señorita!" He returned the letter. "¿Como esta usted?"

"Huh? A-ano… Eto…" Mikan stammered. What the heck were those words Narumi-sensei thought me? Jeez! Why am I so forgetful? She thought hard. Oh! Now I remember! "N-no h-hablado Español…"

"Oh…" The guard nodded. "I'm sorry, señorita. I thought you speak Spanish. Anyway, I'm Alejandro. Good thing you found this place."

"Yeah… Being in a foreign country really is tough especially when you don't know how to speak its language… Doing signs and signals, if you know what I mean."

Alejandro laughed. "Si. I get it. Anyway, you better get going now. The faculty room is in that building, ground floor, second room to the right."

Mikan followed where the guard was pointing at. "I-is that s-so?" She gulped. "D-do I r-really need to pass t-through that f-forest?"

"Sorry to say but… Yes," the guard replied. "Run along now, señorita…"

"S-sou desu ka…" Mikan swallowed again. "Right. I'm going…"

"¡Que tenga suerte!" Alejandro waved at Mikan. "That means good luck!"

"Hai! Arigatou!" Mikan started to walk towards the forest. _This reminds me of the Northern forest…_

She went further inside the forest. Her knees started to shake when she heard twigs snapped and rustles from the trees. _This is so creepy… _

Mikan was half way from the other end of the forest when suddenly three figures with masks on their faces appeared in front of her. She managed to contain from shrieking.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?" One of the figures said.

"A Japanese girl!" The other stranger uttered. "It's been years since the last time we had a Japanese student here."

"Well then… Shall we start the party, little miss?" Mikan could sense that the two were grinning underneath their masks.

"L-let me pass… O-or y-you'll be sorry…" Mikan acted tough.

"Ooh… Scary…" The two figures laughed while the third figure remained silent. "Get her!"

One of the figures grabbed Mikan's arm and pulled her off the road. "Iie! Let me go!" Mikan's heart pumped hard as fear crawled her veins. _No! Oh please someone help me!_ Mikan screamed in her mind. _I must do something!_

He kicked the person grabbing her. She was able to break loose and ran as fast as she could. She moved swiftly in the darkness, dodging somewhat invisible blows thrown by her pursuer. _T-they're going to kill me!_

"Man! That girl runs fast! She's like the wind or something!"

"You said it! She can even dodge my Alice of shockwaves." The figure ran faster. "Darn it! Where's that man? He's late!"

From the shadows of the forest, a pair of keen eyes was watching the scene. _She can easily move through the darkness. And whoah! What speed… _He stretched from a branch he was sitting. _I can't clearly see her from here. Better move closer. _

"What the heck's going on?" Mikan was already catching her breath. "Somebody help me!" She yelled.

She looked back to see if her attackers were still after her. Hope emerged when she saw them far behind her. _But wait… Where's the other one?_

Suddenly she bumped onto someone. She gasped when she saw it was the other stranger.

"Got you…" He grabbed Mikan's arm firmly.

"How did you--… Alice of Levitation…" Mikan's eyes grew wide when she saw herself floating together with the stranger.

The silent stranger landed Mikan softly on the ground, still grabbing her arm. She saw other two walking towards them.

"Look, I found this kid hiding in the trees while we were chasing that girl. I think he's spying on us." Mikan saw one of her attackers carrying a five-year old boy.

"Spying eh? You know what to do, pal." Mikan was horrified on what her attackers might do with the boy.

"I want my mommy," the little boy said with teary eyes. "¡Señorita, ayudeme, por favor!" Mikan's eyes widened yet again when she saw the one throwing shockwaves at her during the chase aimed his Glock at the little boy.

"H-hey! W-what are you planning to do with that boy?" Mikan shrieked but the lads with masks just ignored her. The little boy started to cry.

"No, don't! Don't hurt the boy!" Mikan yelled. Looking at the teary-eyed boy, she forgot all her fears, thinking only how save the kid. She summoned all her strength and pushed the guy grabbing her and held the little boy on her arms.

"Whoah! Caramba! For a little niña like you, you really move so fast."

"Don't come near us!" Mikan's eyes turned into slits. "Don't worry, little one. I'm going to protect you from these bullies."

"Come on now, don't make this hard for us. Yo, Silver, get her." The boy with the Levitation Alice started to float towards them.

"I said don't come near us!" Mikan emitted a blue light from her body. The boy fell on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright? Why you little--… I can't use my Alice!" The boy with the Alice of Shockwaves muttered.

"Don't worry, Deathstalker. I'll handle this… What the—I can't use mine either!"

From auburn, Mikan's eyes turned into darkest brown. _H-hold on…__Why am I seeing this? _"Snake…" She murmured.

"What are you mumbling there?" The one called Deathstalker shouted.

"Snakes… They're… all over you…" Mikan's voice was low. "They're crawling towards you…"

"What the hell—" Deathstalker suddenly became nervous and started to shake his hands like crazy. "No! Stop it! Get away from me! KC, help me!"

The brunette's eyes, in its darkest color, flickered as realization flooded her. _Now I get it… So this is the extent of my Alice, eh?_ Her lips twitched.

"Deathstalker, what's happening to you?" KC shouted. "Y-you're bleeding!"

"N-no! I've been bitten!" The boy gasped.

"Hey you! You're KC, right?" Mikan yelled. "I won't move so much if I were you. You don't want to fall from that abyss, right?"

"What abyss—" He stopped from his tracks. Sweat formed from his forehead. What he saw was a bottomless abyss in front of him. And when he looked from his back he saw the same thing. "Get me out of here!" He choked the words.

_Ah! At last! A better view…_ The shadow sat again from a branch a few meters away from Mikan. _Hmm… I see... She has that Alice eh?_ The shadow thought. _Interesting… She made Deathstalker see his worst fear. But how come he's bleeding?_ The shadow fell in deep thought. _She also made KC believed that he's in the middle of the abyss…_

_Oh now I get it! Eventhough they're just hallucinating, she's talking directly to their brains making their fears real. I better go there now before those three get in more trouble._ He jumped from the tree and started to walk towards Mikan. _Let's get a clear view of this interesting girl…_

"Satisfied from sightseeing, Dark Phantom?" Silverfox said nonchalantly.

"What are you—" Mikan stopped in mid sentence as she sensed another figure from her behind.

"My, what interesting Alice you got there…" the newcomer uttered.

The brunette saw the guy whom Silverfox called Dark Phantom emerged from the forest. She quickly hid herself to the shadows of the trees. _Oh shoot! I've lost control of those two!_ She thought when she saw them walking towards the new guy.

"Darn it, DP! What took you so long?" Deathstalker shouted.

"That girl's dangerous!" KC shook his head. "Man! She's scary…"

"Lo siento, amigos but I have to see her capabilities."

_My capabilities? Why? Who are these guys?_ Mikan thought with a confused face.

"It's alright, Miss." The little boy in Mikan's arm spoke. "No se asuste," he continued and smiled at her sweetly.

"Huh? N-nani?" Mikan was dumbstruck. _What the heck's going on?_

"Daijobu desu…" The little boy held her hand in assurance.

"¡Hola señorita!" the new lad spoke. "Sorry for causing you trouble." Mikan saw him walked towards her and with the help of the moon's rays, she saw a pair of purple eyes in its deepest color.

_Oh… He's so handsome!_ She wanted to kick herself when she realized what she was doing. _Oh shoot! Darn it, Mikan! You don't have time to admire your enemy!_

"Don't come any closer!" She held the little boy tightly.

"Don't worry, sister. My big brothers' not going to harm you."

"Big brothers? Now wait just a minute! Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Mikan trembled in controlled anger.

"We'll explain it when we get to the Principal's office. Now come out of there, we're not really the bad guys here."

Mikan took a calming breath and walked towards the group. And when a ray of moonlight shone on Mikan's face, it was the purple-eyed boy's turn to be stunned.

"Rinako…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So here we are…"

Inside the room, Mikan saw an old man sitting behind his table. _He must be over sixty or something…_

His silver hair glistened from the lights of the grand chandelier. Fine lines were clearly visible as he smiled at Mikan. Despite the old man's age, he was still fit and formidable.

"Ah finally you're here," the old man spoke. "I'm Alessandro Hasegawa. Please have a seat."

The purple-eyed lad nudged Mikan when she didn't budge. "Mikan?"

"H-Hai… G-Gomenasai…" She whispered and walked towards Mr. Hasegawa.

"Konbanwa, I'm Mikan Sakura. Please to meet you, sir."

"Si. I've been expecting you since Mr. Narumi told me about you," he nodded and signaled the purple-eyed boy to come forth. "You've already met this guy. But nonetheless, this is Mizu Suijin, one of the special-star students here. During missions he is the Dark Phantom of the Arcangelion."

"Huh? M-Missions? A-Arcangelion?"

"Right. And those three are also part of the group." He continued pointing to the three boys at the door.

"We brought your luggage," the blonde boy carried Mikan's things on the room.

"A-Arigatou…" Mikan thanked the boy.

The boy with silver hair, on the other hand, nodded at her and made curtsey. _He doesn't speak much_, Mikan thought.

"Yo!" The red-haired boy suddenly stood beside Mikan and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Alex…" It was the silver-haired boy… His voice was low but it sent shivers from Alex's back. He removed his arm from Mikan's shoulder and made at peace sign at the boy.

Alex smiled at Mikan. "Sorry for causing you such troub—" the red-haired boy suddenly stop and winced in pain.

"Oh no! You're hurt!" Mikan shrieked when she saw blood stains on his shirt. "I'm so sorry—"

"Don't worry, I can fix that," the little boy suddenly spoke at the door and walked towards Alex. He moved his hand above the wound and healed it. He smiled at Mikan then run towards Mr. Hasegawa. "Granpa!"

"Ah Natsume! How's my grandchild?" the old man let the little sat on his lap.

_Natsume?!_ Mikan barely contain her gasp. Pain crossed her heart when she remembered the boy with red orbs. _Of all names that can be given to a boy, why that name?_

All where caught at the little boy's cheerfulness except for Mizu who was intently watching Mikan's expressions. _Could it be?_

"Now, now, children… We have settle things out first." Mr. Hasegawa turned to Mizu. "Well, Mizu? How did Mikan do in the test?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Mikan exclaimed. "What test? And what is this Archy Lion? And this secret agent stuff? Can somebody explain what the heck's going on?"

"Hold you're horses, Mikan." Mizu calmed the brunette. "Here take a seat." The boy took Mikan to the couch.

"Let me explain," Mr. Hasegawa cleared his throat. "First of all, it's Arcangelion not Archy Lion." Everyone's sweat, except Mikan, dropped.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura, these boys may look like just ordinary students with Alices but you're looking at the academy's top secret agents. They all belong to Arcangelion. It is a group of secret agents who do missions for the academy. They are also bound to protect the students here from people with dark intentions." Mr. Hasegawa explained.

"And aside from the academy's principal, I'm also the Arcangelion's commander. But the group calls me Granpa. Now let me start with Mizu. He's the Dark Phantom. He has the Alice of Water. The blondie here is Alex. He's the Deathstalker and possesses the Alice of Shockwaves. The Glock he's holding is sort of ability control device. He also uses that to aim perfectly at his targets."

Mikan saw Alex held his palms together and bowed at her as if telling her: "I'm so sorry for using my Alice on you". She smiled at the boy and gestured that it was okay.

"Beside Alex is Yuri," the old guy continued. "He's the dashing Knightcrawler or KC for short. He has the Alice of Agility. He can move as fast as the speed of light."

_Dashing? You said it. Everyone's so good-looking! Am I in Mount Olympus or something? I bet Mr. Hasegawa's handsome to during his teens_, Mikan thought as she saw the resemblance on little Natsume.

"The one standing over there at the corner is Andrei, the Silverfox. Sometimes, we call him plain "Silver". He's the whiz kid, the brain of the group."

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Mikan whispered.

The old man chuckled. "Si. But I think that will be changed from now on."

Mikan was about to ask something but she held her tongue when Mr. Hasegawa spoke. "Now everyone, I want to here your comments about Ms. Mikan."

Mizu cleared his throat. "I saw Mikan's determination and how she act in pits of danger. She clearly proved that she's worthy to be here. She even caught the hearts of these three heartthrobs even if they haven't showed it yet."

The purple-eyed boy looked at the three lads. "I never thought you would easily get their hearts. Those three are very popular here with the girls. But I really don't get it why they refuse to date those pretty girls out there especially Andrei."

"Because you're a womanizer unlike us," Andrei replied nonchalantly.

"Look, I'm just being friendly with my fans." Mizu made himself looked innocent.

"Friendly, my foot!" Yuri smirked. "You've dated most of the female students here!"

"Not really, Yuri." Mizu replied and then turned to Alex. "You've been also dating a certain girl in the somatic type, don't you?" He grinned as Alex blushed.

"Come to think of it, I haven't dated that cute girl yet." Mizu teased.

Alex aimed his Glock at the purple-eyed boy. "Cielos! I'm just kidding, amigo!" Mizu raised his hands.

"Now, now children, calm down," Mr. Hasegawa tried to contain his laughs. Whether others may find his boys aloof or playboy, he knew one thing is for sure: the knights of Arcangelion will risk their lives especially when a girl is involved.

The old man cleared his throat. "I need to hear the other's comments about Mikan."

"She's in!" Alex and Yuri replied in unison. Andrei raised his thumb in reply.

"So it's settled then," Mr. Hasegawa nodded. "Ms. Mikan Sakura, you proved that you're worthy to be a student in Spain branch. Moreover, the academy needs a spirited and determined student to protect the students. So from hereon, you will be trained together with these boys as secret agents. Mizu will be your partner on your missions."

It took seconds before Mr. Hasegawa's words penetrated Mikan's thick skull. "EHHH?!!" Mikan stood as she exclaimed. "I will become what?!"

"¡Calma, señorita!" the little boy giggled. "Granpa said you'll become one of us."

"Us? Y-you mean you're also a m-member of this group?" Mikan asked wide-eyed.

"Yup! I'm Natsume, also called The Healer. I'm the medical specialist of the group though I'm not much of a fighter." the little boy pouted. "I don't go on missions like they do. Granpa said I'm still too young. I can only go out and be on their missions when one of them is hurt which I rarely do since they usually finish their missions without a scratch."

"Go out? How?" Mikan asked in bewilderment.

"Well, you see aside from the Alice of Healing, I also possess the Alice of Teleportation." The little boy replied.

"I see… B-but t-this is so s-sudden. I mean being a member of this group," Mikan shook her head. "I was sent here to study and enhance my Alice. I don't think I can do--"

"You'll do just fine," Mizu coaxed her.

"Uhmm… Do I also get a nickname or something?" The brunette grinned.

"Oh that? Hmm… Let me see…" Mizu thought for a moment. The others did the same thing.

"Oh crap! I can't think of a name that suits you." Alex muttered.

"Same here," Yuri added.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll have that name soon. Whatever that name is," Mikan replied with sparkle in her eyes.

It only took Mikan less than a year to learn everything that had to be learned as a secret agent. From a crack shot to a black belter. During missions, Mikan and Mizu maimed all their enemies. She can evade her enemy's attacks with her swiftness.

Her missions were usually done at night so she was trained to move from the darkness with ease and strike her opponent before they could notice her.

Her enemies compared Mikan to phantasm at night. Her ability to move from the darkness like the wind was exceptional. Thus, from these perspectives, she earned the named Nightwind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The members of Arcangelion indulged their selves in sports and other activities to enhance their extraordinary skills as well as their Alices. Little Natsume was an exemption since he was still too young. He's one of the bright students who still preferred to play with children his age. He's still a kid after all.

Yuri, the Knightcrawler, is one of the members of the varsity in basketball. He uses his agility and flexibility through his steals and fastbreaks. He wore a specialized wristbands and weights on his legs to limit his power.

Alex, the American-Japanese lad, a.k.a. Deathstalker, is expert in shooting. He would never miss a strand of hair even in a semi-dark room. At the age of fourteen, he won two consecutive years of being the champion in archery and rifle shooting. He taught Mikan how to be a sharpshooter during her training.

Andrei, the fifteen-year old silent-type and the eldest member of the group, is a computer whiz. He could crack codes in less than a minute. He became a member of the technical group as a software developer. He designed computer scripts with specialized codes which were used in protecting the academy's secret files and database. As the Silverfox, he was the guy behind the successful missions of the Arcangelion. He possessed the Alice of Levitation and Alice of Electricity but barely used the latter. He became Mikan's big brother during her training.

Mizu, the Dark Phantom was a charmer. He and Mikan were in track and field team. He was also Mikan's partner during their missions. He taught Mikan all kinds of martial arts. He might be a happy-go-lucky type but he becomes serious when he's on missions.

These four handsome lads protected Mikan like their little sister. Anyone who messes with their princess gets a taste of their wrath.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_By the way, I haven't asked Mizu why he called me Rinako when he first saw me_, Mikan stretched from the couch. _I almost totally forgot about that…I'll let Mizu sleep a little longer. I'll ask about that later. Darn, where did Hotaru and Ruka have gone to? Oh well, better take a walk to the forest. _

She combed her hair and tied it in pigtails. _I miss this hairstyle_, she grinned at herself. She grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.

The forest is still the same. She walked further inside the forest until she saw her secret place and gasped at the scene. The bayou! This place never failed to surprise me. It's breathtaking as the day I first saw it!

Mikan immediately removed her sandals and jacket then ran towards the bayou and knelt beside it. She saw the crystal clear water as she bent to see her reflection. She removed her pigtails and let her hair loose. Then picked a wildflower and placed it in her ear. _Now you look like a water nymph_, the brunette told herself and smiled at her reflection.

Suddenly Mikan sat still and frown at the sight that caught her attention. She leaned over closer to the water and stared herself particularly to that part of her chest. It's been years but till now she still doesn't know what to feel or think whenever she sees that thing.

Oh her left chest, just a little over her breast was the mark of the black cat. Tattooed on her fair skin was a flame azalea in its fullest bloom. Below the flower was the initials _N.H._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**FLASHBACK**

"No! Don't go there!" Mikan shouted while holding Natsume's arm.

"You idiot! Let go of me!" Natsume yelled. "You'll end us both dead! I told you not to come here!"

"No! I won't! Even if your missions are not against your principles, you're still risking you're life!" Mikan persisted. "I don't want… you… to get hurt… again…" She sobbed. "I don't understand why you have to indulge yourself in these situations."

For a fleeting moment, a faint emotion crossed Black Cat's eyes. Then it turned again to its coldest stare. "Then you leave me no choice," Natsume's voice was cold and dangerous.

He pushed and pinned Mikan to the ground. "You might use your Nullification Alice on me. If I'm right, this will help me hold back your Alice."

Mikan's eyes grew wide when the boy unbuttoned her blouse exposing a portion of her chest. Again, she saw the coldness in the boy's red orbs and something akin to pain and indecisiveness.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously. Natsume remained silent. He moved closer to Mikan. "This will teach you not to interfere on my missions again." Then the boy filled the space between them and covered Mikan's surprised mouth with his.

Mikan, unable to move with Natsume's hasty action, was filled with sudden rush of emotions she barely recognized. Her heart pumped hard as if her chest's going to explode. She couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, Mikan felt a prick of pain on her soft skin. She gasped and tried to break lose but Natsume won't even bulge. The pain was getting unbearable. It felt like her skin's burning.

All Mikan cries were contained as Natsume never let go of her mouth. And when she couldn't take any more of the pain, she fainted.

When Mikan woke up, she saw Hotaru's worried face. She was already in her room. "Natsume brought you here. He didn't say anything though I really don't get what's with her face. I seldom see the Black Cat with emotions," the genius inventor said then unbuttoned Mikan's blouse and stared at the tattoo, still drenched with fresh blood.

"H-hotaru… Don't tell anyone about this," Mikan said, her throat still sore from crying.

"You better tell me everything or I'll hunt that Natsume down!" Hotaru said in low voice but her eyes were in flames. The brunette remained silent. "Speak!" Hotaru yelled.

Mikan sighed. She was still in pain but knowing Hotaru, she wouldn't get a decent sleep unless she answered all Hotaru's questions.

A week after the incident, Mikan flew to Spain for her training.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mikan stare at her tattoo again. Her wounds were already healed for the past years but for some reason, the blood from the tattoo didn't even lose its color. It formed the color of the flame azalea… flaming red.

Unconsciously, Mikan touched her lips. _H-He kissed me… That was my first kiss_, the girl thought. She closed her eyes. _If we were in different situation when he did that, it would have been a very romantic and wonderful memory_. She remembered Natsume's firm lips.

Mikan's eyes flew open when she realized what see was thinking. _Darn it! Why the heck did I remember that?_ She felt heat rose from her cheeks. She quickly took her clothes off and hurriedly jumped on the water and made a huge splash.

"Ah now that's better," the girl said when she emerged from the water. "Good thing this place is in the farthest part of the forest. I doubt it if the other students know this place."

She floated and stared at the sky. _I'll tell Hotaru about this place later_, she told herself and went under water.

Suddenly, Mikan, with her trained senses, felt that she wasn't alone anymore… that someone was watching her. And when she emerged from the water and looked up, she saw that familiar pair of ruby eyes. "Natsume!"

The raven-haired boy majestically stood at one of the rock. "First you invaded my room and now my private place… You will pay…" Natsume uttered and grinned… a devilish one…

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

¡Estas bromeando! - You must be joking!

¡_Hasta luego!_ - See you later.

¡Lo siento! - I'm sorry.

¿Como esta usted? - How are you?

No hablado Español. - I don't speak Spanish.

¡Que tenga suerte! - Good luck!

¡Ayudeme, por favor! - Please help me!

No se asuste. - Don't be scared.

* * *

**Alas! I've finished this chapter. Any comments? Violent reactions? Hehehe… Anyway, what does Natsume meant when he said the words "You will pay?" And with Natsume's devilish grin? Uh-oh… What's he thinking? And who's Rinako? Find out on the next chapter – The Revelation.**


	7. CHAPTER 5: The Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice ain't mine. sigh**

**Thank you so much for the support and touching comments you guys gave me. My gratitude and appreciation defy words. And for the nth time, I'm really sorry for updating so late. Much as I wanted to update fast, I couldn't. I've been busy and of course I wanted to furnish this chapter for your delights. However, I'm not quite sure if I made this chappie as good as the previous one. Lemme find out. This chapter is also for Ruka and Hotaru fans. She's kinda out of character here. Read on beloved readers.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Revelation**

_Damn! What's Mizu doing here?_ The boy with red orbs thought furiously. He summoned all control to remain calm when he saw Mizu fondly put his arms around Mikan. He had to leave the room or he would have thrown fireballs at the purple-haired boy.

Ruka almost smiled when he saw flames at his bestfriend's eyes. He left Natsume at the park and went to Hotaru's laboratory. He preferred to leave Natsume alone for the meantime than catch all the Black cat's fury.

"Oh there you are, Natsume." It was Persona's voice that broke Natsume's deep thoughts.

_Oh great… Just great... Another pest to ruin my day_, Natsume told himself. "What do you want? Do you have an errand for me?"

"Oh nothing. Just a short meeting at my office." Persona replied and sighed. "Come along now…"

Natsume frowned. _Now what's wrong with him? I've never seen him this bothered._

"So what's this meeting all about?" The boy asked impatiently when they entered Persona's office.

The mysterious teacher remained silent. He sat behind his table and removed his mask. Again he sighed and stared blankly on the floor.

Natsume frowned more. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers. "Speak up and let's be done with this meeting."

Persona cleared his throat. "I guess your wish has been granted."

"My what?!"

"You've been dying to get me out of your life even for just a day, right? Well congratulations you won't be seeing me for months… maybe years," he paused to see the boy's reaction. But Natsume just raised a brow. _Damn this kid, he surpassed me for being so cold and unemotional_, Persona thought. _Guess I've taught him so well to be like that._ "The faculty has decided to send me to Vienna to train some students there."

After seeing Persona's bothered face, Natsume can't help it to smile. "Now that's the kind of news I'd like to hear." _Finally! Freedom at last! And good riddance_, he thought. "_Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some other things to do."_

He was about to leave when Persona spoke again. "There's more. My absence may be the fun part for you but I doubt it if you'll like this particular part."

"And what is that?" Obviously, Persona caught Natsume's attention. He nodded in satisfaction. "I'll be out of your life but it doesn't mean that your trainings are over. As usual, you will have missions—"

"Stop beating around the bush and spit it out!" Natsume cut him off. Quite irritated.

"On your missions and trainings, you'll be having a team to work with, Natsume…"

"A team?!" Natsume shouted. "You must be kidding! Have you forgotten? I work alone!"

"Yeah, I know. But as you can see, I can't do anything about that. That isn't my decision, it's the organization's decision."

"Well do something about it! Darn it!" Natsume threw a fireball on one of Persona's priceless figurine.

"Hey! Don't wreck my office!" Persona calmed Natsume down. "I know how you feel. Why don't you look at it this way, having a team will make your dull days a little interesting, right? It's been years since you had a team. Don't you miss having one?"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh come on now… It wouldn't be that bad having a team. It's an organization's decision anyway. So we can't do much about that."

Natsume sighed sharply. "I guess I don't have any other choice, do I?" He sat on the couch. "And who might be these people I have to work with?"

"You already met him awhile ago back in your classroom. Remember the boy with the Alice of Water?"

"You mean Mizu?" Natsume grimaced.

"Yeah. He was one of your former comrades, right? That would make it less stressful for you." Persona replied. "I haven't met the other two though. Narumi said they had an intensive training in Spain so those boys are not going to be a burden for you."

"I see…" Natsume nodded. _So Mizu's here for training and missions. But what's he got to with Mikan?_

"Anyway, that's all for now. Narumi will introduce the rest of your team. And oh, by the way, I noticed that Mizu's fond of Mikan. Is she his girlfriend?" The mysterious teacher asked nonchalantly.

"How the heck should I know?" Natsume growled then stormed out of the room. _Girlfriend, my ass!_

The raven-haired boy muttered expletives and decided to go to the forest. That idiot! He gritted his teeth as a certain emotion slipped in… an emotion he thought he was not capable of feeling – Jealousy.

He gasped sharply at the thought. Jealousy? That's absurd! And ridiculous at the same time! However, thinking that Mizu and Mikan spent two whole years together in Spain and knowing the purple-eyed boy's reputation towards girls, Natsume wanted to burn him to ashes.

He was still battling with his emotions when he heard a huge splash. It came from the bayou! Someone discovered his private place… his sanctuary. _Darn it! Who could that be? With this mood I'm at now, I could burn that intruder. _Natsume jumped to the trees and went to the bayou.

He leaped and landed on the highest boulder near the water. _Now where's that intruder?_ Natsume surveyed the place and spotted something. _Female garments?_

Before he could think anything else, his intruder surfaced from the water. Wide auburn eyes met his red orbs. And for a moment, it was like time stood still. Shock crossed both on their faces. He was looking at the face that had been taunting him for the past years… _Mikan…_

From the clear water, he could see droplets of water dripping from her cheeks to her lovely chin… Luscious lips slightly open from breathing… Her long silky hair hanging on her shoulders… A waist he could probably span with his two hands… The way she threaded in the middle of the water, arms swaying gracefully… And the sun rays penetrating the leaves of the trees were illuminating her place.

The boy recovered first from the temporary enchantment. Still, he couldn't take his eyes off Mikan. She was like a siren… A water nymph… A goddess of river… _My angel…_

My angel? He sucked his breath. Now where did that idea came from? He shook the idea from his head and started to climb down from the boulder. "You invaded my room and now my private place… You will pay…" He spoke slowly and grinned. A devilish one…

It was Mikan's turn to suck her breath. She rarely saw Natsume in that manner. It may be a grin, a devilish one from that matter, but it took all the animosity and coldness from Natsume's handsome face. He was like an ordinary boy… Without his unwanted Alice who enjoyed life to its fullest.

It was Natsume's soft cough that brought Mikan back to her senses. His words finally penetrated her brain.

Her eyes became chinky. "Your private place? I don't see your name posted anywhere. Not in the trees… Not even under the water." _What's he doing here? _Mikan panicked from the inside._ And I thought I could swim here wearing only my birth suit. Good thing I left my under wears on._

She searched for the clothes. _Found it!_ She started to thread towards her clothes but Natsume burned it before she could even get out of the water.

"Why'd you do that? Darn it!" Mikan shrieked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you'll pay for invading my place…" Natsume took off his shirt and jumped to the water.

Mikan gasped. "Stay away from me!" She hurriedly went underwater and started to swim away from the boy.

"Hey! Wait!" Natsume went underwater and tried to catch Mikan.

Whenever he caught up with her, she swam faster to widen their gap. Finally he coped up with her again and grabbed her from her waist. He kicked from the water and surfaced with her. They were both gasping for air when they emerged.

"Let go of me!" Mikan wiggled to free herself from Natsume's arms.

"Stay still and let me catch my breath first! Goodness! Where'd you learn to swim like that?" Natsume said while gasping for air.

Mikan stilled her movement and let Natsume do the threading. She watched him catch his breath and felt guilty about it. _I know Natsume's strong but water is not his forte…_

The way she swam could pass for an Olympic swimmer or better. Mizu taught him everything about swimming in case she had missions on water.

Unconsciously she stared at his lips… Those sensuous lips that kissed her two years ago… She swallowed hard when she remembered again how firm those lips were and how she shivered the first time it touched hers. Her eyes moved upward only to gasp as her eyes met his.

"You're staring at my lips as if you're begging me to kiss you." Natsume said then grinned, flashing a perfect set of teeth. "Why you conceited –" Mikan stopped when he saw his face inching closer.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan's face flushed in deep shades of red.

The boy's face inched closer. Mikan could feel the soft breeze coming from Natsume's breath. Her heart was thumping violently when the boy stilled his face an inch from hers.

"You know I'm willing to oblige and give you the privilege to kiss me but I don't kiss my girl in front of a spectator." His stare passed over her shoulder. "Your boyfriend is here."

"M-my boyfriend? B-but I don't have –" She stopped again in mid sentence when she saw the flames in Natsume's eyes.

She looked behind her and saw Mizu standing on a boulder with equal grim set of lips as Natsume's. _What's with this two? I thought they were comrades before?_

"Mizu-kun, how'd you find me? I haven't told you about this place…" Mikan tried to break the tension from the two, unaware of Natsume's arm still on her waist.

Mizu remained silent. His eyes still locked on Natsume's then moved to Mikan and focused on the mark on Mikan's chest.

_So the bastard in Spain did tell the truth… She has the mark of Black Cat…_ For some reason, his heart constricted at the thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lastly, do a lap around the academy," Mizu instructed Mikan.

"Eh?! B-but that's a long way—"

"Stop complaining! We need to strengthen your stamina."

"B-but…"

"No more buts. Now run along, señorita." Mizu waved at her. "And be careful…" Mizu added softly.

Mikan pouted. "Oh alright! You boys really make it hard for me!" She gave Mizu a deadly look before running towards the forest then gritted her teeth when she heard Mizu's bark of laughter.

Hundred crunches and climbing and jumping on high places for warm up. And for the main training, bone-breaking martial arts, swimming two hundred meters, walking on dark places without tripping while solving hard puzzles on the way and doing parachutes from such a high place. And lastly, for a cool down, running around the academy. These were the special training Mizu made for Mikan.

_I never dream of doing these things everyday! Darn it! Does Narumi-sensei know about this?_ Mikan was in deep thought when she noticed that she was no longer familiar with the place.

_Uh oh, I must have taken the wrong turn._ She started to head back to where she came from but couldn't find the way out of the forest. Mikan calmed herself down. _I shouldn't panic. I'm going to be a member of an elite group._

She was walking for hours when she heard something. _Voices! I hear voices! It must be Mizu and the others looking for me!_ She sighed in relief and started to walk to the direction where she heard the voices.

"Hey guys, I'm here! Thank goodness! I was about to—" She stopped… Her eyes went wide a fraction… And held her breath… It wasn't Mizu and the others…

"Wow… Well, well, well… What a lucky day this is…" The boy with dark shades spoke. "We have a visitor guys and a cute one too." The other four guys grinned.

"What are you doing in a place like this, little girl?" The other boy spoke and walked towards Mikan.

"I w-was kinda l-lost… C-could you tell me the way out of this forest?" Mikan replied. _I must not panic… Darn! How come I can't see their nightmares? How the heck did I activate that Alice?_ She thought hard. _Darn it! I don't know how I did it._

"We can show you the way, miss… But come join our little party first."

"N-no… T-thanks. My friends must be worried by now…" Mikan stepped backward. "S-sorry to disturb you… I-I'll find the way out myself…"

"Not so fast, little miss." The boy grabbed Mikan's arm.

"Let me go!" She tried to pull her arm but the boy had a tight grip. "I said let go of me!" Fear started to crawl her skin. _Wait…_ _It… It was like… the first time I came here…_

"Yeah… That's it… It's another test, right? For me to become a member…" She looked at the boy grabbing her arm. "Alright now… Your plan's busted. You can let go of my arm… It's starting to hurt, you know…"

The group looked at each other for a while then burst out laughing. "What the heck are you talking about, girl?"

"I never thought Japanese girls are quite comical," one of the boys said, his shoulder still shaking from laughing.

"Cut the commercials and let's get on with the party," the leader of the group said grinning.

"Yeah!" The others replied in unison.

_Oh no… This is for real…_ Mikan used her full strength to break loose but the other three grabbed her other hand and legs. "No stop! Let me go!" She shouted hysterically. Then she saw the leader removed his jacket and walked towards them.

"No…" Tears started to form from Mikan's eyes. "Don't come near me…" She choked from her tears and sobs. _This… can't be… happening…_

Her heart was pounding hard as she saw the leader a few inches from her, "No! Stay where you are!" But the leader ignored Mikan and knelt beside her.

"Hmm… Soft skin…" The leader said while caressing Mikan's face.

"Don't touch me!" Mikan shrieked and bit the boy's hand.

"Why you little viper!" He shouted and slapped Mikan.

She tasted blood from her lips but ignored it. The pain inflicted by the boy made her temporarily forget her fear. _Why can't I use my Alice? Darn it! Just when I need it the most! I must think of something for me to escape… I must—_ Her eyes went wide when she felt the boy's lips on her cheeks. She quickly turned just in time to avoid him from kissing her lips.

"You're quick eh?" The boy grinned. "But let's see if you can do something about this!" Mikan gasped when the boy grabbed her shirt and ripped it.

Unable to move, the fear started to creep to the horrified brunette again. All her hopes flew away from her… _Somebody help me…_

Her eyes went wide again as the boy bent towards her. She was in panic… Tears started to cloud her sight… _Help me…_

A figure of a boy formed in her mind… The figure had hair as dark as the raven's feathers with pairs of red orbs… _Please… Please… Help me…_

She closed her eyes and finally shouted the figure's name. "Natsume!"

Suddenly Mikan's body emitted a blue light that momentarily blinded her ravagers. And from all the fear and pain she had been through, Mikan succumbed in a faint.

Back at the park, Alex saw the beam while they were waiting for Mikan. "Mizu, what's that blue light?" He pointed to the beam coming from the forest. It was like a laser bursting to the sky.

A sudden leap of fear stroke Mizu's heart. "Andrei, hurry!" Without a word, Andrei levitated together with Mizu and flew towards the light. Yuri dashed to the site while Alex and Nat teleported.

"What the heck just happened?" One of Mikan's attackers shouted when the light subsided. "That light almost blinded me…"

"Yeah. I thought I was a goner." The other one replied. "This kid is really something, right boss?"

But their leader remained silent. They saw his face became pale. "What is it, bro?"

"She said Natsume just before she fainted… And look at that…"

"Huh? Look where?"

"The thing on her chest, you idiots!"

It was glowing… More like blazing in its brightest red… Emitting a red flame… It was…

"The Black Cat's mark!" The boys exclaimed. "How come this girl has the mark of the famous Black Cat?"

But before they could think of an answer, a windstorm came and threw the group away from Mikan. It was Yuri. He gritted his teeth when he saw Mikan's clothes where ripped. He quickly removed his jacket and put it on the girl. He was cradling Mikan when Mizu and Andrei arrived.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Mizu took Mikan from Yuri and held her in his arms. But the girl was still unconscious. He muttered expletives while the silver-haired guy cursed silently when they saw the bruise on her lips.

Alex and Nat arrived last. They have to teleport meters away from the site. Alice of Teleportation belonged to The Healer and must not be seen by other students being used by a kid in Kindergarten division.

"When I arrived here… her clothes… were ripped—" Before Yuri could finish his sentence, Andrei started throwing lightning volts on Mikan's attackers while Alex used his Glock to shoot the ones who tried to run away.

"Hey guys, stop that! You shouldn't use Silverfox's and Deathstalker's Alices in public! You'll blow our cover!" Nat yelled.

"You can't stop them." Yuri spoke. "I've used Knightmare's Alice of Windstorm just a while ago when I saw those bastards surrounding Mikan."

"And look at Andrei… I've never seen him that angry," Mizu uttered then sighed. "Don't worry, Nat. Alex will just erase the part of their memories where they saw Arcangelion's Alices being used by us."

Mikan moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Andrei and Alex using their abilities on the group. "Yamero yo…" Her voice was hoarse. "That's enough!" She shouted and used her Nullification Alice to dispel their Alices.

"But Mikan, these guys—"

"I'm alright, Alex. Just a minor bruise. You guys just came in time."

"You sure you're okay?" Andrei asked her in a low voice but his eyes still showed fierceness for the boys who hurt her and fear for something that might happened to her.

She sweetly smiled at the silver-haired boy. "I'm fine, big bro. They'd be pushing up daisies before they could even have me."

Everyone sighed in relief. "Yup. That's the Mikan spirit alright."

"And as for you bastards, your memories will be erased from the time you saw Mikan in the woods." Alex aimed his gun at the group.

"Darn it! Knowing the true identities of the members of Arcangelion, this could have given us a lot of money!" The leader sneered. "And the girl who bears the mark of Black Cat…"

"Mark?" Mizu frowned. "That's absolutely ridiculous! She couldn't possibly have Natsume's mark." _Could she?_

"It's pointless to have a fight with you. Besides, I had the chance to kiss a precious girl…" The leader grinned. "She may be just a young kid from the outside but her body told me that she's enough of a woman…"

And that was it. Mizu's patience finally snapped. His eyes turned in its deepest shade of purple and instantly froze the boy.

"H-he's the… Dark… Phantom… Darn it…" The ice-covered boy thought before he lost consciousness.

"Caramba! Mizu, you didn't have to do that." Yuri shouted out. "We all know that he's lying. Right Mikan?" But the girl was already fast asleep in Mizu's arms.

"We better take her back to her room." Nat held Mikan's hand and examined her. "Except for the bruise, she's perfectly fine." The little kid bent and kissed Mikan. "There… I healed her bruise. You can take her to--" His sweat dropped. He saw fumes on his comrades' eyes except for Andrei who remained passive.

"Why you little pervert!" Alex hit him in the head.

"Come on you guys, knock it off." Mizu said, his eyes already returned to its original color. "Nat, teleport Mikan to her room. Yuri, tell grandpa about what happened here." Then he turned to Alex. "You know what to do about their memories, Andrei and I will search he place if there are any other students who saw our Alices."

Everyone went off to do their errands when Andrei spoke. "Do you think that guy's telling the truth?"

"I don't know… I mean I'm not quite sure if I should believe that bastard…" he paused. "…It's been ages since Black Cat decided to live in Japan…" _That guy… He didn't even write not even once!_

"Maybe the bastard told us that crap just to cover his humility." Andrei replied.

"Yeah. Maybe that's it. He was, after all, a leader of a gang. He told us that to save his pride. Besides, Mikan didn't say anything about Natsume…" _Or she doesn't want to talk about him at all…_

"Anyway, let's get this over with," the double silver boy, both his eyes and hair, started to search the place.

Mizu sighed. _I want to ask Mikan about the mark… But I don't know how I will react if she does have it…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mizu cleared his throat and whisked the thoughts away. "You know I can't sleep long…" Mizu said, "…without you by my side, querida." He added then flashed his most sensual smile at Mikan. She gasped when he felt Natsume tensed and the water grew warm.

"Now Mikan darling, we need to hurry up." He turned to Natsume. "Lo siento (I'm sorry), Black Cat but **my** Mikan and I need to talk in private." He cocked his head at the boy while emphasizing the word "my".

Mizu waved his hand. A portion of water formed into a hand. It lifted Mikan that made Natsume groan as he was forced to let go of Mikan. He didn't like the emptied feeling. Then the mass of water landed Mikan softly on Mizu's arms.

"Cielos! (Heavens!) Look at you, you're trembling. Now where are your clothes?" Mizu asked and surveyed the place.

"I… A-ano… It was…"

"Oh forget about those clothes!" Mizu removed his jacket. "Here put this on." Still speechless and confused, Mikan did as she was told. _Back in those times in Spain, I could have been badly burned in this kind of situation,_ Mizu thought. _Have you become diluted, Black Cat?_

"Mizu-kun just what the heck is going on?" Mikan asked cutting the boy's thoughts. "You could have been burned to ashes, d'you know that?" She whispered.

"Si. I know, señorita." He winked at the girl. "Thanks to you he would never do that."

Mikan was about to snapped back when the boy spoke to Natsume. "Sorry for ruining your private party, amigo." He lifted Mikan again. "Hasta luego, Black Cat." (See you later, Black Cat.) Then he jumped to the trees.

_Damn you, Mizu…_ Natsume gritted his teeth. He sunk to the water and swam back and forth… Pouring his anger… Stroking the water in a punishing way…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Cielos! What are those?" Horrified, Mikan inspected Mizu's arms with bruises. They went back on Mizu's room after the incident at the forest. _Damn!_ Mizu cursed silently. He was battered all over. He forgot about the bruises and unconsciously removed his shirt. Mizu was already used to see Mizu half-naked since he was his tutor during their swimming class.

Mikan's eyes widened a fraction as she held the purple-eyed boy's chin. "Who did that?" She examined the corner of his lips. It was already turning blue. She didn't notice that back in the forest since her attention was on Natsume.

"Nada." (Nothing.) Mizu shook his head and walked towards the refrigerator. He took a can of soda and put it on his lips as a compress then tossed another can which Mikan caught single-handedly.

"¡Creo que no! (I don't think so!) You're black and blue and you say it's nothing?" Mikan sipped from her can. "Come on now, what happened?"

Mizu snorted then winced when he felt the pain on his bruises. "That damn Ruka…"

"Ruka? What about him?" Mikan eyes twinkled. "Oh wait a minute, lemme guess. You were trying to hook up with Hotaru."

"No, I'm not!" Mizu snapped. "I was just trying to help. It looked like that they needed one…" The boy sat on the couch beside Mikan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Don't cry, señorita." A voice came from the trees. Hotaru grabbed her baka gun and wiped her tears. She looked around and found a pair of purple eyes looking back at her.

She frowned at the unwelcome guest. "Mikan's friend…"

"Me llamo Mizu, señorita." (My name is Mizu, miss.) He flashed his perfect set of teeth. "And you're Hotaru, right? What's a beautiful lady doing in a gloomy forest like this?"

"None of your business… Leave…"

"Oh but I can't." Mizu slightly frowned. "Tell me, who made you cry like that? I'll give him a punch or two. Seeing a girl cry really breaks my heart."

"I said it's not of your business… Leave!" Hotaru aimed her baka gun at the young lad.

"No, I won't."

The genius inventor pulled the trigger but didn't hit Mizu. The bullet just passed over his shoulder. "No wonder you're Mikan's friend. You're stubborn as her."

"Yes, I am. And so are you." The boy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Suddenly his face became serious. "I know I don't have the rights to ask you why you cry. But then, if pulling that trigger would ease part of your pain then go ahead and shoot. I am but a willing target." His face softened as he spoke.

Upon hearing those words, in her rarest emotions, Hotaru Imai, the genius inventor, softly wept. "I… I never… cry like this… I never cry… at all…" The girl sniffed.

"Hush now." Mizu gathered her in his arms. "This is like a déjà vu only it was Mikan I had in my arms back then." He wiped her tears with his forefinger. "Now tell me what made you cry." He removed his jacket and put it on Hotaru.

The girl went silent for a moment as if weighing if she should tell the reason or not. "It's Ruka…" She chose to reply. She would have shot him the moment he didn't choose to leave. But for some reason, it felt comfortable… talking to him… being in his arms. His caring voice and soothing words helped her to feel a little better. It was like talking to her bestfriend Mikan… Her sweet and trusted friend….

"Ruka? He's your novio (boyfriend), right? So what about him?"

Hotaru sighed and started explaining about her letter to Ruka and how they ended up together. "I shouldn't write that letter…"

"You do love him…" Mizu concluded while nodding.

The girl stiffened the thought for a while. "Yeah… I love him…" She uttered, finally admitting her feelings. "I don't know when I started loving him… But the problem is…" She paused… Pain crossed her eyes. "…he doesn't love me in return."

"What makes you sure he doesn't love you? I know when two couple loves each other. I saw it in his eyes. Same thing as I can see in yours." Mizu raised her chin with his forefinger.

"You do realize that I might shoot you with my gun, don't you?" Hotaru said raising a brow. She literally felt better just talking to this guy. _Mikan really knows how to pick good friends._ "For sure, my idiot best friend already told you about me…"

"Yup." The purple-eyed lad grinned and inched closer. "But I don't mind…" He teased.

"Get your bloody hands off my girl!" It was a voice filled with anger and danger at the same time.

"Ruka…" Hotaru managed to contain her gasp while Mizu took his time removing his finger on her chin. "Como esta, amigo?" (How are you, friend?)

Ruka gritted his teeth and frowned when he saw Hotaru's misty eyes. "You're crying…" He furiously turned to Mizu. "You bastard! What did you do to her?" But before he could reply the blonde boy punched him on the face.

"Oh my, you're so extreme!" Mizu wiped the blood gushing from his lips.

"Ruka gave him a fierce look then ran towards Hotaru. "Honey, are you alright?"

"I-I… W-why—"

"Of course, she's alright." Mizu cut the girl off. "I haven't done anything to her. Though I'm curious how her lips taste like. If you didn't come and disturb us, I would have kissed her."

"Why you sonofa—" Ruka rushed towards him and threw powerful punches at Mizu. _Whoah… He could really fight._

Both were with the same built but Mizu was a better and more experienced fighter. He could dodge Ruka's blows but he didn't expect a white rabbit coming from the bushes. "What the--" He was momentarily stunned as the rabbit started scratching and biting him. On instinct, he covered his face with his arms while trying to pull away from the rabbit. _Darn! I didn't see that coming! I forgot about his pet._

"That's enough, Usagi." Ruka commanded. "Let me handle this… This is my fight."

Better call Nat for these scratches, Mizu thought then turned to the blonde boy. No wonder he's Black Cat's best friend. _They're both cool but really fierce when provoke. Boy, I really like teasing these guys._

Ruka walked towards him, his hands clenched tightly. "Listen, Hotaru is my girlfriend. Touch her again and you're dead."

"We'll see about that." Mizu's purple eyes glistened with amusement. He smiled and posed for a fight. _I won't hold back. He deserves a good fight._

Hotaru who was standing a few meters from the boys, was still speechless. _I've never seen Ruka this furious. Why? He shouldn't react like that, she thought. I should be the one being mad because of his blackmailing._

She held her breath and closed her eyes when she saw the two started to fight again. But her eyes flew open when she heard Ruka groaned from pain. She saw him winced while wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. She looked at Mizu. The corner of his lips were swollen and stained with blood, arms with bruises and cuts and yet he was still standing.

They were about to throw punches again at each other when a bullet hit the ground a few inches from their feet. "I have your bodies as my next target." Hotaru said in a low voice but her eyes told them that she was serious. "I may not be a crack shot but at this distance, I'm sure I won't miss so you guys better stop this fight."

"B-but Hotaru, I'm just protecting you from this bastard." Ruka winced in pain as he spoke. "H-he made you cry…"

"No, he didn't!" She whispered. "You did…"

Ruka was stunned. It was just a whisper but the words totally shocked him. "I… I did? B-but how?"

Again, tears blurred Hotaru's eyes. "You invaded my laboratory, read my letter and with that you've blackmailed me to be your girlfriend." She brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You knew my feelings towards you so you decided to use that on me. You showed our classmates that you cared for me…"

"B-but Hotaru… I--"

"Shut up!" Hotaru hissed. "I thought I could make you like me too… So I played along." She sat on the bench and let her tears flowed from her face. "I'm so sick of your sweet gestures. I mean, who am I kidding? I know that deep inside you're laughing at me… That finally you got even with me from all the things I've done and played on you."

"Hotaru, please let me explain." Ruka pleaded. He couldn't stand to see his beloved girl crying. It hurts him more.

Mizu couldn't decide to laugh or be irritated at the scene. It was as if he was watching a drama scene from a movie shoot. He could see that it was all a misunderstanding. He cleared his throat. "I really mean to intrude but if I don't, you two might just end up feeling sorry for just not listening to each other." He walked towards Ruka and helped him to stand up.

"I don't need your help, you—"

"Silence!" Mizu cut Ruka off. "Don't be so stubborn!" He helped him walked towards Hotaru. "And you young lady, sit down!" He commanded when he saw her stood up. "Now I want you guys to talk things over."

"But—"

"No more buts! Jeez! You kids really don't understand the value of a relationship." Mizu shook his head. "If you love a person and you were given a chance to say it, you should say it in front of that person… Say it out loud… Or the moment will just past away… And you might not have another chance to say it." For a fleeting moment, pain crossed in Mizu's eyes. But before the couple could notice it, his eyes went back to its normal glint.

"You need to hear each other's side." He turned to Ruka. "Rest assured that I didn't harm your girl. Mikan will definitely have my head if I do that. Sorry about the bruises, pal." Then he turned to Hotaru. "Señorita, I don't know much about this boy but he's Natsume's best friend. That alone will prove that you're boyfriend is a good man. Black Cat doesn't like to be with people that would hurt other people for bad intentions and do things which are against his principles." The purple-eyed boy tapped Ruka's shoulder. "I'd better be going then. See you guys later."

Hotaru gave him his jacket. "Better cover those bruises."

"Gracias, señorita." He replied then walked towards the inner forest. His lips twitched for a smile when he saw the words thank you that formed on Ruka's lips.

The two who were left behind, sat in silence. It was like forever when Ruka finally broke the tension. "Have you asked Amanatsu about the letter?"

"What letter?"

"The letter I took from your room…" Ruka replied with a frown on his forehead. _Was it all a misunderstanding?_ Hope rose from the boy's heart. There's still a chance for them.

"What has Amanatsu got to do—" She stopped, took her cell phone and dialed her laboratory's number. Her eyes were full of questions and doubts.

"Ms. Imai's laboratory. How may I help you?" Amanatsu answered the phone cheerfully.

"Amanatsu."

"Oh hi, Ms. Hotaru…"

"Did Ruka give you a letter?"

"A letter? Oh yeah." The Mikan-look-a-like robot replied. "Mr. Ruka asked me to give it to you but you were so busy back then so I placed it in your drawer."

"…"

"Ms. Hotaru? Hello? You still there?"

"I… I'll see you later…" Hotaru replied before she hung up. Her cheeks started to turn pink as her eyes went misty.

"I gave back the letter just before we had our first date." The boy spoke after a while. "I was so happy when you came. I thought you'd stood me up when I gave back the letter…" He winced at the pain caused by his bruises. "All the while I thought you're happy too… Now I know why sometimes you're cold and distant."

"Y-you can't… blame me…" Hotaru sniffed. "I… I thought you're just getting… even with me…" She sobbed.

Ruka held her hand. "I will never do such things." He wiped her tears. "I thought I'd never have the chance to say this but… Hotaru, I love you since the day I first saw you."

The genius inventor gasped at what she just heard. "During those times you played tricks on me, I acted like I was so angry co'z I was afraid when you find out how I really felt and that you would just laughed at me." Ruka continued. "You don't know how happy I was when you accepted me as your boyfriend… I love you, Ms. Hotaru Imai. I always have… I always will."

And from a long silence, Hotaru finally smiled. This time it reached her eyes. The kind of smile that Ruka saw for the first time. "I've dreamt of you saying those words. Now it just came true." She wiped the bloodstains from Ruka's lips. "Thank you."

"…"

"Let's treat your wounds. Wait, can you stand? I'll call Amanatsu to help—" Hotaru stopped in midsentence when Ruka pulled her close to him. "Do I have to throttle your lovely neck for you to say the words I want to hear?" Ruka held her chin, his eyes buried on hers.

She smiled and held Ruka's face. "I love you too, Mr. Ruka Noda." She whispered the close the gap between then and kissed him ever so gently…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Damn that Mizu!" The boy with ruby eyes muttered as he got out of the water. He put on his clothes and left the bayou. "That bastard has a lot of explaining to do!" He jumped on the trees, burning all the branches that blocked his way. _The hell I care if the whole forest burnt to ashes!_

In less than a minute, he got out of the forest and rushed to the dormitory. _Darn it! Why am I so mad? He outta have a really good reason for all of these or I will definitely burn his ass!_

Without a warning, the furious Natsume kicked Mizu's door. "Mizu! You owe me a lot of explanation, you sonofa—" He stilled. What he saw really mad him froze on his tracks… Shock was all over his handsome face.

Standing in the middle of the room was Mizu. On his arms was Mikan, who was still wearing only her underwears under Mizu's jacket. The girl was smiling as she lovingly touched the boy's face.

From Natsume's eyes, he saw intimacy between the two… He saw Mikan's unscathed smile… The smile that was rarely given to him… yet Mizu got it without a sweat.

"Damn you, Mizu…" Natsume clenched his fists as flame surrounded it. "You're dead!"

* * *

**Finally! Hotaru admitted her feelings towards Ruka! Good for them. Hehehe… But uh oh… Looks like Natsume's really really really mad! Watch out Mizu… Harhar… So what do you think will happen? BTW, violent reactions and flames are still welcome. :-) Next stuff, meet the girl who was said to be Natsume's first love and was also secretly loved by the Dark Phantom. Who's this girl? Find out on the next chapter – The Girl From the Past.**


	8. CHAPTER 6: The Girl From the Past

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice isn't mine. sigh**

**Goodness! It's been ages since the last time I updated. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. My PC crashed. Anyway, here's another chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it. Oh by the way, thanks for the comments. Really appreciate it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Girl from the Past**

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion was heard coming from the Special Star's dormitory. Three beings leaped out from the window to escape the raging fire that was engulfing the room.

"Hurry! Put out the fire!" Mr. Narumi instructed the student who controls the rain.

A couple of yards from the incident, the three figures stopped from running to rest, all gasping for air.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're dead."

"Well, hello to you too Natsume." Mizu grinned mischievously. "Are you getting even with me for ruining your romantic scene back at the forest?" He held Mikan on the waist.

"Damn you…"

"W-w-wait! Just what the heck is going on with you two?" Mikan forcibly removed Mizu's hand on her waist.

"Oh it's just the way to show we miss each other… Right, Natsume?"

"Miss each other? My ass!" The girl sneered. "It looks like as if you're going to kill each other!" She turned to Natsume. "Put that out." She commanded the boy, pertaining to the flames on his hands.

"And who are you to order me?" The flame caster taunted, igniting more fire on his hands.

"Please…" The girl asked softly.

Natsume gave her a fierce look but the pleading on Mikan's eyes were enough to change his mind. "Whatever…" He grunted and smothered his flame.

Mikan saw him frowned at her then stared at the window as if avoiding to look at her. She sighed. "Honestly! You guys are acting like two spoiled little brats!"

She noticed that Mizu was grinning at her mischievously while Natsume was deliberately avoiding to face her; his face was pinkish which was very odd. She frowned and unconsciously stared herself on the mirror. She gasped as her blood rushed to her cheeks. The length of Mizu's jacket wasn't even enough to cover her legs. It wasn't even enough to cover her underwear!

The purple-eyed boy was no big deal since she had her swimming lessons with him wearing her bikini. But the other one was not! He's Natsume!

"Darn it, Mizu!" Mikan snapped to cover her embarrassment. "Lend me some clothes! No! I mean I'll go to my room first—" _Wait if I leave these two; they might end up killing each other._ "Heck! Never mind!" She zipped the jacket up to her neck. "Now, can somebody tell me what hell's wrong with you guys?" She sat on the couch, covering her legs with a throw pillow.

"Mikan, honey, Natsume just missed his best pal--"

"Shut up!" The raven-haired boy yelled. "Just what are you doing here anyway? Japan is beyond your jurisdiction. This is my territory! Are you really on training?"

"Training? Cielos! No, amigo." Mizu replied. He sat beside the girl. "I'm here for Mikan."

"Damn it! Quit fooling around!" Natsume shouted. "Whatever your business here, stay Mikan out of it! Leave her alone!"

Mizu raised a brow. "Leave her alone? Well, well, well… Jealous, aren't we?"

"Jealous? Hah! Why'd I be jealous? She isn't my type." Natsume sneered.

"Not you're type, eh?" Mizu held Mikan's hand and squeezed it gently when she was about to say something. "Then what's the big deal? Why are you so cranky? I'm not sure if I'm the only one who could see it but doesn't she look like the girl we used to know?"

_What? _Mikan puckered her brow._ Girl they used to know?_

The flame caster gave Mizu a sharp look. "You always say that to any girl you meet. Don't add her to your collection…"

"Natsume, my boy, why would you think I'd be doing like that? Besides, I'm talking about "her"." Mizu said emphasizing the word her. "And believe it or not, Mikan's different. I would never treat her as one of my collection nor let anything bad happen to her."

"What are you insinuating?" Natsume's voice suddenly became low and dangerously serious. Mikan could feel the tense getting heavier.

"I'm not insinuating anything." Mizu sighed. "Why did you leave Spain?" He continued with equal seriousness on his face. "Why did you decide to live here in Japan?"

"Stop it…"

"Why did you leave the organization? To escape and run from the past? Did you honestly think you could run from what happened back then?"

_Escape? Run from the past?_ Mikan thought._ What just happened to you in Spain, Natsume?_

"You coward! She doesn't want you to be like this!" Mizu continued. "No one does!"

"Yamero…"

"It's been years! For Pete's sake, stop blaming yourself for Rinako's death! Get over it!"

"I said stop it!" Natsume's eyes blazed with fire and in an instant the room suddenly burst into flames.

Mizu grabbed Mikan as he covered themselves with water. He jumped on the nearest window just on time before the blast.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You idiot! You almost got us all toasted!" Mizu settled Mikan on a bench before rushing to Natsume. And before the boy could react, he gave him a left hook.

"Why you sonofa—" Before Natsume could finish his sentence, the silver-haired boy slashed him with an ice sword. He barely dodged the blow. He returned the strike with his fireballs.

Confused and still panting, Mikan stood up; her hands clenched tightly. "Stop fighting this instant!" The familiar blue light emerged from her body, nearly knocking the two boys, and dispersed their Alices.

"He started it!" Mizu said pointing a finger at Natsume.

"I don't care! Damn it, Mizu!" Mikan shouted. "This wouldn't even happen if you didn't provoke him! And you…" She turned to the other boy, "…you might have been killed with your own fire back there! I told you not to use too much of your Alice!" She sighed sharply. "I don't understand what this argue is all about. And who's Rinako anyway?"

Both boys became silent. Mikan stared at the two boys, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"…"

"Hey Mizu, I remembered you called me by that name the first time we met. Now, answer me. Who's Rinako?"

"L-Look señorita, this isn't the time to talk about that." Mizu replied.

"¿Por que no?" (Why not?)

"Because it's not important." Natsume grunted. "She has nothing to do with you. Nothing at all."

Mikan managed to contain her gasp when he saw the coldness in Natsume's red orbs. "Right…" She said in above whisper. "Come on, Mizu. Let's go back to the dormitory."

But Mikan, my room's totally in ashes, thanks to the guy right here!" The double-plum sneered at Natsume.

"No problem." Mikan gave Natsume another fierce look before she turned to Mizu. "You'll be staying in my room for tonight."

"Great!" He replied while smiling sheepishly. _Oh boy! I'm in big trouble. I could feel the heat coming from those red orbs._

"Let's go then," the girl walked towards the dormitory, passing Natsume who was gritting his teeth.

"See you later, Black Cat…" Mizu grinned at the boy and followed the girl.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**/Faculty Room/**

Mikan knocked a couple of times before slowly opening the door. "Noda-sensei?"

"Hai! Who is it?" The teacher replied. He was currently configuring his Alice limiter bangle. "Ah Mikan! What can I do for you?"

_Nothing to do with me eh? We'll see about that, _Mikan thought._ The way Mizu and Natsume reacted told me the other way._ "I… Ano… I'm here to ask you a favor." She walked towards Mr. Noda.

Back in her room, Mikan slipped a sleeping pill on Mizu's tea. I was from Nonoko. The idea about Rinako was still bugging her. She waited for Mizu to fall asleep before going to the faculty. Her speed and lightness helped her to be unseen in the school premises by the other students.

_The way Natsume reacted… His eyes were so… different… so cold… and yet there was something else… Like pain and regret…_

"Mikan? Hey Mikan, are you alright?" Mr. Noda asked with a worried face.

"Huh? Ah… yeah… I'm alright sensei…" Mikan replied and made a fake smile.

"So what is this favor you're asking?"

"Ah yeah… About that…" Mikan gulped. "I… ah… I want you to send me back in the past…"

"Send you back?!" The teacher exclaimed. "Goodness Mikan! I can't do that. Besides why do you want to go back?"

"I… I want to check something… It's important…"

"Look Mikan, I--"

"Onegai, Noda-sensei… Just this once. I won't be long," the girl pleaded. "I really need to check on something… Please…"

"But…" The teacher sighed. "Oh alright then. But be sure you'll be back before someone finds out you're not in the campus. Narumi will have my head if he finds out about this."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Noda-sensei!"

"Now what year exactly do you want to go?"

"Let's see now…" Mikan thought. "About f-five years ago..."

"Five years? That long?" The teacher frowned. "Okay then…" He took something from the drawer and gave it to Mikan. "It looks like an ordinary watch but it's actually a gadget that will send you whatever time or year you want to go to…"

"You mean a time machine? Sugoi!" The girl said excitedly.

"Yeah. I got that from a friend in the future." The teacher replied. "He gave me that to help me whenever I messed up with my time traveling back then." He grinned.

"Mikan giggled. "Co'z you always ended up being in Jurassic era."

"Right." The two laughed at the thought.

"Noda-sensei, I'd better be going now." Mikan looked at her watch. _The sleeping pill will wear out soon._ "See you later, sensei."

"Wait. You mustn't intervene in the past, no matter what happen. Don't change anything even the slightest detail. You mustn't expose yourself to any person as it may change something in the future. And lastly, take care of yourself while you travel. Do I make myself clear, Mikan?"

"Hai! I will, sensei." Mikan replied and hurriedly rushed through the door.

Mr. Noda sighed as the door behind the girl closed. _Sorry Mikan but I just can't sit here. Good thing I installed a tracking devise on that watch. I have to watch over her or Narumi will definitely kill me if something happens to her._

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"The coast is clear," Mikan whispered as she surveyed the place. "Now lemme see… The time was five years ago…" She adjusted the time filed of the watch. "Now for the place…" She twisted again the crown.

"The brunette in haled deeply. "Here goes nothing." She pressed the start button and in a zap she landed on a tree. Good thing she had a good sense of balance and hurriedly grabbed the nearest branch. Her sweat dropped. "I think this is the Northern forest in Spain."

"Hey, where are you?" Someone shouted from a distance. Mikan gasped and hid herself in the branches. _That voice is somewhat familiar…_

"Come on now, quit hiding!" The voice sounded a bit irritated.

"I'm not hiding!" A female voice replied. "I'm over here…"

Mikan almost lost her balance when she saw the girl a couple of trees away where she was hiding. Shoot! _How can I be so careless? Did she see me?_ Mikan held her breath as she concealed herself from the shadows of the branches. She let out a careful sigh when the girl didn't notice her at all.

_W-wait… That girl…_ From Mikan's trained eyes, she watched the girl intently. _She… She looks just like me! Except for her dark eyes, it's as if I'm looking myself in the mirror…_

"There you are…" The stranger came out of the trees. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan's eyes grew wide when she recognized the owner of the voice. _Natsume…_ Her heart thumped violently at the sight of the boy. _He looks so young… He's so cute even when he was just a child…_

"Hola, guapo. (Hello, handsome.) I'm reading the book you gave me," the young girl replied sweetly. "Come sit here beside me…"

"Why don't you read that in your room?" The young boy asked while he sat beside her. "You know that a cold place like this is bad for you…"

"It's quiet in here and so peaceful…"

Natsume smiled lovingly at the girl. "Yeah, I like this spot too…"

He smiled! His face is so peaceful…

The two kept silent for a moment while watching the cherry blossoms fell from the tree.

"I… I'll be out for a while…"

"What do you mean?" the young girl frowned.

"I have a mission with Mizu…"

So they were really comrades…

"What kind of mission?"

"We just have to escort an official who will be leaving the country."

"And who is this official?"

Natsume sighed. "The ambassador."

"No! T-that's too dangerous… Please don't go." The girl stood up. "The terrorists and the underground society are after his head! It's too risky!"

"Come on now… It will all be right. Besides, our friend Mizu is with me."

"No… Please turn down this mission." The girl started to walk away. "Wait here I'll go tell Mizu to—" She stopped in mid sentence when the boy hugged her.

"Hush now… We'll be just fine. You're looking at one of the top and finest secret agent." Natsume wiped her tears. "Mizu and I will be back here safely."

"Well then give me your seal…"

"What? Why do you need my--"

"Please… Just give it to me…"

"The girl held the emblem on her palm. Then she took Natsume's hand and put it on top of the emblem. "Heat it for me…"

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Natsume frowned at the girl.

He couldn't even raise his voice at her…

"Don't you trust me with your mark?" The girl smiled. "I trust you that you'll never turn my hand into ashes. I'll create a shield from the dermis so the heat would be contained to the palm only."

"B-but you don't have to do this—"

"Please… Besides, I have some of the healing stones here. Now do as I told you and then I'll explain the reason later."

"The determination in the girl's eyes was strong. Natsume sighed. "This is really ridiculous but alright then… This is gonna hurt a bit." He held her hand firmly and started heating the emblem between their palms.

The girl winced as the pain increased. She could feel the heated metal burning her palm and yet she refused to cry.

"Now give me the healing stone!" Natsume grunted. "Darn it! Don't make me do such things again!"

He placed the stone on her palm. The wound healed perfectly and as expected the mark was etched perfectly as well. It was a flame azalea in its brightest red.

Just like the mark I have in my chest…

"You may think this is ridiculous… But with your emblem on my palm… It's like you'll always be with me… By my side…" The girl smiled fondly at Natsume.

The boy smiled back. "You didn't have to bear my mark. I could have given you my emblem instead."

"I know but this tattoo is much better… So no one can take it away from me…" The girl touched Natsume's face. "Comeback to me safely…"

"The boy held her chin. "This emblem is only use as passes on our missions… An ID… But if you put it like what you've said… Then I'm giving this mark to the person I care the most… The person I love the most… No one else… but you, my princess…"

_To the person he loves the most? But why did he give it to me?_ The girl with brown eyes asked herself. _Why? Is this mark just a mistake? She controlled her sob. Of course… I got over the line back then… I stuck my nose into his business… I got him steamed up… And in his fit of anger, he engraved this mark on me._ She covered her mouth when another sob escaped. _I wish… I wish he gave me this mark because of the same reason as that girl… Because he loves me… His only love…_

Her thoughts were cut off when the girl spoke. "I told you not to call me princess," the girl blushed. "Now let's go to the chateau and –"

"But you are my princess. Te quierro, Rinako…" Natsume, still holding her chin, cut her off and inched closer.

From the shadows, Mikan gasped and before she could see Natsume's intention, she hurriedly left the place with caution. She couldn't stand to see Natsume kissing another girl.

_Rinako… So that was her…_ Her thoughts where drifting as she walked out of the forest. _She was… She was the girl Natsume cared the most…_

"Rinako! There you are! Cielos! I've been looking all over for you!" A young boy with purple eyes suddenly jumped in front of the startled Mikan.

"M-mizu?" _He looks so much younger with his hair cut short._

"¡Vamos! Let's not talk here." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the inner garden.

Mikan tried to protest but she saw a group of young girls with heart shapes on their eyes. Her sweat dropped. No wonder _Mizu wanted to leave the place. At a young age, he already attracts lot of girls._ Her sweat dropped more when she saw one of the girls fainted when Mizu winked at the group.

"Now I supposed Natsume already told you about our mission." The boy began then frowned at Mikan. "What are you wearing? Where did you get those clothes?"

"Huh? W-what's wrong with my clothes?" She unconsciously looked at herself only to gasp aloud. _This time machine is really something! It turned me back to a kid! _Then she winced when she saw her clothes. _It didn't change my clothes that would suit this period though._ She went on the man-made pond and stared herself on the reflection of the water. _Come to think of it, I really do look like Rinako…_

She was still in deep thought when she saw the boy's reflection on the water. "I… ah… Don't I look pretty on it?" She faked a laugh. "I saw this on a store and I r-really want to try a Japanese c-clothes so I bought it. A-anyway, forget about my clothes." She secretly let out a deep sigh. "What do want us to talk about?"

"You sure your alright?" Mizu moved closer. "You seem tense and… different. And when did you learn to speak fluently without the Spanish accent?"

"¡Cielos, no importa!" (Heavens, it doesn't matter!) Mikan waved her hand as a dismissal. "Now, spill it out."

Mizu sighed and then frowned a little. "I bet Natsume already told you about the mission and how risky it may be… And yet… You're not even asking me to convince Natsume to turn down the mission," He sat on the lounge. "…You usually panic whenever we have a mission… But now… It's as if you're totally a different person."

_Darn it! You really are good in sensing things even as a kid!_ Mikan's sweat dropped. _Must do something to convince him! _She sat beside Mizu. "…Honestly, I'm tensed… and worried… and scared…" Her face became weary. "But I know that you guys will never turn down a mission especially if it means of helping others… All I have to do is pray for your safety and hope that you'll come back in one piece." She smiled. "Natsume and Mizu are tough… the finest… so I mustn't worry too much, right?"

The young purple-eyed boy smiled and held Mikan's hand. "Daijobu. I'll protect your amore for you. So I'm begging you not to come on the mission."

"W-what?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're planning to come along secretly in the mission. You've been doing that for quite a while, my dear Rinako."

"B-but I—"

"Don't deny it. I usually see the White Tempest a couple of meters away from the target site during our missions. You can't hide your aura from me. You've been protecting us from afar." The boy became serious. "Those were just simple missions but this time it's different."

"Mizu-kun…"

"Listen to me, Rinako. Please stay here and don't come to the site. Don't make me tell this to Natsume. You'll just make him worry. You'll make both of us worry to death." Mizu stared her straight in the eyes. "You know that I love you. I've been always telling you that even if you love Natsume." He smiled and continued. "That sucks. But seeing you happy with him… I couldn't even get mad at that guy. As long as you're happy, that makes me happy too."

_Mizu?! Mizu loved Rinako too!_ Mikan managed to contain her gasp. _Both Natsume and Mizu loved the same person!_ Her heart started to constrict.

"Promise me, Rinako… Please don't come to the site… I'll take care of Natsume for you… I don't want you to get hurt by any chance… Now promise me…"

Mikan swallowed hard. Her bangs covered the emotions in her eyes. "I… promise…"

"Glad to hear that." The boy stood up. "Vamos. Let's find you're beloved boyfriend." He teased.

"W-wait. I forgot something in the forest. I-I'll just go back and get it. N-Natsume's probably in the chateau by now. Y-you go right ahead." Mikan uttered and rushed towards the woods.

"But Rinako—" Before he could finish his sentence, the girl was already out of sight. _When did she learn to leap like that?_

"The revelations are too much!" Mikan told to herself as she ran towards the forest. "I can't believe what I've just found out!" Unable to think straight, she sighed and sat on the roots of a tree. _I hope the two wouldn't go around this way_, she thought pertaining to Natsume and Rinako. _I wanted to go here because I really want to know who she was. But I didn't think that I would found out about Mizu's feelings as well!_

"This is… This is really… Oh! I'm so exhausted, I don't know what to think anymore!" Mikan groaned and covered her face. Sobs slipped from her lips.

"¿Qué ocurre? Puedo ayudarle?" (What's wrong? Can I help you?)

Mikan gasped and hurriedly turned to the owner of the voice. _Rinako…_

"Lo siento, pero—" (I'm sorry, but--) The girl moved closer to Mikan only to gasp aloud as well. ¡Hola! ¿Como se llamas? De donde es usted? (Hi! What's your name? Where are you from?)

_Shoot! She saw me! What now?_ "I-I… ah… I…"

"Oh! Lo siento! Habla usted Español? Ingles? Nippongo? I mean I'm sorry, do you speak Spanish? English? Japanese?"

"A-Any of those languages will do…"

"Ah! So you speak three languages? Cool!" Rinako stared closely at Mikan. "Fascinating! It's as if I'm looking my reflection in the mirror…" She exclaimed when Mikan stood up and face towards her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Rinako smiled.

"N-No… I mean I've been here… No, I mean—" Mikan stuttered.

"Calma. It's okay. Why don't we take a seat first?"

_Oh no… What will I do? This isn't good!_ Mikan thought as she remembered Mr. Noda's words.

"So from what time did you come from?" Rinako asked excitedly.

"Eh?!"

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself yet." The girl lightly tapped her forehead. "Mi llama Rinako Yoshida. And you are?"

"M-Mikan… Mikan S-Sakura."

"I was right! I knew you were Japanese too! I'm half Japanese." Rinako giggled. "You know I've met a man before wearing those kinds of clothes so when I saw you, I already knew that you're not from this time. That man… He can travel through time…"

_That must be Noda-sensei! But it can't be!_ "A-ano… Please don't tell anyone about me…" Mikan asked nervously.

"No problem. I won't tell. Promise!" She winked at Mikan. "But eavesdropping is impolite you know…" the girl teased.

"Eh? W-what?"

"I've already sensed your presence a while ago. But my boyfriend was here so I pretended I didn't noticed you."

"Y-you sensed me?" Mikan sweat dropped.

"Yeah." Rinako blushed. "I was… kinda relieved when you left just before my boyfriend k-kissed me… It was embarrassing…"

"Oh that! I… thought it was too personal so I left…" _I couldn't bear to see Natsume kissed another girl that's why I left_, Mikan thought. "Anyway… Don't tell him about me either."

"I promise!" Rinako raised her hand.

"You're… hand…"

"Oh this?" The girl with dark eyes lovingly smiled at the mark on her hand. "This is the mark of the person I love the most…"

"But that's too painful, right? I mean the process of having a tattoo…" _Based on my experience, _Mikan thought.

"Yeah. But I trust him with all my heart and I don't mind the pain…" You see I want to prove him how much I love him and that I can take the pain as long as he's with me… I know that he feels the same towards me too."

"Natsume…"

"Yeah—Eh? How did you know his name?"

"A-Ano… H-He's kinda famous at my time and it's also because of that tattoo on your hand." _I have one too on my chest but with different reason_, Mikan added on her thoughts.

"Oh that's wonderful! I know that he'll be famous someday." She giggled. "Wait, what are you doing here anyway? I mean traveling to this time means what you came for is really important."

"Eh? Ah, it's really nothing!" Mikan forced a fake laugh. "I just played with this time traveling watch and I happened to land on this time."

"But the way you leaped through those trees… It seems like you're adept in martial arts like Mizu…"

"E-Eh? Oh Rinako, you're just imagining things." Mikan forced another laugh. "A-Anyway, I have to go now."

"Aw, must you go so soon?" Rinako pouted. "I wanted to ask you a lot of things…"

"I… I'm so sorry but I can't stay too long." She was setting her watch when Mikan remembered something. "Rinako, please, don't follow your boyfriend to their mission… Please…"

"So you've heard our conversation…" Rinako sighed. "I've been hearing that from Mizu… And now even a girl from the future's telling me that too…" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Now I'm really curious… and tempted…" She grinned. "Just kidding, I already made a promise and I don't have any plans of breaking that promise."

"That's good…" Mikan felt relieved. "I better go now… It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"H-Hey Mikan… Wait…"

"Huh? What is it?"

Rinako hesitated. "W-Well… In the future… Will Natsume and I still be together?"

Mikan saw the eagerness in the girl's eyes. She went still for a moment. "What are you saying? Of course, you're still be together." She smiled at the girl. "And both of you are famous in my time."

"Really? I'm glad…"

"Sayonara…" Mikan waved at the girl.

"Adios, Mikan. Hope to see you again in the future." Rinako waved back.

"Yeah. Hasta pronto…" (See you soon…) _You'll still be together with Natsume… I'll make sure of it_, the auburn-eyed girl whispered to herself. _That way, Natsume will no longer be alone… I'm sure he'd be very happy with you… I want him to smile and be happy even if I'm not part of that happiness…_

And before Rinako could see the tears on her eyes, Mikan activated her watch.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Con permiso, Señorita Rinako…" One of the top students, at the same time Rinako's agent, approached her.

"Si?"

"It's about Natsume…"

Rinako suddenly dropped the book she was reading. "Que pasa?"

The student swallowed hard when she heard the authoritative voice of her superior. "The transmission was cut off. I-It seems like the number of enemies are l-larger than we've anticipated. B-But we've already sent our backup— Wait, Señorita Rinako!" The student tried to stop the girl but she already jumped on the window and swiftly run to the site.

_Oh shoot, darn that agent! She shouldn't have told Rinako about that!_ Mikan thought as she hid herself in the woods. She cursed again when she saw Rinako jumped to window. She then rushed to the site as fast as she could.

_I've decided to stop Rinako's death even if it could affect the future… I know that it'll change a lot of what had happened but it'll all be all right… Natsume will be happy by then…_

Mikan gasped when she saw the Dark Phantom fumbled to the ground when a stabilizer hit him. "Black Cat! Pull back!" He shouted despite the pain from a broken shoulder.

"No! We need to finish this mission!" Natsume shouted while throwing a huge fireball to the enemies. "Here, take the ambassador! I'll hold the enemies while you escape!"

"No! I won't leave you behind!"

"Do as I say!" The raven-haired boy yelled back. "Vamos! Take him to safety!"

"But—Natsume behind you!" The Dark Phantom's eyed widened when he saw a sniper aiming a gun at Natsume.

_No!_ Mikan was horrified on what's about to happen. _T-There's Rinako! I must stop her! But wait! _She paused. _If I stop her, then Natsume will surely die! Oh no! There isn't much time! There's only one thing to do!_

She stood up and was about to run towards the sniper when two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. "You're not taking your part of the bargain, Mikan. I told you not to interfere!"

"No-noda-sensei!" Mikan exclaimed. "L-Let me go! I must stop that—" A gunshot suddenly pierced the commotion.

RINAKOOOO!!

Mikan stood frozen… Eyes widened as her tears fell. _Oh no! It… It shouldn't be like this…_ Her trembling hands were on her lips to contain her sobs.

"You bastard!" Natsume produced a huge ball of fire that almost burned his hand and threw it to the enemy ground. Mikan and Mr. Noda stoop down to the ground as part of the blast rumbled to their way. The enemies pulled back when half of their forces were wiped out with that single blast.

As the haze cleared, Mikan saw the Natsume cradling the nearly lifeless Rinako. "Hang on, princess…" The Black Cat tried to remain calm. "Y-You shouldn't be here. I'll take you to the hospital.

"I… managed to be here… on time," Rinako spoke hoarsely. "I couldn't… make a b-barrier to catch … the bullet… so I—"

"You idiot!" Natsume hissed. "You shouldn't have—Damn! Now, don't talk, save your energy. I'll carry you—" Rinako placed her forefinger on the boy's lips.

"It's alright… Don't worry… I'll be with you always…" The girl touched Natsume's face. "Now don't cry… You're making me sad…"

"Cielos! I'm not. Come on now, don't talk…"

"Natsume…" Rinako whispered. "Te… quierro…"

"I love you too, princess. Now let's get out of –" The boy felt her body went still. "R-Rinako… Hey princess, quit fooling around. Por favor, this isn't funny at all…"

"N-Natsume…" IT was Mizu, tears were falling from her cheeks.

"What the—Why the heck are you crying?" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume… Rinako's… She's d—"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say it!" The boy yelled. "What's wrong with you?" He turned to the girl on his arms. "Now open your eyes, princess… Please…" Tears starting to sting his eyes. "Damn it, Rinako… Open your eyes…" His voiced quivered. "Por favor! Open your eyes… Rinakooo!!" Natsume hugged the lifeless body as he shouted the name of his beloved.

_This can't be happening… Not when I'm here… I… I should have done something…_ "Wait, that's it! All I have to do is to go back a few hours from now!" Mikan said to herself. She was about to set the watch when Mr. Noda stopped her.

"You're forgetting my presence, Mikan." The teacher said while holding her hand. "I'm sorry but I can't let you interfere in the past."

"But Noda-sensei—"

Mr. Noda sighed. "I know this would happen so I put a tracking device on that watch." The teacher sighed again. Listen Mikan, having the ability to travel through time isn't being used just to change certain events or experience in your life that you don't like. Doing that makes you a coward. It's like running away. You should learn how to handle things. Face your fears, Mikan… And move forward."

The girl with auburn eyes cried softly on her teacher's arms. "All I wanted to know who Rinako was… But when I saw how happy Natsume with her, I wanted to save her… I was willing to give up my life for her…"

The teacher wiped her tears. "You're such a good girl. I'm so happy to have a student like you. Don't you realize that if you lose your life here, there are a lot of people who mourn for your death… especially Hotaru."

"That's right… I promised Hotaru that we'd be always together…" Mikan wiped her tears. "When I get back to our time, I'll do my best to help and save other… I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt."

"Let's go back now, Mikan. Narumi will definitely have my head if he found out about this." Mr. Noda activated his Alice of time.

Mikan sadly looked at Natsume as they disappeared from that place. _Even if you don't want me around you, I'll still protect you… I don't want you to get hurt like this again… Not if I can help it…_

* * *

**Aw... Ain't this chapter a little sad? Even Natsume cried. Don't worry guys, it'll all be alright because next chapter is kinda sweet. It'll be for Natsume and Mikan fans. Hehehe. Watch out for the next chapter -- The Beauty of a Moment**


	9. CHAPTER 7: The Magic Moment

**DISCLAIMER: Yep. I know… Gakuen Alice isn't mine… so sad**

**Otra vez, lo siento for updating so late. Tambien, thanks again for the comments. I really appreciate it. BY the way, I've changed the title of this chapter. I think it's more suitable than The Beauty of a Moment. Hope you guys like this next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The Magic Moment**

"Mikan?" Hotaru was surprised when she saw her friend on her doorstep. "How long have you been standing there – Hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"H-Hotaru… Can I come in? I… I just… I want to…" Mikan sighed. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm quite exhausted and I miss you…"

"Really huh? Now come inside." Hotaru softly held Mikan's arm and guided her to the sofa. "Now don't lie and tell me what happened."

Mikan was about to open her mouth when Mizu's words echoed in her brain. _Don't tell them about Nightwind no matter what happens. Knowing about your other side might endanger them. Our enemies will try every possible way and gather information they could get to beat us._

The girl sighed. "Oh Hotaru, I wished I could tell you but I can't…"

"Tell me what?"

"Please don't force me to speak…" Mikan bit her lips. Then she remembered what happened during her stay in the past. "Oh Hotaru, I feel so down right now… My heart aches so much. He… He was just a couple of feet away… And yet I couldn't do much… His pain… I couldn't do anything to lessen his pain…"

The genius inventor sighed. "I'm not forcing you to tell all the details but I think I have an idea on one thing… The person you're talking about just now is no other than Natsume, am I right?"

Mikan nodded. Again, Hotaru sighed. "I guess you're training in Spain didn't help to forget about him. Well if that's the case then don't try to forget him… when you're in pain don't fight it; you'll just get exhausted. Instead, feel the pain until it hurts no more…"

"Wow, Hotaru that's deep…" Mikan smiled. "But you're right… Thanks, I'll do that…"

"Good. Now cheer up. And Mikan, I know I told you not to cry because it makes you ugly but it doesn't mean that you'll contain your pain… It's good to cry sometimes…"

"I'm fine, Hotaru. Haven't I told you that I won't cry again over some petty stuff?"

"Petty huh? Oh well, whatever you say… But always remember that Ruka and I will be here for you okay? And speaking of Ruka, he's waiting for me in the Central Park. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll just ruin your date. Can I just stay here for a while? I wouldn't touch anything promise."

"Sure. Just don't forget to set the alarm system when you leave, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Hotaru…"

"Hey what are friends for?" The genius inventor winked. "Ja ne…"

Mikan closed the door and walked towards the living room. She lied on the sofa and stared blankly at the ceiling. _I wish I could tell Hotaru about the Nightwind… Then… Maybe she could… give me… some advise to…"_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep while thinking about her secret.

A cold breeze that brushed her skin made her uneasy. And another feeling… As if someone was watching her… She slowly opened her eyes… A pair of ruby orbs was placidly looking at her as the owner sat on the couch facing her.

"Natsume!" She bolted from the sofa. "W-What are you doing in here?

"Relax… I'm not going to bite you or something," Natsume said nonchalantly. "I came here to return the manga I borrowed from Ruka."

"B-But how d-did you—"

The ruby-eyed boy lazily raised his hand and pointed towards the window. I thought Ruka was here so I went through that window. He usually stays here when Hotaru's working on her lab."

"I see… A-Anyway, I must go now… I must have fallen asleep. I'd better go back in my room… Mizu's probably—"

"Forget Mizu!" The boy snapped. "Now tell me what have you been doing lately. And what is that bastard really doing here?"

"That again? Why are you so mad at Mizu? You were his comrade right? He's nice and—"

"Nice? My ass!" He snapped again. He stood up and walked towards Mikan. Then he stared at her intently and yet there was something in his eyes that she couldn't describe.

"H-Hey… What's wrong with you?" The girl felt nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with me?" Natsume spoke in above whisper. "I've been dying to do something and it's driving me nuts…"

"Dying to do what?" Mikan whispered in reply.

"This." Natsume suddenly stepped forward and took her in his arms. And before Mikan could think what was happening, he lowered his head and claimed her surprised lips in a gentle and tantalizing kiss… A warm kiss… Unhurried and very very sweet…

Mikan moaned as an act of protest but Natsume mistook it for longing for more so he pulled her head back gently and tilt it to gain full access to her sweet mouth. Mikan's mind was swirling. Her heart was beating so fast but all she could think was the firm lips on hers. Natsume's kiss was pleading for a response in which she willingly obliged. It was like forever and Mikan was lost in wonder of how she was feeling.

Finally, Natsume forced himself to pull way from Mikan's lips and stared at her flushed face, his arms still enwrapping her. "I've been dying to kiss you since the time when you were in the bayou… No, even before that… It was the day when you returned here… while you were sleeping so peacefully in my arms back in my room…"

"W-What… what are you saying? W-Why'd you want to do that?" Mikan asked while avoiding to look at his eyes; her face was still red. _Natsume kissed me! And I let him did that?! No… That's not it… I'm a master in martial arts but I couldn't do anything! This must be a dream!_ "L-Let go of me… Hotaru and Ruka might be here soon…"

"So what if they see us like this?" Natsume whispered.

"W-What the heck are you saying? Besides, Mizu's probably looking for me now."

"Hell!" Natsume abruptly released her. "Why'd you always bring that bastard up?"

_Darn… I spoiled up the magic and now the magic moment is gone…_ Mikan sighed. "Why are you so mad at him? Really, whatever happened before must have been a very painful memory but you have to move on, Natsume…" She spoke slowly ignoring the rapid beating of her heart.

"What do you know about my past?" The boy frowned. "Did Mizu tell you anything about my past?"

"N-No… He didn't…" _I saw your pain back in the past when your loved one died in your arms, _she added in her thoughts.

Natsume grunted and sat on a couch. Good. I'll kill that guy id he ever talk about my past."

"There you are again with your threats… Why are you so mad at him? Ugh! I sounded like a broken CD repeating that line!" She felt a bit relax when their topic changed.

"Why?" Natume sighed. "Because he's trying to take away someone who's very important to me…"

"Someone very important?" Mikan parroted. _Who could that be?_ But before she could ask the question, the door flew open. "Hotaru! Ruka! Y-You're back!"

"See, I told you I heard voices." Hotaru told Ruka. "And I thought I heard Natsume just now…"

"N-Natsume? W-Well he's—" Mikan looked behind her only to see an empty couch. _Where did he go?_ "He's not here…"

Ruka saw the manga on the table. _So he was really here, huh? I wonder what happened,_ he thought while smiling.

"Hey, why are you all red? Are you sick or something?" Hotaru frowned and touched her forehead.

"Huh? A-Ano… I… ah…"

"Why don't I take you to your room, Mikan? Ruka finally spoke. "Hotaru dear, you should take a rest too. I'll take care of her."

The genius inventor sighed. "Alright then. Good night, Mikan. You sure you're alright?"

"Hai. Oyasumi, Hotaru." Mikan replied.

Ruka gave Hotaru a soft peck on her cheek before guiding Mikan towards the door. "He was there, wasn't he?" The blonde boy asked while they were walking towards Mikan's room. I saw the manga he borrowed from me."

Y-Yeah. H-He thought you were there…" Mikan's cheeks flushed in deep shades of red.

"And what could possibly had happened for you to blush like that?" Ruka teased.

"What? N-Nothing happened!" Mikan shrieked. "Jeez! What carnal thoughts you have!"

The boy laughed. "Well, here we are." They stood in front of Mikan's room. "Good night, Mikan. Sleep t—"

"Mikan!" The door flew open as Mizu hurriedly step out of the room. "Where have you been? I'm so worried when I woke up and you were not around— Oh, hola Ruka." Mizu smiled at the boy while placing his arm around Mikan.

Ruka raised a brow at Mizu's gesture towards the girl. "I hope you know what you're doing, pal… If you know what I mean…"

"I get the picture, amigo." Mizu replied.

"Well then, good night to both of you. And Mizu," Ruka turned to the boy. "I'm warning you, no hanky-panky. You hear me?"

"¡Si, por supuesto!" (Yes, of course!)

The blonde boy gave him a warning look before leaving the place.

"What in the world was that all about?" Mikan asked in bewilderment when they were inside the room.

"De nada. Now, where have you been?" Mizu frowned. "And what was in that tea you gave me? Don't lie to me. I know there's something in that tea."

Mikan scratched her head. "Sorry about that… It's just that I want you to take a good rest… That's all…" _I'm sorry Mizu but I just can't tell you where I've been._ "I stayed in Hotaru's place while you were asleep."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Si."

"Alright then. You should sleep now. Good night, señorita." Mizu walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? Your room isn't fix yet remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll be staying in Narumi-sensei's room. He said I can use his room since he'll be in Spain for a business trip."

"I see…"

"Oh what's that suppose to mean? You want me to stay here for the night?" Mizu teased. "I'm willing to oblige…"

"¡Callate! (Shut up!)" Mikan yelled; her face reddened.

"The boy barked a laughter. He bent and kissed Mikan on the forehead. "Good night, señorita." He smiled but immediately frowned when he noticed something. "You know, there's something changed in you… I just can't figure out what it is." He shook his head. "I must be imagining things. Anyway, sleep tight. Lock the door before you go to sleep."

Mikan stared blankly at the door. _Did he really sense that something happened with me? Am I that transparent?_ She grunted and dropped herself on the bed.

_What's going on? Why did Natsume do that?_ She touched her lips. _It was different from before… This time I felt longing in his kiss… So much longing that my heart aches… But… Was that longing really for me? Or for Rinako?_ She remembered how she saw the love in Natsume's eyes while looking at Rinako and the pain when the girl died in his arms.

She sighed then walked towards the door and locked it. Then she took a quick shown before returning to bed. _No… It's definitely not for me… He longs for Rinako… Not me…_ Her lips quivered. Does he just saw me as her? A tear fell down to her cheek. She quickly took a pillow and covered her face with it. _I don't want to be in her shadow… But I could not replace her… I couldn't even get through his heart…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Damn!" The boy with red orbs muttered then hit his forehead with his palm. _I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have kissed her! He sat on his bed. I summoned all my strength not to kiss her when she was sleeping…_

Back in Hotaru's lab, Natsume went straight to the living room thinking that Ruka was there. The blonde boy always leaves the window there unlock for him. But he was surprised to see Mikan sleeping on the sofa. He was planning to just leave the manga but he couldn't get his eyes off the girl. He quietly sat on the couch and stared at Mikan. He noticed soft furrows on her brows and wondered if she was having a bad dream.

He panicked when Mikan started to wake up, as if she sensed his presence. He thought if leaving the room but it was too late. He calmed himself and waited for the girl to be fully awake. He was not surprised on Mikan's reaction when she saw him. He was kinda amused. But then he snapped when Mikan mentioned Mizu. And before he could think straight, his body reacted on what he was longing to do.

Mikan's lips were still the same, firm yet soft and sweet. And he was lost when the girl responded to his kiss. He wanted to prolong the kiss but forced himself not to. He felt empty when the kiss ended. He almost burst out his feelings but then the couple arrived just in time. He managed to escape before they could see him.

"Shit!" What am I suppose to do now?" He asked himself but couldn't find an answer. "Hell!" He buried his face on his pillow. He was already dawn when he finally managed to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**/ AT THE CLASSROOM /**_

"Well, that's all for today," Mr. Jinno carried his things and left the room.

"Whew! He's still the same old Mr. Terror." Anna whispered.

"Yeah." Nonoko responded. "Hey, why don't we go to the garden? Let's have a picnic! It's been a while."

"Mikan, you'll come along too, right? We haven't done that in ages!" Anna exaggerated. "Mizu-kun can come along too!"

"Y-Yeah… Sure…" Mikan nodded. She still felt uneasy from what had happened at Hotaru's place. _I can feel his stare at my back._ She slightly looked towards Natsume and met his ruby eyes staring back at her. She quickly turned and looked back towards her friends, her face all red.

"Hey Mikan, are you alright? You look tense during class and now your face is all red." Nonoko said with a worried face.

"I-I'm alright…" She smiled.

"You sure you're alright, Mikan dear?" Mizu cupped her face and leaned his forehead to hers. "Hmm… you don't have a fever though…"

"I'm fine, Mizu…" She gently pushed the boy and whispered, "Cut it out! You're provoking him again, aren't you?"

The boy grinned and winked at her. Then he turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, we'll be having a picnic late this afternoon, wanna come?"

"Uh-huh…" The genius inventor replied and sweetly turned to Ruka. "Are you coming Ruka?"

"Sure, dear. Natsume here will also join us. Right pal?" Ruka winked at his best friend. "You don't want that Mizu flirting with Mikan, do you?" He teased.

"Whatever!"

"Great! The more the merrier!" Nonoko said excitedly.

"Well then, see you later guys."

**/ MIKAN'S ROOM /**

"Good thing that I learned some cooking lessons back in Spain." Mikan smiled at herself. "There! All done! Now where 's that Mizu when I need him?" She was about to call Mizu on her phone when she heard a knock from the door.

"Oh there you are! I was about to call—"

"¡Hola Mikan! Sorry but I can't join you guys today. I just came here to tell you that Narumi-sensei has arrived from Spain and he would like to talk with me. I promise to make it up to you some other time. And oh by the way, you brought "that" thing with you right?"

"Yeah." Mikan nodded. "You personally put it on my luggage, remember?"

"Oh right. Now I remember. Anyway, hasta lluego." Mizu gave her a soft peck on the cheek then swiftly ran towards Mr. Narumi's office.

"Hey wait— Darn it! Now how am I supposed to carry these picnic baskets?" Mikan pouted then she remembered about what Mizu asked her. _Why do I need "that" thing here?_

She sighed before carrying the two picnic baskets. "Argh! I'll develop muscles in my arms with these baskets!"

Then she heard a soft cough from behind her. She quickly turned to see who that was only to gasp softly. "N-Natsume…"

The boy remained silent. He walked towards her and took the baskets from her hands. They were halfway from the garden when Natsume broke the silence. "Mizu surely has the habit of kissing you huh?"

"What?"

"I saw him kissing you before he left. But I never thought that your boyfriend left you with these baskets."

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh really? Then how come you let him kiss you like that?"

Mikan frowned. "What's with that talking? Don't tell me you're jealous of him?"

"And what if I am?" Natsume replied with a blank expression.

The girl's jaw dropped and then laughed. "Natsume Hyuuga? Jealous? I don't think so… The word doesn't suit you… Besides, why'd you be jealous when I know whom you really cared for?" The last statement was uttered in a whisper.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. Oh look there they are! Come on let's hurry!" Mikan left the boy and ran towards the group.

Natsume sighed. _Jealous? Maybe I am… But I can't do anything about it!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Natsume?" A voice followed by a knock on his door woke the boy up.

Natsume lazily stood up and opened the door. "Ruka… It's only seven in the morning… And we don't have classes today…"

Ruka smiled. "Sorry pal but Narumi-sensei asks for you in his office. He said he wants you to meet someone."

"Darn it, I'm still sleepy." The raven-haired boy yawned. "Thanks pal. I'll just take a quick shower. And by the way, why are you all dressed up?"

"I have a date." Ruka grinned.

"This early?" Natsume shook his head. "Anyway, have a good time then."

After a quick shower, Natsume leaped through the woods and went to Mr. Narumi's office. "Ah there you are! Please have a seat. I want you to meet someone."

Natsume nodded and sat. Soft furrows formed on his forehead. You better be sure this is important that you even woke me up this early."

"Right." A sweat dropped from Mr. Narumi's forehead. "You may come in now."

The door from the teacher's adjacent room opened. The purple-eyed Mizu came in. "Buenos dias, Natsume…" He wore a serious face that even the fire caster was a bit surprised. He sat on the couch and looked towards the adjacent door. Natsume did the same thing.

A person wearing a black overcoat came in. His face was covered with a white mask. Again, Natsume's brow raised a fraction when he saw a choker-like belt on the person's neck. _What an odd fashion._

"Now, let me introduce our guest." Mr. Narumi said while looking at Natsume. "He's one of the finest agents in Spain and—"

"Now hold it! Let's drop the introduction. What's this meeting all about?" The boy with red orbs asked impatiently.

The teacher cleared his throat. "I believed Persona already told you about having a team or let's say a partner on you missions, right?"

"Right and like I've said, I don't need a partner. I work alone. He might just slow me down," Natsume said arrogantly.

"Whoah! Now that's were you're wrong, amigo." Mizu cut in. "He was also assigned in difficult missions back in Spain. One of with the finest caliber." He tapped the person's shoulder. "But if you insist of working alone then maybe we should let it be."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Mr. Narumi spoke seriously. "You see this is also a part of your training for your Alices."

"I've already polished my skills in using my Alice. Let him do it on his own too. Don't make me a babysitter. And what's his Alice anyway?" Natsume smirked.

"No se preocupe. No importa." (Don't worry. It doesn't matter.) A cold and slightly husky voice came from the masked boy. "But then again, instead of telling you what my Alice is, why don't I just show you?"

"Now hold it, that's not necessary," Mizu's sweat dropped. "Natsume, I've been working with this person and believe me, he can do his job well. And like us, paranoia is what keeps him alive. For him, everyone's a suspect when it comes to investigation especially in high-leveled missions."

"The way you praise this guy… He's really that good eh?" The raven-haired boy stood up. "We'll see about that on our mission…" He gave Mr. Narumi a nod and went out of the office.

"Does that mean you're accepting him as your partner?" The teacher's eyes twinkled but Natsume already closed the door.

"Que bruto!" (What a brute!) The guy with mask exclaimed. "Ne, Narumi-sensei… Can't I work with Mizu instead?"

"Nope." The teacher smiled. "Daijobu, you'll be fine."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**/ SOMEWHERE IN THE DEEP FOREST OF TOKYO /**

"Target sighted. He is securely guarded with two armed men. The boss has just arrived with another two armed bodyguards." The Black Cat whispered while holding the hi-tech transceiver.

"Roger on that. Do you need backup?" A worried voice came from the other end.

"No. We can handle this." The masked man replied.

"Alright. Proceed with the mission. Be careful, you guys."

"Roger. Over and out." The boy stared at his partner. "I could do this by myself but since we're partners…" He grunted. "Anyway, I haven't got your name and what's with the stupid mask?"

"Same as yours. And call me Zero."

"Zero huh? What kind of name is that?"

"That's the codename our organization gave me… A cipher… Absence of everything… My identity must be kept as a top secret while I'm in Japan. Even with the organization you're working with… Even with you…" The boy replied and surveyed the place. "Enough with the chit chat. What's your plan?"

The Black Cat's brow rose a little under his cat mask. _That serious eh?_ "You go rescue our target. I'll handle the bastards."

"Negative. Those men are heavily armed and—"

Shut up! Since I've been forced to this tandem, we'll do it my way. My rules, my plans, got it?"

"But Natsume—"

"Rule No. 1, don't call me by my name when we're on a mission, you idiot! And rule no. 2, no buts! Just do what I say!"

Zero gritted his teeth. "Alright then."

"Good. I'll throw a fireball to get their attention. You go rescue the target and don't let those bastards see you… Now, on my signal… Go!"

The Black Cat drew a fireball on his palm and threw it a couple of yards away from the target. It created a smoke screen for Zero as he swiftly snuck himself behind the target and untied the rope from the hostage's hands. "We're gonna get you out of here."

Despite the abductors' heavy equipments, they couldn't do anything with the Black Cat's flames. And even though he was busy, he saw how Zero swiftly managed to get their target to safety. _Impressive… _It only took 10 minutes to eradicate all their enemies.

"I've taken the boy to the escape van. They're bringing him to his parent now." Zero shook his head while looking at their enemies. "¡Cielos! They're all out-cold!"

"Hmpf!" Black Cat grunted only to suck his breath when he saw the leader of the abductors took a gun from his behind and aimed it to Zero. Damn his stupidity! The boss was just pretending to be out-cold! "Hey Zero, watch out!"

Zero saw the enemy's movements from his peripheral vision when he was tying a rope on one of the enemy's hands. In a blink of an eye, he stood up and stretched his right leg. Then he took a knife from his boots and threw it on the enemy's hand. All happened in a flash.

The Black Cat hit the back of the man's head resulting to lose his consciousness. "I'm going to my other mission. You go ahead and repost this to Narumi-sensei." He started to walk away from the place. "I'd better watch my back. My partner is somewhat lethal and dangerous…"

"Gracias. I'll take that as a compliment." Zero grinned and walked the other way.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_So peaceful… I only wish every night would be this quiet…_ Mikan inhaled the sweet scent of the roses while gazing at the countless stars. She stretched and lied on the grass. _Mizu's fast asleep… Poor guy… Narumi-sensei made him do all the paper works_, she giggled at the thought.

"What are you doing here"

"Na-Natsume!" The girl sat up and stared blankly at the raven-haired boy. _I didn't even sense him coming! Shoot! Am I getting rusty?_

"Don't just stare at me…" Natsume sighed and sat beside her.

"I-I'm going back t-to my r-room now…" Mikan stammered.

She was just about to stand when Natsume grab her arm and gently pulled her back to sit down. "I'm exhausted. The least thing I want to do now is have an argument so please stay…"

Please? Did he just say please? Mikan thought in astonishment. She was sitting a couple of inches away from the boy but she could still feel the strong aura coming from him. "D-Did the school give you another mission?"

"Yeah. I had to guard another officer. We were ambushed and I used a lot of my Alice to escape." The boy winced. "Darn it! The school underestimated the enemies this time."

"You're injured!" Mikan gasped when she saw blood on Natsume's sleeve. "Hold still." She took something on her pocket.

"It's just a scratch. You don't have to—" He stopped when he saw the wound slowly healing. The pain started to disappear too.

"There. All healed up!" Mikan smiled.

"Where did you get that healing stone?" Natsume frowned. His voice was serious.

"Eh? I… Ah… Mizu gave this to me back in Spain because I always get scratched or wounded during our P.E. class."

Natsume chuckled. "Clumsy as ever…" His seriousness was gone. He lied down and cushioned his head on Mikan's lap.

"H-Hey! What are you—"

"I have to relax a little… so I'm borrowing your lap… You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No…" Mikan sighed. "You're still as arrogant as ever…" Natsume grinned and it made Mikan's heart skip a beat. For a moment, the two kept quiet and enjoyed watching the stars.

"Look! A falling star!" Mikan quickly closed her eyes and made a wish. "Ne, Natsume… What did you wish for?" She asked while looking at the boy on her lap.

The boy raised his head and kissed her surprised lips. "Well what do you know, it just came true…" The boy whispered and wiped Mikan's moist lips. "What happened today and back in Hotaru's lab… is a secret between you and me… I'll wring your lovely neck if you tell it to anybody." He sighed and touched Mikan's face. "I'm not myself lately…" He stood up and leaped through the trees. "Good night, strawberries and thanks for the lap."

"Strawbe— Natsume, you pervert! She hissed through the night. Her face was all red. _You're not yourself lately? You can say that again… He kissed me twice… What does that mean? Am I just thinking it or is he beginning to like me? _

She smiled yet it did not reach her eyes. _I don't want to hope for something that might hurt me in the end. I've seen his soft part… And he's no longer a loner… He's talking now unlike the silent-type before… That's a good start… _

She stood up and started walking towards her room._ Good night, Black Cat…_

* * *

**Whew! Finished another chapter! So how was it? Natsume's starting to show his feelings. That is so not like him, right? Hehehe... I'm still working on my next chapter though and I'm still thinking for a title. Hope you guys wait for it. Hasta la proxima vez. Ciao!  
**


	10. CHAPTER 8: The Evasion

**DISCLAIMER: Yep. I know… Gakuen Alice isn't mine… *so sad***

**I know… I know… So sorry for updating so late. I've never been so busy in my life. Hope you guys still want to read my fanfic. I'm trying so hard to make it better. Read on, dear readers. Hehe**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Evasion**

"Ohayo, minasan!" Mikan greeted cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Mikan." Ruka smiled.

"Morning, Ruka-pyon!" She smiled back and stared at the raven-haired boy beside him. "M-Morning, Natsume…"

"Hmph!" The boy grunted and resumed reading his manga.

_Eh?! What the heck is wrong with him?_ Mikan frowned.

"Stop staring at me and go to your seat, polka-dots." Natsume grunted without looking at her.

"Why you—"

"Buenos dias, mi amore!" Mizu cut her off and snaked his arms on Mikan's waist. "Where were you last night? I miss you…" He gave her cheek a soft peck.

"Oh how sweet!" Nonoko exclaimed. "Such romantic words to hear in the morning."

"Eh?" Mikan shook her head. "Now wait a minute, you guys—"

"Yeah, and with a morning kiss too!" Anna giggled. "But why on the cheek? Don't boyfriends kiss their girlfriends on their lips instead?"

"Yeah. I saw Hotaru and Ruka doing that yesterday in the hallway when they thought no one's around and… Oh oops!" Nonoko gasped. "S-Sorry Hotaru!"

Ruka was blushing hard while holding Hotaru's hands, preventing her to shoot her baka gun at Nonoko. The genius inventor was flushing deep shades of red as well.

Mikan smiled at the couple. "Now, now, listen you guys. You got it all wrong. Mizu isn't my boy—"

"Oh I'm willing to oblige for that kiss," Mizu cut Mikan off. He held her chin and slowly lowered his head.

Oh's and Ah's filled the room as everyone waited for the kiss.

Suddenly, a flame ignited from Natsume's palm just before Mizu close the gap between him and Mikan. "Cut that disgusting scene. Mr. Narumi's here."

Everyone returned to their seats with disappointment on their faces. "What a kill joy…"

_Disgusting huh? But he did that to me last night!_ Mikan thought irritably. _And to think that I find him sweet that night!_ "That pervert jerk!" Mikan was not aware that she said that in a not so loud voice.

"Eh? What was that, Mikan?" Mr. Narumi softly frowned but with a smile on his lips.

"Huh? Ah… N-Nothing, Narumi-sensei!" She faked a laugh, her face red as an apple. _So embarrassing! _She gave Natsume a sharp look before concentrating on the teacher.

A corner of the raven-haired boy's lips lifted a smile when Mikan gave him that sharp look. He couldn't help to feel a bit happy when he prevented Mizu from kissing her.

But that happiness was washed from his face when he saw Mikan grabbing Mizu's hand after the class and dragged the boy outside the room. "Darn it…"

**/ Mizu's Room/**

"Ne, Mizu… What was Rinako like"

The purple-eyed boy almost spat the tea he was drinking. "Who told you about her?"

"Baka! It was you. You even called me by that name…"

Mizu remained silent. He walked to couch and sat. Mikan followed and sat beside him. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. _But I might not have another chance if I let this one pass._

"Mizu-kins?"

The boy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You only call me by that pet name if you're going to ask a favor or you're eagerly curious about something."

Mikan pouted. "Yeah, yeah. But you're not bailing out of this. So you better speak up. ¡Aqui, ahora!" (Here, now!)

Mizu sighed again. "Alright…" He took Mikan's hand and held it firmly between his as if he was getting strength from it. "Back then, the organization has only three members on field missions- myself included, then Natsume and Rinako. She has the Alice of Barrier but Natsume didn't allow her to go on missions. He'd been very protective of her. She was… Natsume's first love…" He gazed at Mikan but the girl remained passive.

"Rinako, despite her protests, stayed at the base to track our movements during our missions. She may look tough on the outside and had strong willed… but her physical state was the opposite. She had a weak heart and susceptible to sickness. That was why Natsume never allowed her to come on field missions. And yet she never failed to protect us during missions." He paused and took a deep breath.

"As you already know, my senses are so well-developed than that of a regular person. And not to Natsume's knowledge or maybe hers too, I can sense her a couple of yards away on our missions… protecting us with her barrier." Mizu's face grimed and unconsciously held Mikan's hand firmer.

"I couldn't stop her from doing that. She was so stubborn and yet I couldn't even hold my ground especially when she looked at me with her dark eyes. My heart softened at a sight of her just like Natsume's heart softened as he looked and held her..."

"And you loved her…" It was a statement coming from Mikan.

Mizu became anxious and thought if he would deny Mikan's statement. He looked at her, still passive from their conversation. "Yes." He whispered in submission. "But looking at them together… how happy they were before… I couldn't spoil that happiness just because of my feelings."

"Did she know about how you felt for her?"

"Yes… I accidentally told her about that… And yet she just smiled at me… I know then that she really loved Natsume and I can only be her friend… And I respect that…"

"Unrequited love, eh?"

"Yeah, you can say that…" The smile didn't reach his eyes. "I asked her not to tell about that to Natsume. I didn't want to create a gap on our friendship. As long as they're happy… as long as Rinako's happy… that's fine with me… I can live with that…"

"How did… How did Rinako…" Mikan's voice trailed off, not sure if she wanted to continue her question. Of course, she already knew the answer.

"How did Rinako die?" Mizu finished her question; his face went grimmer. "It… It was during one of our mission… She… She t-took the bullet that was meant for Natsume…" He gripped Mikan's hand harder but she didn't complain and remained silent. "I told her not to come but she didn't listen… When we lost connection from the base, she hurriedly went to the site ignoring my warning."

The purple-haired boy gritted his teeth. "She was exhausted from the running that time and couldn't produce the barrier immediately. Instead, she blocked Natsume from the shot with her body." He tightly closed his eyes. "I s-saw blood gushing from her chest… I saw her d-dying… And Natsume… For the first time, I saw him crying… Yet I couldn't do anything… I lost my two best friends from that incident—when Rinako passed away and when Natsume left Spain and stayed here in Japan…"

Mikan felt Mizu's body quivered. "If only I could do something back then… If only I could trade places with Rinako… Then maybe I could still see them happy… I could still see Rinako's smile…" His voice quivered. "I'm worthless…"

Mikan's heart tightened. "Hush now, don't say that…" She gathered the boy on her arms. She knew he would be deeply crushed if they continue their topic. "It was nobody's fault… Not Rinako's, not Natsume's and definitely not yours… It was an accident… A sheer work of fate."

They sat in silent for a moment, not moving an inch; Mikan still holding Mizu. He felt her warmth and it calmed him. It felt good.

"Mikan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Haven't I told you… Rinako… I mean she looked just like you… except for the eyes… Hers was dark."

"Yeah…Dark as the night…" Mikan murmured.

"What?"

"Er… nothing…" Mikan shook her head. "Anyway, do you think… that's the reason why Natsume is so aloof at me since I came here? Because… I remind him of… Rinako?"

"…"

"Mizu?"

_That's what I'm intended to find out, _the lad thought instead he said, "Surely he has other reasons why he acts like that towards you."

"And one of them is because I look like his girlfriend."

"Oh Mikan, that's not what I meant. I—"

"I get your point, Mizu." Mikan smiled. "But considering how he avoids me or how he threw insults at me… Or how he pisses me off whenever I tried to be close to him… Maybe I do really remind him of Rinako… that's why he hates to see me…" Mikan whispered. "He doesn't care… even when I told him that I love him…" The last sentence was uttered very low but the words were picked up by Mizu's keen senses.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's drop this nonsense subject." Mizu stood up. "For whatever reason Natsume has, don't let that get into you, okay? He's just stubborn." He sneered. "And whatever things that had got to do with Rinako was all in the past." Then he held his hand towards Mikan. "Come on, let's go for a walk or better yet, let's go to Central Park. I miss eating fluff puffs."

Mikan nodded and took his hand. "Yeah, you're right. Let's bring Ruka and Hotaru too." _I can't let Mizu see this pain I feel. And still I don't know what those kisses back then meant or why Natsume acted like that… I don't care anymore._

She smiled at Mizu when she saw him frowned at her. _I'll live, another pain won't mind… Because I never want to see those pain in Natsume's nor Mizu's eyes again… Not if I can help it._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**/ P.E. CLASS, TRACK FIELD /**_

"Whoah! Look how Mikan runs!" Anna's jaw dropped.

"Amazing!" Nonoko's eyes sparkled. "And look how Mizu keeps up with her!"

The girls of Mizu's fans club shrieked as the handsome boy passed their way. He flashed his sweetest smile at then which made the girls faint.

"Damn it, Mizu! Don't do that!" Mikan yelled.

"Do what?"

"That! Making those poor girls faint! They might her their head or something!"

"Oh! Are you jealous?"

Mikan smirked. "Fat chance. Now, this is a race. Be serious about it or I won't be satisfied on my victory!" She grinned and picked up her pace leaving the boy a couple of feet away.

Mizu sighed. _At least, she had forgotten our conversation about Rinako._ He doubled his pace to catch up with Mikan.

The whole class watched the two ran with open mouths. Mikan ran with swiftness and grace. She was like a gazelle. Mizu, on the other hand, was like a panther with his stealthy yet powerful steps. And in seconds, he outran Mikan to the finish line.

"Dang it! You just got lucky this time!" Mikan said while slightly panting.

Mizu chucked as he reached for a towel and wiped the sweat on Mikan's face.

"Ah, how sweet!" Anna giggled.

"Uh oh…" Ruka shook his head when he saw his best friend's hands slightly quiver and heat emerging from it.

"Hey, lovebirds. Better break it up or you might start a blood shed." Hotaru said nonchalantly while eating her dessert.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Mikan frowned.

"Idiot." Hotaru sighed and slightly titled her head on her right side.

Mizu followed and grinned. "Oh now I get it." He lowered his head and whispered to Mikan. "Over there on the bench."

Still frowning, Mikan followed the direction Mizu was gazing. Then she stood still and gasped when a pair of red orbs met her auburn eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other as if they were the only persons in the field.

Mikan broke the trance and lowered her gaze. "I… I'll go ahead and take a shower," She murmured and headed to the shower room.

"Ah… Okay…" Mizu said. _Eh? What happened? That's not the reaction I was expecting._ He looked back on the bench but Natsume was no longer there. _I guess I was wrong… Mikan is still thinking about what we've discussed yesterday._

Mikan sighed as she drenched herself in the shower. _Mizu didn't say directly that I'm reminding Natsume of Rinako… But still… _She sighed again. _I should keep my distance from now on… It might ease the pain he's feeling… _She lathered and soaped to her body.

_But what's with the kiss? What does it mean?_ She unconsciously touched her lips and remembered how the boy softly kissed her in the garden… _Natsume's firm lips… His sweet breathe… His intoxicating smell… His broad chest… His…_ "Argh! Just stop your delusions, Mikan!" She scolded herself and smacked her head. "Just keep your distance and everything will be alright!"

"_Keep your distance? Can you really do that?"_ A voice softly chuckled.

"What the—who goes there?" Mikan turned off the shower and opened the cubicle's door but she was alone.

"¡Mierda! (Shit!) Am I losing my wits?" The girl shook her head. "My imagination's playing with me. I'd better hurry up or I'll be late on my next class." She finished her shower and hurriedly put her clothes on.

"¡Hola!" Mizu greeted her outside the shower room but his eyes were somewhat worried.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"…"

"Well?"

The brown-eyed girl sighed. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine, really. There's nothing to worry about."

Mizu stared at her for a moment and shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say." They went to their next class holding hands. She ignored the burning stare coming from the boy on her back. She also resisted the urge to look back. During lunch break, she skipped meal and waited for Mizu in the garden.

And at Hotaru's place, she tactically excused herself when Ruka came with the raven-haired boy. "Oh hey, Mikan! Good timing. We're going to Central Park. Wanna come?"

"W-well… Er… That's g-great… But Mizu and I have p-plans for today so I guess I'll pass…" She explained, her eyes remained on Ruka.

Natsume secretly nudged his best friend. "Ah right… But mind if I ask what will you guys do?" Ruka asked with innocent face.

"I… Er… Mizu wants to go swimming and uh… We'll be meeting our comrades… I mean friends! Y-yeah friends… from Spain…" Mikan winced inwardly from her lies.

"Oh really? Then can we come too? To meet your friends…" Ruka's sweat dropped as Natsume nudged him again. _Darn it, Natsume! Why don't you ask her yourself?_

"I… ah… Well…." Mikan stammered.

"Oh come on, Ruka. Honestly! We should leave them with their friends." Hotaru said coolly. "I mean I'm pretty sure they miss Mikan as she misses them too… And we don't want to get on their way… So we should let Mikan hang with them for today. Right, Mikan?"

"Er… I guess so…"

"Right. But promise me that you'll join us for a picnic tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah… Sure…" Mikan sighed in relief and mouthed the words "thank you" to Hotaru when the two boys were not looking.

"Ah… I see…" Ruka greeted his teeth when Natsume kept on nudging him. "Well… If that's the case then we really **shouldn't disturb them** and save the introductions next time." He gave his best friend as stern look.

"R-right… I'll introduce you to them next time." Mikan smiled when she noticed the stern look on Ruka's face. _Hotaru… __Ruka… I owe you guys big time…_

"Yeah right… It seems your guy is currently flirting with that girl…" Natsume finally spoke.

"I-I'd better go now…" She ignored the boy. "See you later, Hotaru…Ruka…Er… Bye." She ran towards Mizu who was making a girl blush from head to toe.

"Come on now, loverboy. Stop hypnotizing the poor girl." Mikan smiled at the girl and pulled Mizu away.

Mizu chuckled and placed his arm on Mikan's shoulder. "You jealous, mi amore? Don't be. You're still my number one."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Mikan snorted and walked faster.

"Hey! Slow down! I don't want to trip in front of a girl." Mizu complained. "What's the rush—Oh, I see…" He grinned when he saw the couple and Natsume a few yards away. He waved at Ruka and Hotaru then winked at Natsume as he pulled Mikan closer to him.

The flame caster gritted his teeth so hard that the genius inventor and blonde boy actually heard the grinding of his molars. His eyes almost emitted flames.

"Well, we'd better go now." Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

"Oh right…" Ruka murmured. "Uhmm… Natsume, you still coming to— … or not…" He sighed as he watched his best friend leaped to the trees.

Hotaru held Ruka's hand. "Come on. Let's leave him alone for now."

"But… He's…"

"Sooner or later he'll come to his senses… He still doesn't want to admit it to himself." She smiled and held his face. "It will all be alright."

"I guess so…" The young lad kissed the tip of her nose. "It will all be fine… Just like us…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**2 weeks later…**_

"Mizu, where the heck are you?" Mikan frowned while gripping her cell phone. It took five attempts before Mizu picked up his phone.

"Spain, señorita. I have to run some errands for Narumi-sensei." The boy replied.

"Darn it! You should have brought me with you!" Mikan hissed while peering at the forest.

The purple-haired boy was caught between Mikan's pleas and the piercing glares of Natsume whenever he was dragged away by Mikan to avoid the flame caster. He sighed in relief when he was called by Narumi.

"I'll be back very soon…" _Just let me breath for now. Sooner or later Natsume's going to burn my ass if this keep up._ "Mire, Mikan… It's been weeks… You don't have to do this—"

"Are we back to square one again?" Mikan's lips thinned.

"¡Ay caramba! Alright! Alright!" _Jeez, I'd rather face Natsume's flame than this girl's rage._ I just have to bring these documents to Grandpa—"

"Hurry up then!" Mikan cut him off again and ended the call. She flipped her cell phone back to her pocket.

Mizu's purple eyes focused on his phone when he heard the busy tone. "¡Mierda! She hung up on me again." He shook his head and went to Mr. Hasegawa's office.

Mikan sighed irritably. _I promised to keep an eye on him… To protect him… But I have to do that in a distance…. I just have to stay away from Natsume… For him to forget the past… his pain… I don't want to cause him pain just because I remind him of Rinako… _"Mizu, work with me here… I'm sorry for using you like this to get away from Natsume… But… It's just that… I'm…" Mikan sighed again. "How am I going to explain it to Mizu while apologizing at the same time for using him?"

"Mikan?"

The girl tensed as he whirled. "Oh, H-Hotaru…"

"Why are you talking to yourself? And what the heck are you doing in here?" The genius inventor asked.

"I… ah…"

"We're supposed to meet at the bus station thirty minutes ago. Everyone's looking for you…"

"W-Why?"

"Duh! We're going to Central Park today, remember?" Hotaru's eyebrow rose.

"Oh! Oh yeah… I forgot…" Mikan faked a laugh. "I'm getting forgetful this days…"

Her best friend stared at her for a moment. "Is there a problem?"

"Eh? No, no problemo…"

"You're lapsing in Spanish. I don't know if Mizu noticed this but you developed a habit of lapsing in Spanish when… let's see… either your are nervous and hiding something… or it's about Natsume…" Hotaru tilted her head. "And I believe it's about the latter."

"What? Oh no, no. It's… It's just that Mizu and I were just busy and… and we're checking if the Spanish branch has small missions for us to kill some time." Mikan blabbered unconsciously.

"Missions?" Hotaru frowned.

"M-m-missions? Oh right." Mikan mentally slapped her head. "Y-You already knew about our track and field club right? W-well, Grandpa- I mean Mr. Hasegawa g-gave us a mission to recruit some students interested in our c-club." Please… _Please… I hope she's convinced with that…_

"Mikan?"

"Y-yes, Hotaru?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Mikan gulped. "I-I'm not h-hiding anything! N-no secrets, right? I'm honest… I'm loyal… Soy fiel y madura en mentalidad tambien… Pero soy mentirosa a veces como hoy… No! No hoy pero—"

"You're lapsing in Spanish again…" Hotaru cut her off while shaking her head. "Alright, I know that whatever you're hiding—"

"I-I'm not—"

"Stop. Let me finish." The raven-haired girl placed her index finger on Mikan's lips. "I'm not going to force you to speak today. Whatever you're hiding, I know it's for the best. But once it's over, you better tell me whatever that is, okay?"

Tears welled in Mikan's eyes. "Oh Hotaru… Thank you…"

Her best friend hugged her. "Just be careful, okay? I'll leave you to Mizu's hands. Ugh! I don't like him because of his habit of flirting but I do trust him in protecting you."

"He's trustworthy and strong."

"He was Natsume's former comrade, right?" She saw Mikan's bewilderment. "Ruka told me that." She continued. "Though I don't know what sort of organization they were in at that time, the fact that Natsume agreed to be his comrade means Mizu must be really good."

"Yes, he is. Oh Hotaru, I promise that once everything's settled, I'll tell you everything."

"Right. And lemme guess, that would be a hundred years from now?" Hotaru snickered.

Mikan smiled sheepishly.

"Mikan…"

_That voice!_ Mikan stood frozen. "H-Hotaru, I…ah…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I guess you're not coming to Central Park with us since you're having a date with Mizu." She spoke making sure that the boy heard it.

Mikan groaned before leaning forward to give Hotaru a peck on the cheek. "You didn't have to do that."

Hotaru grinned. "Oh damn me, I'm such a cruel person."

"Oh how right you are." Mikan chuckled. "I'd better go now. See you later." She gave Hotaru a quick hug before running towards the dormitory.

"What the—Hey Mikan, wait!" Natsume shouted but the girl ignored him. "Chikushou!"

The genius inventor smiled at his curse. "You got it bad."

The boy gave her an irritating look. "D'you know why Mikan's avoiding me lately?"

Hotaru shrugged. "She didn't tell me… I was hoping you could tell me the reason. But then, that's what you've been telling her from the start, right? To stay away from you…" She noticed a very rare emotion that crossed in the boy's eyes for a fleeting moment—pain.

"Where is she going now?" Natsume asked; returning to his cold state.

"Oh, you didn't hear me a while ago?" Hotaru raised a brow.

"You said she's having a date with Mizu…" Natsume replied through his clenched teeth. "But where exactly are they going?"

"Sorry, she didn't tell me either." She tapped his shoulder. "Wherever they're going, I hope they'll have a great time."

"Great time, my ass…" The boy muttered.

Hotaru forced not to smile. "Oh, by the way, everyone's already at the bus station. You coming?"

He sighed sharply. "Nah, I'll pass. Tell Ruka I've got something else to do." He leaped and vanished through the woods.

* * *

**Hotaru's really good on handling things. She knows when to take actions and when to keep silent. She's one of a kind. Ruka, you lucky boy! Hehehe Too bad, they aren't like the other couple. Yep, just when Natsume started to make his move, Mikan decided to keep her distance. Dang! What's Nastume's next step be? A kiss perhaps? Hmmm… And talk about the playboy Mizu with a serious face? Something's definitely wrong. Find out more on the next chapter—The Dream.**


	11. CHAPTER 9: The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice isn't mine. That's all I have to say…**

**Here's another chapter of my story. Actually, ****I've just re-uploaded this chapter to fix some of the errors I've made to avoid confusion with the characters. ****Hope you'll like it. I've added a brief romantic encounter for the NatsumexMikan lovers. :-) **

**To Nils, thanks for the comments. I really appreciate it. :-)**

**Enjoy reading...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: The Dream**

A soft breeze caressed Mikan's cheeks as the wind blew mildly. She inhaled the sweet scent coming from the wildflowers. She smiled at the bouquet she was making. She looked up and enjoyed the view of the meadow she was in when something caught her attention.

It was a small bush but its flowers were already blooming to its fullest. The flowers were bright red like blood and were blazing like flames as the wind blew softly between the petals. It reminded her of a pair of precious red orbs… of Natsume's eyes.

Mesmerized, Mikan stood and approached the flowers. She bent and stretched her arms to touch the flower when she saw another hand reaching it.

"Oh!" Mikan gasped. "You startled me!"

"Lo siento, I didn't mean to startle you," a soft voice replied.

Mikan frowned. _I've heard that voice before… _She lifted her face to see the owner of the voice and managed to contain another gasp. "Rinako?"

The stranger shook her head and smiled. "No, menina…"

_Oh._ Mikan peered at the girl. _Her hair was the same color as mine only she's wearing it lose_, she thought and wished that she wear her hair lose as well instead of in ponytails. _Rinakos's eyes were black. Her eyes are almost the same color as mine only hers are with a darker tint._

She saw the stranger's eyes flickered but decided to ignore it.

"It's impolite to stare," the girl spoke softly again.

"Oh, s-sorry…" Mikan slightly blushed. "I… ah haven't seen you before. Are you a new student here?"

"Well… Not really…"

"Oh then a transferee perhaps?"

"Uhmm… sort of…" The stranger smiled.

A wicked smile but Mikan couldn't help but to be marveled at the girl's feature… Somewhat between cool and sultry. _And she has that mysterious aura that gives me the creeps… The way her eyes flickered yet again… I couldn't seem to ignore that… I can't explain but there's something in those eyes that bothers me… Not a typical student… Who is she? _Mikan composed herself but did not let her guard down. Her mind was calculating the possible reasons and tactics to get some details.

"You know you should be careful with that boy…"

"W-what?"

"The boy you were kissing the other night… Black Cat."

"How did you—"

"You should stay away from him before you hurt yourself again… He's a cold-blooded guy who cares about no one but himself."

"You… You don't know Natsume. He cares for his friends… Don't talk like you know everything about him or me. You don't even know about us," Mikan spoke in a grim tone.

"Oh I know you well, Mikan dear…" The stranger tilted her head and smiled.

"What the—how did you know my name? Who are you really?"

"I know how that boy made you cry a lot of times and by that, he doesn't deserve to be loved at all," she continued ignoring Mikan. "You don't deserve a guy like that. Don't be affected with his kisses, menina. He's just using you."

"Shut up! He's… Natsume… he's not like that…" Mikan clenched her fists. "He cares for his friends… And you don't know anything about him… his pain… his sufferings… So you don't have the right to judge him like that."

The girl stilled for a moment. "Mikan dear, I know how it feels to lose someone you love the most." She sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight or something. I'm just trying to help you… to warn you about that guy… I don't want you to get hurt again."

"You're trying to help me?" Mikan blinked. _This girl is nuts. She'd talked bad things about Natsume that almost lose my temper and now she's saying that? _She stared at the girl again. _I'm not quite sure but it seems that she's somewhat familiar. I think I know her…_ Something was tugging from Mikan's mind but she couldn't get a grasp on the idea.

"Yes, I'm trying to help you.,, to convince you to stay away from that boy before he hurt you or you hurt yourself."

"But… I can't… Because I promised to myself that I would… stay by his side… to protect him…" _And because… I love him._ Mikan sighed helplessly. _My training didn't help me forget about him…_ All the confusion made her weary.

The stranger heaved a sigh. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Think about it, Mikan… Think what he has done to you." The girl picked up a flower and gave it to Mikan. "Think of the pain he'd inflicted on you."

Mikan stared at the flower. "Who are you?" She asked but the girl was no longer in sight. Damn. She stared at the flower again. Its petals were deep red like blood and blazing like red flame. Just like the flame tattooed on her chest. Black Cat's mark. Flame azalea.

Mikan lied on her side as she stretched and opened her eyes. _A dream?_ She frowned as she recalled it. _Who was that girl?_ She stretched again and rolled on her other side. _What a weird dream._

"Buenos dias, sleepy head…"

Mikan sat up from the bed and whirled to see Mizu sitting on a chair near her bed and watching her with great amusement.

"Mizu! Darn it! Don't come barging into my room like that!" She stood unaware that she was wearing a silk lingerie which was clinging to her body like a second skin.

The boy's purple eyes flickered at the site. "Well, well, well… Somebody's improving her taste in clothing."

Mikan gasped as she looked at herself. "_Darn it! I forgot that I'm not wearing my pajamas!_ She threw a pillow at Mizu and hurried to the bathroom. "I forgot to wash my pajamas so I—Ugh! Why am I explaining myself to you? What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"What? I can't hear you. You want me to come there and join you?" Mizu teased.

"Don't you dare!" Mikan shouted from the bathroom while taking a quick shower.

The boy dropped himself on the bed while patiently waiting for Mikan. "She's so cute when she's throwing a temper."

"Now, listen up!" Mikan spoke while combing her hair. "I don't want you barging into my room like that from now on."

Mizu smile faded. "But Mikan, I've been doing that since we became partners in Spain."

"Yeah and I'm just lucky that I'm already dressed up whenever you came to my room." Mikan muttered and sat on the sofa.

"You're a bit crabby today." Mizu stood up from bed and sat beside Mikan. "That's not like you."

Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you. It's just the I had a terrible dream."

"You mean a nightmare?" The purple-haired lad spoke and gently gathered the girl in his arms.

"No, not actually a nightmare… but it was really… weird." Mikan shrugged and told him about the dream.

"Weird huh?" Mizu contemplated when Mikan finished her story; his face was already serious and soft furrows formed on his forehead, "Really weird but…" he hesitated then dismissed the thought. All the while he was unaware that he was holding Mikan in a protective manner.

"Ano… Mizu?"

"Hmm?"

"It was just a dream… You don't have to hold me like I'm in danger or something," Mikan smiled and placed her head on the lad's shoulder. "Sometimes you're so overprotective, you know that?" She smiled again. "But I'm glad I have a friend like you. Well, Hotaru's my very best friend though."

"A friend huh?" Mizu pouted.

The girl chuckled. "Of course, not just a friend. A special friend."

"Special?" Mizu's eyes twinkled wickedly. "How special? Like a special friend who gives you a morning kiss?" He teased and inched closer.

Mikan pinched his both cheeks. "You're my special friend alright but don't abuse it." She stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'll go make us tea."

Mizu sighed and splayed himself on the bed. _Special friend huh?_ For some reason, he grimaced at the thought then focused on Mikan's dream. _A very unusual dream indeed… _

_But then… Could it be? No, impossible…_ He abruptly sat up. _I'd better call Andrei and asked him about—_ His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Who are you?"

Mizu blinked at the question when he opened the door then returned a scowl to the stranger. "I should be the one asking that question. Who are you and what do you want?" He asked grimly.

"Hey DP, I heard someone knocking—Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan shrieked and ran towards the door then threw herself on the young man's open arms. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for the past week!" She grinned. "Chasing after Misaki-sempai again?"

Tsubasa laughed. "No, I ran some errands for Noda-sensei. And why would I chase Misaki?" He looked amused.

Mizu grunted. "Lo siento, but you guys are forgetting that I'm here." He snatched the girl from Tsubasa's arms and held her on his own in a protective manner.

_Eh? What's this? Another jealous guy?_ Tsubasa secretly grinned. _Mikan's beauty and awesome personality is really a knock out. _"Mikan, since when did you allow other boys to sleep in your room? I thought you like the firecaster?"

"Eh? No! This is DP—er… I mean Mizu. He's my partner back in Spain and I don't let any other boys sleep in my room—well he's different because I know him so well now and he's like a—"

"Alright! Alright! Come down, Mikan. I'm just teasing you. I get your point," Tsubasa spoke soothingly then turned to the other boy. "Hi there. I'm Tsubasa."

"Encantado." (Please to meet you.) Mizu nodded.

"Sorry about what happened awhile ago. I was really surprised to find a guy in Mikan's room… Well not unless you're trying to end your life early." Tsubasa cocked his head.

"Si, I get the picture."

Mikan gaped at Mizu. She was quite amused that the boy greeted and even talked with Tsubasa. _Except from the members of Arcangelion, he's usually a snob when it comes to other guys_. Then she grinned and whispered, "You do recognize tough opponents, don't you?"

Mizu raised a brow and tried to object but Mikan was already talking to Tsubasa. "So what brings you here, sempai?" She stepped inside taking Mizu with her. "Let's talk inside."

"Er… I'd rather not…" Tsubasa grinned. _With that guy's sharp stares, I'd rather stay out and spare myself from bruises._ "I just came by to tell you that I'll be going to Spain to train too."

"You're what?!?" the two jolted.

Tsubasa looked at their stricken face. "Ah… I don't know if it's just me but your reactions are telling me that it's not a good idea and I'd better not go."

"Yes!" Mizu said with conviction.

"No!" Mikan countered back. "I mean, it's good… I-It's just that we were not informed." She nudged Mizu. "Right, Mizu?"

"Si. It's very rare to our boss… er… I mean Mr. Hasegawa to not inform us first hand regarding this matter. Anyway, who told you to go?"

"Narumi-sensei…" Tsubasa replied while looking back and forth between Mizu and Mikan. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nada. I guess Narumi-sensei just forgot to inform me as well." Mizu shook his head. "Anyway, good luck then…" His eyes flickered. "I just hope you'll survive."

" Mizu!" The brown-eyed girl barked. "Knock it off!" She turned to Tsubasa. "Don't mind him, sempai. Anyway, since you're going to Spain, that means you've acquired new Alice. What is it?"

"Oh that… Well, I could capture a person's shadow and turn it against its owner… You know, it's like fighting your own self."

"Whoah! That is so cool!" Mikan's eyes twinkled. "Dang it! I wish I had Alice as cool as yours."

"Mikan, your Alices are cool too… In fact, they're not just cool… they're… astounding." Mizu placed his arm on Mikan's shoulder. "One of a kind… Powerful and amazing just like you."

"Oh quit pulling my leg, Mizu!" Mikan nudged him again in the stomach.

"Wonderful, isn't she?" The purple-haired lad asked Tsubasa.

"Oh yes. A really wonderful and amazing young woman… and the pretty face is an added bonus too…"

"Oh not you too, sempai!" Mikan flushed furiously.

Tsubasa chuckled while a corner of Mizu's lips twitched.

"I'd better go now." The older guy said while looking at his watch. "My ride will be arriving soon." Then he turned to Mizu. "Take care of this little brat, okay? She's sometimes stubborn but then again you already know it by now, huh?"

"Yup. And sure, I'll take care of this pretty little one. You don't have to ask."

"Good." Tsubasa nodded and smiled at the other guy's controlled animosity. _Oh boy, this guy and the firecaster are really fun to tease. In fact I'd like to tease him more… _He opened his arms towards Mikan. The girl stepped forward and hugged him. _Yep, they're both the same. If looks could kill, I'd probably stabbed to death by now._

"I'm going to miss you, sempai."

"Same here…" He kissed the top of her head. "And… Could you look after Misaki for me?"

Mikan's face beamed. "Of course. But be sure to hurry back here or she might end up being with someone else. Like this other guy." She grinned.

The shadow manipulator looked at Mizu. He winked at the younger boy before lowering his head to Mikan's ear and whispered, "Oh, I doubt that. Misaki will definitely wait for me. And besides, I think that guy already has someone in mind. And I'd better let you go now before the other guy sees me. I really don't want to go to Spain with a broken limb."

"Huh?" The girl stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Tsubasa chuckled and nodded towards Mizu. "He's just like Natsume… so protective of you."

"Oh."

"That guy seems very close to you." The purpled-haired guy commented when Tsubasa left.

"Eh? You jealous, DP?"

"Quit calling me that. Someone might hear you." He hissed. "And what if I am jealous?" His face was dead serious.

Mikan stood frozen on the boy's statement. _Could he really be jealous?_ Then a spark suddenly tingled on her mind. _Or… could it be that I'm also reminding him of--_

"Gotcha! Mizu suddenly exclaimed and pinched Mikan's cheeks. "You really thought I'm jealous huh?"

"Why you! Comeback here and lemme give you a good spanking, you conceited oaf!" She rushed towards the boy. _He's just teasing me… I'm just thinking too much…_ She sighed in relief.

"Hey now, calm down. I'm just kidding-- Oh hey! Watch it! You could have rendered me paralyze with that kick!" Mizu laughed and yelped as he avoided Mikan's chops and kicks.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mikan found herself standing in an open field. _Where am I? What is this place--Oh!_ She covered her face as the wind blew hard on her before finally turning into a soft breeze. She slowly opened her eyes and froze.

She couldn't help herself to blink a couple of times. "What the-- Cielos… T-This place… It's… breathtaking…"

From a bare field, the place transformed into a field with wildflowers blossoming everywhere. On the center was a wisteria tree. Its flowers swayed gracefully from the breeze. She walked towards the tree while examining the flowers on the way.

_Lavender… Lilac… Clematis… Clustered bellflower… Long-stalked Crane's bill…_ Mikan frowned a little. She looked back to where she came from and saw the place were covered with meadow beauties. Most of the flowers were in different shades but with the basic color: Purple.

_Amazing… Some of these are not in season yet… And this one grows only in Spain…_ She breathed the scents. "It smells heavenly…" She closed her eyes only to open them again when she sensed a movement from the wisteria tree. "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"¡Ah, muy bien!" The figure gracefully jumped from the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "And I thought your senses where no longer as sharp as before. I was wrong." The stranger smiled at her. "Hola, menina. Como esta?"

"You…" The girl in my dream… Am I dreaming again then? "Who are you?" Mikan stepped back.

The stranger softly chuckled. "Calma, menina. I have no wish to hurt you."

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Mikan unconsciously posed herself to a fighting stance. _I must not let my guard down. Her aura really bothers me._

"You'll know it soon enough but for the meantime, call me whatever you like." The girl said cheerfully and picked a flower. "Anyway, do you like my garden?"

"Oh yes, it's lovely-- Hey! Don't change the subject! What do you want?" Mikan hissed. "Why are you in my dream--… This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Hmmm… Maybe…" The girl smiled. "Look, I'm not an enemy so you can relax now, por favor. I mean you no harm."

Mikan relaxed a little but she kept her guard up. "You haven't answer my question. What are you doing here really?"

The stranger tilted her head slightly and smiled. "Why, I just wanted to talk with you. You've been doing a fine job these days."

"Job?"

"Avoiding Natsume, of course." The stranger smiled sweetly. "Keep it up."

Mikan managed to contain her gasp. "How did you-- Oh! Never mind! You probably won't answer it anyway." She looked at the wildflowers again. "I see you're fond of various shades of purple."

"Oh! Aren't they lovely?"

"Yeah. But why only purple?"

"They remind me of a boy I know… He has purple hair and eyes… I miss him…"

_Mizu? Nah, must be a coincidence…_ "And where is this boy?"

Mikan saw the stranger's eyes clouded for a few seconds before returning to her cheerful state. She smiled at her and said, "Actually, I don't know but I know I'm going to see him soon." There was conviction on the stranger's eyes that Mikan found a little disturbing… alarming…

"You're weird. This place is weird. And I'm definitely having a weird dream." Mikan took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "Oh well, might as well play along with it." She inhaled again and savored the scents of the flowers from the wind. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Your tattoo."

"M-My what?!" Suddenly Mikan's entire body tensed. "How did you--"

"Why don't you just remove it?" The stranger cut her off.

"You think I haven't tried?" The brown-eyed girl said tersely. "Now, tell me… Who told you about my tattoo? I kept the mark nor the person who gave me this well-hidden. And the two people who only know about this swore to secrecy." _There's no way they'll ever tell that secret._

The stranger tilted her head again. "And the one who can only remove that tattoo is the same person who did it, right?"

Mikan remained silent. She stared at the bluish-purple rose not far from where she sat to hide her emotion. _No… There's no way this person know who gave me this--_

"It's Natsume who gave you that mark…" The stranger spoke slowly. " Why don't you let him remove that?"

Mikan's head jerked up. Adrenaline kicked in and her senses sharpened to its fullness. "You… Who gave you all these information?" She stood up; shields strong as iceberg.

"Ahora, don't do anything drastic. There's no need for that--"

"Answer me, now!" Mikan greeted her teeth and posed for a fight.

"Por favor, Mikan… Calm down…" The stranger stood up.

For some reason, there was something in the air that stirred at the stranger's movement. The soft breeze was gone. Even the wisteria tree stood silent. _She can control this place? But this is my dream! I should be controlling this!_ Mikan thought barely controlling her emotion. She tried to use her Dreamweaver Alice. _It's not working! Is she using Alice? Then, how's this? _She released enough energy of her Nullification Alice that could disperse other Alices within a mile. _It's not working either!_ Panic crept through her skin.

"Relax Mikan, please." The stranger's voice was soft and soothing.

And to Mikan's shock, she felt her shield lowering. _What the--_

"Please… Calm down…"

Mikan felt herself sinking beneath the stranger's voice. Her eyelids started to feel heavy. Her iceberg shield started to melt fast. _No!_ She stepped back as the stranger approached her. She felt the lowers brushing her legs and slightly winced when a thorn scratched her.

She looked at the flower at the corner of her eyes yet not wanting to remove her focus on the stranger.

She summoned all her willpower and tried to block the stranger's voice. Then she lowered her hand to break a rose stem while maintaining her other hand posed for a possible attack. "Don't come any closer! I've had enough of this!" _I have to get out of this dream!_

"No! Don't do that!" The stranger begged.

She gripped the rose stem and felt the prick of its thorns. _If this is a dream then I shouldn't be feeling pain. Am I in a trance? Is this trance channeling or something?_

"Mikan please stop that! You're gonna hurt yourself."

The place seemed to waver as the pain increased. _Alright then…_ She gripped the stem harder pushing the thorns through her palm deeper. _Wake up, Mikan!_ She thought hard as the pain seared. _There!_ She saw the field vanishing. _More pain! _She gritted her teeth again to contain herself from shouting. The stranger's voice already dissolving. She couldn't help to close her eyes tightly to contain her tears.

_Wake up, Mikan! Wake up… Open your eyes and wake up…_

She tried to open her eyes again but she no longer could. Her eyelids were to heavy. _But I must wake up…_

_Damn it, Mikan! Wake up or I swear I'll wring your lovely neck!_

She managed to smile at her thought. She sounded like Mizu when nervous. Then she frowned. _Hold on…_ She focused again on the voice on her head.

_**Wake up, you idiot! You have to wake up! There's no way I'm going to lose you!**_

_Lose you?_ She frowned again. _Lose myself?_ _No, that's not right…_

She listened again. _No… That's not me… It's not my thoughts at all… _The voice was somewhat familiar. She tried to open her eyes again and focus on the faint voice. She was lost in the pain.

_That's it! Fight! Fight Mikan! Wake up, please. I don't want to lose you now…_

There it was again… That aching thought… That familiar voice… _Who is it?_ She balled her fist and gathered her remaining strength.

Mikan bolted from her bed and gasped for air. She opened her eyes and glanced wildly at her surroundings. "What-- W-Where am I--"

"Oh thank goodness!"

Mikan stiffened as she found out herself enclosed in a pair of arms… with fierce embrace… and with achingly familiar feeling… It felt as if she belonged in those strong arms.

"I… I'd thought I'd lost you back there…" There was relief on owner of the voice she heard in her dream.

The girl gasped silently as she recognized the voice. How could she ever forget that voice? "Natsume?" She pushed him gently but the guy wouldn't even budge. "N-Natsume, I'm alright now… You can let go--"

Before she could even finished her words, soft yet firm lips claimed hers. Her senses reeled. Her mind swirled at the waves of the boy's thoughts. Anger… Worry… Relief… Pain… and there's one more… Longing… So much longing it hurts.

Mikan was filled with the boy's emotions and she was drowning… melting… Without really meaning it to happen, her arms went up to his shoulders as if for support. She couldn't think straight and she was deep underwater… The kiss was filled with emotions yet if was soft… So soft… Kisses had never been this soft before…

And she responded to those soft kisses… She wanted to fill the longing on those kisses… to let the pain go away… to cease those worries… The boy moaned to her response and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, changing the pressure of his lips on hers. She sighed contentedly as he pulled her closer. She felt warm and safe. She allowed herself to flow…

Mikan could hear her heart as well as the raven-haired boy's heart pulsating between them and was mesmerized by the powerful thuds. She wanted to feel those thumps with her hands. Then she realized that her hands were still balled into fists. She tried to lower her right arm and unclenched her hand but she winced as pain registered to her melted brain. Her palm was somewhat sweaty too. She half-opened her eyes to peek at her hand.

Blood.

The sweaty and watery stuff on her hand was blood… Her hand was bleeding. She was torn between the firecaster's sweet kisses and pain from her bleeding hand. Then her brain started to function.

The dream… Purple garden…

The stranger… The tattoo…

Rinako!

As if splashed with cold water, Mikan abruptly pushed Natsume away and stood. "Na-Natsume… W-What do you think you're doing? H-How come you're hear?" She could feel the flush building on her cheeks.

Natsume felt a sudden emptiness and fought the urge to pull the girl back to his arms. He cleared his throat. "I… ah… I came here to talk to you… to… ask why you're avoiding me…" He looked at the girl and his eyes landed on her swollen lips.

He wanted to kiss her again. She was never that responsive. She was-- _Damn it, Natsume! What is wrong with you? You're ruining your chance to talk to her properly!_ He silently cursed and mentally hit himself.

The boy cleared his throat again. "I w-was knocking at y-your door w-when I heard you screaming." _Damn! Why am I stammering?_ He exhaled sharply and nodded towards the door. "I blew the door up and--"

"You what?!" Mikan jerked her head towards the door and groaned aloud forgetting the awkward situation. "Did you check if the door was locked or not? Oh great, how am I supposed to explain that to the teachers?"

"To heck with the teachers! I thought you were being attacked and when I saw you, you were thrashing from your nightmare and I couldn't wake you up! Do you know how worried I am?" Natsume snapped.

"I…" Mikan sighed. "I don't mean to make you worry… and… thank you… really… If it wasn't for your voice I heard, I don't know if I would able to wake myself up…"

Natsume's eyes soften as he stared at her. Mikan avoided staring back. Then the boy's gaze landed again to her moist lips. He noticed then that her lips were a bit swollen. He couldn't keep his eyes away from those luscious lips.

He silently cursed himself again and decided to stare at the carpet instead. He frowned at the dark blotches on the carpet. His dizzy mind cleared up when he realized what those blotches were. _Blood!_

Natsume hurriedly snatched his handkerchief from his back pocket and wrapped it on the Mikan's hand. "Damn it! Why haven't I noticed that wound on you hand?" He swooped her off her feet and carried her back to bed. "Stay there and don't even move!"

Mikan was dumbstruck as she watched Natsume went to the bathroom and came back with a medical kit. He sat beside her and reached for her hand. "Let me look at your wound."

"No! I m-mean it's just a small wound. I-I'll clean it up myself--"

"Give me your hand!"

Mikan sighed and held out her hand. She couldn't argue with those determined red orbs.

He glanced around the bed to find the cause of her wound and clicked his tongue. "Where in the world did you get this wound?" He shook his head. "These are nasty cuts from sharp object… like thorns…" He clicked her tongue again. "Try to be more careful, okay?"

"Ouch!" Mikan winced as he cleaned the wound.

"Oh sorry…" Natsume lowered his head and gently blew on the wound while placing some antiseptic.

Mikan felt the flush returning on her cheeks again. She was not used to the gentle Natsume like what he was now in front of her.

"Feel better?" Natsume asked as he raised her head.

"Yes." Mikan whispered as their gazes locked on each other.

And again, time stood still. Mikan started to melt again with those hooded eyes bored into hers. Natsume couldn't help himself from staring into those lovely eyes that hunted him for years. He couldn't accept the strange feeling before… but now…

The space between then were getting smaller as seconds passed by.

"Mikan…"

"Natsume…"

Their lips were bare inches from each other. The girl could feel the boy's soft breath fanning her face. She felt herself flowing toward him. His lips were almost brushing hers… She only had to raise her head to close the gap between them.

_No…_ Mikan summoned all her control yet again and lowered her gaze.

Natsume sighed. "M-Mikan… Look… I… I'm--"

"Mikan!"

Their head jerked up towads the door and saw Mizu hurriedly ran towards them. "What happened? I saw your door and-- Your hand!" He collared Natsume and snarled, "What did you do to her?"

"Mizu! Stop it!" He didn't do anything!" Then she flushed as she remembered the kiss. She mentally shook herself. "He helped me…"

"Helped you?" He let go of the boy and gave Mikan a confused look.

"Yeah… I… ah… was having a bad… a really weird dream… A-And he woke me up."

"A dream?" Mizu frowned. "About what?"

"Well… It's her… The girl I was talking about before…"

The purple-haired boy nodded and turned towards Natsume. "Lo siento, Natsume… I'll take it from here."

"Oh no you don't!" Natsume replied with gritted teeth. "I need to speak with her and I wanna know what's going on in here! I demand an explanation--"

"I'll go to your dorm and explain it all later," Mizu spoke seriously.

He maybe a playboy and happy-go-lucky person but even the Black Cat doesn't want to see that serious and determined look on the water-manipulator's face.

"I-I'll be just f-fine, Natsume. Don't worry…" Mikan said meekly. "And thank you again."

Natsume exhaled sharply and left the room.

"Wow! That's the first time I saw him obey you without even arguing." She tried to sound cheerful.

"Your dream, Mikan… Tell me all about it." Mizu said while placing bandage on her hand.

"It's n-nothing really. I--" She stopped and sighed at her partner's serious face. She explained about the dream and how Natsume end up saving her. She has excluded the kiss that had happened between them.

"Listen Mikan, If you have the same dream again with the same girl, try to wake yourself up and don't listen to her… And don't injure yourself, please!"

"Mizu, it was just a dream. Don't worry about it--"

"But I am worried!" Mizu snapped. "You hurt yourself because of that dream and I don't want to think what would happened if Natsume didn't come here to wake you up." He sighed sharply. "Just… Just do what I told you, okay?"

"Alright then… If that would make you feel better then I'll do what you've told me to do…" Mikan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good." Mizu sighed again and held her chin up. "It would be such a shame if one of the elite members of Arcangelion didn't die on battle but on her dream, right?" He grinned and then frowned at her lips. "They're swollen. Have you been biting your lips in your dream?"

Mikan blushed and pulled her face from the boy's hold. "Y-Yeah. Natsume told me t-that I was biting my lip during my dream. Anyway," she stood up. "…I'm going to make us some tea."

Mizu replied as he watched her disappeared from the kitchen door. _I'd better tell this to the others. Andrei might have some ideas on this._

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Mikan shouted from the kitchen. "The girl in my dream… I think she's very fond of purple."

Instantly, the boy looked stricken. "I definitely have to tell this to Andrei." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. _Oh mierda! I have to explain things to Natsume as well!_ He clicked his tongue and immediately dialed Andrei's number. "Andrei, ayudame por favor. (Andrei, help me please.) We might have a problem."

* * *

**Oh wow! Things are getting intimate between our two heroes huh? Want more intimate interaction between Mikan and Natsume? Or better yet, make Natsume even more jealous? Find out what's it gonna be on the next chapter-- The Bodyguards.**


End file.
